


Milady Café

by NeverBeenAWriter



Series: Milady Cafe [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Butler Cafe AU, Butlers, Communication, Consent, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Healthy Relationships, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Prompto centric, Self Confidence Issues, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress, slight daddy kink, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 85,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Prompto is looking to work for a year before going into college and finds an interesting place looking to hire.The fluffy love story of four young men working at a butler cafe <3





	1. Job interview

Prompto was fresh out of high school, looking for a job, so he could earn some spare cash while he decided what he wanted to go into college for. He was scanning through ads online while talking to his friend Cindy on the phone. "I swear there are like no jobs for people who haven't already had a job. Like what's up with that?" he said, annoyed as he reached the last page and still seen nothing.

"Sorry, babe, that sucks," she said, tisking her tongue. "What type of gig are you lookin' for?" 

"At this point, pretty much anything, besides, you know, the obvious," Prompto responded, flipping the lid of his laptop down and flopping back on his bed.

"What does that mean?" she asked with a laugh. "You mean like no dish washer or anything?"

"No, I mean like not sex work of any kind," he said, now feeling uncomfortable. "I mean, I respect the hustle and all that, but nobody wants to see this body naked," he added with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said. Prompto knew her so well that he knew she had winked when saying that. "I mean obviously not me, but I'm sure someone," she responded, laughing along. 

"Speaking of you. How's it going with Luna?" Prompto asked.

"It's going good. That's actually what I was getting at; her childhood friend just recently got out of high school as well and was able to get a job at this new café in the city," she said.

"Wait, really?! Why didn't you lead with that?" Prompto exclaimed.

"Well," she paused. "You see, It's not a normal café."

Prompro was perplexed. "Is it a strip café? Is that a thing?" he said.

She laughed again "No, I highly doubt that's a thing. I was talking about a butler café," she explained.

"A what?" Prompto asked again, still confused. 

"Really? You don't know what that is? Surely you've heard of a maid café?" she questioned.

"Look, I'm not the one dating a weeabo, I don't know any of these terms; outside of the off handed comments from Luna, when I ask what she's been up to, and she starts explaining some weird anime she's been watching," he said.

"First off, Kaichou wa maid-sama, is not that weird" Cindy said, hearing Prompto laugh. "And second, it's pretty much just a café where you dress up as either a butler, or a maid, depending. I mean, there is more to it to than that, but not really," she explained.

Prompto paused for a moment, thinking. "Alright, give me the address and I'll go check it out tomorrow," he replied.

"Great," Cindy said. "I'll text it to you now."

"Okay, thanks, Cindy. Not sure if this is something I'd want to do even if they would hire me, but I appreciate you looking out for me," he said with a smile.

"I got your back, babe," she said. "Luna's gonna be here any minute, so I'm gonna go. Best of luck tomorrow," she added before hanging up.

Prompto hung up as well, checking his texts and putting the address into the map app on his phone. He thought about looking up butler café's, but decided it was better to just go and see instead of letting the internet give him expectations. So instead he researched how to have a good job interview and ended up reading articles until it was well into the morning hours before passing out. 

The next morning he got up, ate, showered, got dressed, fixed his hair, made sure he looked as good as he could, and headed out the door with the address in hand. He took a bus into the city, and started reading sign posts, trying to find the ones his app had told him to follow. After about fifteen minutes, he came across the sushi place he'd marked as being beside the café.

He took a few more steps, and looked up at the sign of the building. It just simply said, 'Milady Café' the name was a bit odd, but other than that it looked normal. It had been repainted so it looked new and was in all shades of browns and cream so it reminded him of coffee, which he assumed was the point. He noticed a 'Now Hiring' sign on the window and took a deep breath, opening the café door.

As he entered, a little bell sound went off from the door, and the few people inside looked at him. "I'm sorry, we are not open yet," a tall, slender man with pale brown hair and a gorgeous British accent said from behind the bar counter. There were two other men as well: one who looked older, was tall and muscular with longer hair pulled into a small ponytail, who was sweeping the floor. And the other who looked about Prompto's age and height with dark grey hair and grey-blue eyes, who was polishing glasses behind the counter.

"Oh, ummm..." Prompto paused awkwardly; he was freaking out inside, and sadly outside it wasn't hard to tell. "I was actually here about the sign in the window" he said, trying to calm himself down. The other two men who had been focused on there tasks suddenly seemed interested.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Did you call before hand?" the British man asked.

"No, was I supposed to?" Prompto responded, now feeling even more uncomfortable. "I can come back another time if that's better." 

"No, it's perfectly alright. If you could just take a seat for a moment, I will be right with you," he said with a kind smile that made Prompto feel a little less nervous.

"Okay, thanks," Prompto responded, taking a seat at the closest table, pulling out his phone to avoid staring at the men around him. He had to admit, they were all gorgeous. If this café was supposed to be about attractive men, they were most certainly hitting the mark. He suddenly felt sick; if it really was about attractive men, why was he even here? If Cindy had told him that, he wouldn't have bothered at all. He was about to text her when he heard gentle foot steps coming towards him, so he tucked his phone away, looking up. 

"I am Ignis, the owner of this café," the British man said, taking a seat across from him, holding out his hand for Prompto to shake. 

"Hey Ignis, I'm Prompto," he replied, shaking the man's hand. He mentally shunned himself for being so awkward and weird. 

"Did you bring a resumé with you?" Ignis asked, pushing up the glasses balanced gracefully on his nose.

"No, actually, I'm fresh out of high school, so I don't have any experience yet," Prompto replied. He shifted in his seat, feeling inadequate.

The other man gave him a sweet smile. "That is quite alright Prompto," he said kindly. "May I ask why you're interested in working here?"

"Well..." Prompto paused, trying to think of a reason besides 'I couldn't find anywhere else'. "I'm not sure," he said honestly. "I just need a place to work right now, and this place looks really nice, but I can tell from being here that I'm not really right to work here," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Ignis responded, not seeming put off by the horrible way Prompto was answering his questions.

"Just gonna be honest, since let's be real, the only way I'm ever gonna step foot in here is as a customer," he said with an awkward laugh. "You guys are all, like, really attractive, and I assume that's a part of the whole thing, and I don't really fit that..." he said getting embarrassed halfway through and kinda mumbling at the end.

Ignis was quiet for a moment, just staring into his eyes, and he really regretted coming here. "You really believe that don't you?" he asked suddenly. Throwing Prompto off guard. "A lot of people like to play at being humble, but you seem different. It's not any of my business, but you shouldn't talk about yourself like that," he said. "I'm sorry, it's not my place," he added quickly.

"Uh, no, it's fine," Prompto said. "It was really nice meeting you. This place is lovely, and I wish you all the best with it," Prompto said with a smile, getting up to leave.

"So, you don't want the job than?" Ignis spoke up from behind him as he had almost reached the door.

Prompto spun around. "Wait, you mean I could have it?" Prompto said, pointing to himself with a confused expression.

"Why not?" Ignis replied. "I mean, it would be a trail, as I have nothing to prove your work ethic, but if you're interested, we will be opening next week, and I'd love to have you on our team" Ignis responded.

Prompto stood there, blinking and staring for a few seconds before he pulled his shit together. "Um, yes, sir, that would be great. I appreciate it," he said with a nod. 

"Sir, is for the male customers, you can call me Ignis - or boss, possibly, but I don't really like that one" he said with a smile. 

"Okay, thank you, Ignis. it means a lot that you'd consider me after I just came in here like a mess," Prompro said with a laugh, feeling more comfortable now than he had since he'd entered. 

"You're welcome," Ignis replied, getting up from the table. "This here is Gladiolus, a friend of mine from college. He will be in charge when I'm not around and will be the one filling orders."

Gladiolus gave a wave. "Call me Gladio," he said with a grin. 

"And this is Noctis. He is also new and will be a server, same as you," Ignis explained. 

"Hey," Noctis said with a smile and a quick wave. 

"Nice to meet you both," Prompto said, hoping they hadn't heard him being a mess in the 'interview', if you could call it that.

"We will need to get you fitted for an outfit, so if you don't mind coming back tomorrow, I will take your measurements and send them off to the tailor," Ignis said. 

"Yeah, I can do that. What time?" Prompto asked.

"Probably around 1:00 would be best. I'm going to need you to fill out this form with your phone number, address, and all that, and then you can leave for today," Ignis said passing him a pen and a clipboard with a form clipped to it. 

"Okay, thanks," Prompto said, taking the clipboard from his hands. Ignis gave a smile and headed out through the door behind the bar. Prompto took a seat at one the tables and worked on filling out the form. He finished quite quickly, but since Ignis was still not around, he sat, patiently waiting. 

"Hey," Gladio said, coming up beside him. "You all done there?" he asked.

"Yeah, just waiting to give it to Ignis," Prompto responded. Now that he was close to Gladio, he got a good look at him, and damn was he fine. 

Glaido laughed. "He might be back there awhile. Once that man enters a kitchen, he can get stuck in there for hours. You can leave it with me," he said, reaching down and taking it off the table.

"Alright, thanks," Prompto said with a smile. 

Gladio was still leaning down when he said quietly. "Just so you know, I think you fit in here perfectly," he pulled away, taking the clipboard with him, and leaving a blushing Prompto alone to grab his bag and head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a whole lot for checking out my story! :D I'm not the best writer but I love doing it and I just hope to make someone smile.
> 
>  
> 
> Going through and fixing all these chapters now that I have a better understanding of how all this writing stuff works haha.


	2. Getting a ride

Prompto took the bus back home, still reeling from the shock of actually being hired, and by the fact that he hadn't made a complete idiot out of himself. But could he really match the look they were going for? He had never been a confident guy, he could pretend to be, but after a while he'd crack and his insecurities would show through. He took a deep breath, calming himself and calling Cindy to tell her the good news. "Hey babe, what's up?" he heard her say as she picked up.

"I got the job," he said, excited even though he still didn't know how it would go.

"Really? That's so awesome Prom, I knew you'd kill it," she said enthusiastically. He was about to respond when he heard her talking to someone else . "Yeah he did, I knew he would," her voice quieter, as she was probably leaning away from the phone. "Sorry 'bout that Luna was asking what was going on," she added.

"No problem, say hi to her for me," he replied. "And thanks again, I actually totally bombed it, but for some reason the boss hired me anyway," he added with a laugh.

"Here, I'll put you on speaker. And I'm not surprised," she said. He heard the click, then heard Luna's voice muffled in the background and footsteps. 

"Hey Prompto," Luna said now close to the phone as well. "Congrats on the job. Did you see Noctis there?" she asked.

Prompto made a noise of surprise. "I totally forgot one of your friends works there!" he exclaimed a bit too loudly as he noticed the other people on the bus looking over. He waved them a quick sorry and lowered his voice. "Yeah I met him. He was quiet, but seemed nice." 

"He can take a while to open up, but he's really sweet" Luna responded.

"And cute," Prompto added with a laugh. "You two ever have a thing?" he asked.

"No, I had a crush on him when we were pretty young but he's not into girls at all. It's good though cause after that I realized I was," she said. Prompto could hear the girls sharing a quick kiss. 

"You two are so cute," he said with a smile. "I'll let you get back to your date." 

"Okay, bye babe," Cindy said at the same time Luna said "bye bye." Then they hung up. He smiled putting away his phone, he hoped he would find someone that made him happy the same way that those two did for each other. They'd been together for a little over a year, and his longest relationship was under a month. He thought about Gladio, had he intended what he said to sound flirty? Or was that all in his head. He couldn't know but he was most definitely interested in finding out.

 

The next day went the same as the day before, his morning routine rarely changing. But as he was chilling watching TV while he ate lunch, his phone rang. He jumped up off the couch running to grab it off his bed where he'd left it. "S'up," he said, answering just in time but not reading the name.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" A sexy British accent came through and Prompto blushed. He has just said "s'up" to his new boss. He put his hand to his forehead.

"No sorry, I just had to run to grab my phone, sorry about being so casual I didn't realize it was you," he said honestly.

"That's quite alright, I like that you have such a youthful energy," Ignis replied. "I was wondering if you would be able to show up in about half an hour? I have someone coming later to help me hang curtains, so I won't be free around one o'clock as I said I would be yesterday."

Prompto checked the clock, "I'm really sorry but the bus doesn't leave for another twenty minutes so I couldn't get there in time," he replied, feeling bad about already disappointing his boss.

"Alright that is not a problem, I might be able to make tomorrow work. You see we were not supposed to open until next month but we ended up needing to open early so I'm busier then I expected," Ignis said.

"Well, let me know. I can come by after hours sometime or whatever works. I think you're doing a great job with the place" Prompto said.

Ignis was silent for a moment and Prompto could hear a pencil clicking as if he was thinking. "How would you feel about Gladio picking you up? He lives close to you and isn't working today," he asked.

Prompto paused, thinking. On one hand that would be great, he would be in a car with a super attractive man. On the other hand, he'd be in a car with an attractive man and would probably embarrass himself. "Yeah sure why not," he said with a smile. If he couldn't be around these men he'd end up being fired anyway. So better learn quick.

"Fantastic, I will give him a call and he should be there in about ten minutes," Ignis said.

"Alright sounds good, see you soon," Prompto replied, hanging up the phone. He quickly rushed around his room finishing up getting ready. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on his apartment door. 

'Oh shit' he thought, not expecting Gladio to come to the door. He looked around the place, realizing it was a mess. He grabbed his bag and rushed to the door, opening it just a crack and slipping out without letting Gladio see inside. He heard Gladio laugh "Messy in there?" he asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say I wasn't expecting company," Prompto replied with a laugh. "Thanks for coming to get me though, I hope it's not too much trouble," he added.

"Nah, not at all. I'll do anything to help take some stress off Iggs, he is dealing with a lot right now," Gladio responded. 

"Yeah he told me you guys were opening it earlier then planned," Prompto said as they headed down the stairs that lead to the main door. "Is there a reason for it?"

"Sorry man, not really my place to say, it's up to him what he want's to tell the employees," Gladio replied.

"Fair enough I suppose," Prompto responded. He was feeling pretty comfortable. They exited the building and Prompto followed Gladio to his car. It was black and looked to be pricey, but not like, two parking spots pricey. 

"So, you excited for the job now that it's sunk in?" Gladio asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Well, I'm not getting my hopes up, I still don't think I'm gonna be the right employee. But it seems like a pretty fun place to work. And from what I've seen so far I'd have pretty cool co-workers" Prompto said with a beaming smile.

Gladio laughed. "You don't know a lot about how these café's work do you?" he asked as he started the car and they got out onto the road.

"Not really, no, I didn't look it up incase I got weird results," Prompto answered, blushing lightly.

"What? You thought you'd get weird butler porn or something? I don't really think that's a thing," he responded.

"On the internet everything is a 'thing,'" Prompto said with a laugh.

"True enough," Gladio agreed. "Well, with these things it is important to have all the types a girl, or guy, may want. We have Noctis for the quiet mysterious type, Ignis for the graceful mature type, I'm the strong manly, or gentle daddy type, you know whatever the customer wants. But we are missing a cute, sweet, cheery type, we were hoping that would be you. Once you get less awkward," Gladio explained. Prompto listened closely feeling that he was getting good information, but got a bit thrown off by the 'daddy' tossed in there. It wasn't really a thing of his, but at the same time it kinda was.

"You really think I could please customers? I mean, even if I became less awkward, I'm not that confident with my looks either," Prompto replied.

Gladio looked over, giving him a quick smile before returning his attention to the road. "I think you could make a lot of people's days," he replied. "I'm sort of your boss, so I want to be careful with what I say because I never want you to feel uncomfortable or unsafe working with us, but that being said, I think you're very cute and you're smile is infectious. And we can help you get over the nerves some, if you'll let us."

Prompto blushed deeply, looking away so Gladio wouldn't notice. "Thanks, that makes me feel like I might have a shot at this job," he replied. "And it would be really nice working with you guys."

"Trust me, once you put on the suit you'll feel a lot more confident, Ignis picks great suits that flatter people perfectly," Gladio said grinning. "And we are almost there, I'm gonna drop you off cause I gotta go take my sister to a doctors appointment, but you can text me when you're done and I'll come pick you up," he added.

"You don't have to do that, I can catch a bus it's fine," Prompto said.

"It's supposed to rain later and I don't want you waiting out the rain, it's not a big deal" Gladio said. "My phone's right there, get my number from it" he said, motioning to the cubby in between the seats. Prompto did what he was told because even if he might not text Gladio later to come pick him up, he certainly wouldn't turn down the number of a hot man who was offering it up. 

He put the number into his phone and put Gladio's phone back. "Thanks, if it's really raining later I'll text you, but if you're busy I'll be fine I promise," Prompto said, feeling the car slow down and seeing the Café. "Alright, thanks again for driving me," he said cheerly before jumping out of the car. 

"Anytime," Gladio responded with a wave. Prompto felt warm inside even though he knew he had no shot with the man. A guy can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, I was gonna make the next part also part of this chapter but I thought it would be too long so this story will probably have a bunch of shorter chapters :)


	3. Getting to know the boss

Prompto opened the door to the Café, the smell of coffee hitting his senses strong. "Wow it smells fantastic in here," he said as he entered, seeing his new boss sitting at a table drinking a cup of the coffee he was smelling.

"Thank you, I am testing some new blends. Would you like a cup?" he asked. 

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Prompto replied with a bright smile. Ignis got up, heading behind the counter to pour the coffee. He noticed the man was wearing fitted black slacks, and a crisp white shirt with the top few buttons undone; he looked gorgeous. Prompto had been too stressed the day before to notice how great his ass looked in those pants. He quickly flipped his brain away from those thoughts knowing they were not appropriate thoughts to have about ones boss.

"Cream or sugar?" Ignis asked, looking over to him. 

"Both please," Prompto answered. "Extra sugar actually, I like sweet things" he added with a breathy laugh. 

Ignis smiled. "That suits you," he said. "You seem to be in a good mood today, are you feeling a bit more comfortable here?"

"Yes, definitely. I am better one on one, but also I got some time to talk to Glaido on the way and he made me feel a lot better. You guys all seem so nice," Prompto responded.

Ignis brought the coffee over to Prompto, sitting back down and placing the mug across from himself. "I'm glad to hear that, and thank you, I want to make a very welcoming environment, and for that you need friendly staff, hence why I thought you'd be a good fit," he said.

Prompto lit up visibly at the complement. "Thanks," he responded sipping the coffee. "Wow that's even better then it smells," he exclaimed excitedly.

"You think so? I'm more into tea then coffee so I'm not the best judge," Ignis replied. "Normally I have Gladio try it since that man gets by on coffee," he added with a laugh.

Prompto laughed as well. "I was the same way for the last few years of high school, trying to cut back now though," he responded, putting the cup back down. "Anyway, I don't want to take up too much of your time as I know you're a busy man, so what is it I need to do?" he asked.

"Oh right, I just have to grab a few things and I'll be right back," Ignis said, getting up from the table and heading through the door behind the counter. Prompto was hoping he'd get to see the kitchen back there soon. He got up, walking behind the counter to get a feel for it. He felt like an intruder sneaking behind a counter at a store, which he sort of was. 

Ignis reappeared from the door and Prompto made a noise of surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be back yet and I just kinda wanted to see what it would be like, I promise I didn't touch anything," Prompto explained, quickly getting out from behind the counter. 

"It's quite alright, you didn't do anything wrong, you are more then welcome to be back there, your job is going to require you to be in every part of the Café," Ignis said. "Also I want you to feel at home here, I mean obviously be respectful and tidy, but I'm not a boss who demands obedience or anything, I'm understanding," he assured, giving a kind smile. "Now, come over here and I'll start on your measurements," he added, dropping a notepad, pen, and measuring tape on the table they'd been sitting at. 

"I feel lucky. Got my first job and I actually like my boss, from what people I know have told me that is very rare," Prompto said, walking over to Ignis. "Should I just stand here?" he asked, never having been measured for a suit before.

"Oh, my first boss was the devil himself, I swear," Ignis responded with a laugh. "Yes, all you have to do is stand there and lift your arms when I ask," Ignis said, taking the measuring tape in hand. "I'll start with the torso, so if you could relax and put your arms up please."

Prompto did as he was asked, but quickly felt a sense of panic, he remembered when the doctors used to do measurements when he was an overweight child, they had never treated him nicely and he'd repressed those memories as much as he could. Even though he knew he was smaller now, even smaller then the average, he still dealt with body image issues from those days. Ignis started measuring the length of his arms, across his shoulders, down his side, but when he got to the waist section Prompto reflexively put his arms around himself.

"What's wrong, are you not feeling well?" Ignis asked, coming back around to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry," Prompto responded blushing. "I just hate being measured," he added, not really sure what to do.

Ignis looked at him his expression not saying much. "I'm sorry, but it is kind of necessary, Is there anything I can do to make it easier? You can take some of the measurements yourself but you need a second set of hands for most," he said gently.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's fine you can keep going," Prompto answered, looking down, feeling embarrassed.

"Look at me please," Ignis said. Prompto looked up slowly. "I feel like there must be something from your past that is making you feel insecure in some way, so I just want you to know I am not judging you in any way. I'm just here to get you a suit that will hopefully make you feel as beautiful as-" he cut himself off. "As you should," he finished, looking a bit flustered.

"Thanks," Prompto said quietly. "I'm sorry for making things take longer," he added, lifting his arms again.

"Don't apologize for that, it is perfectly alright," Ignis replied, his smile making Prompto feel better. "May I continue?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, I do want to have a cute uniform like you all have," Prompto said, cracking a smile.

"I try to make them all slightly different, I was thinking for you a vest, and a bowtie if you'd be comfortable wearing that," he said, quickly taking the waist and chest measurements. "You can put your arms down now," he added, crouching down in front of Prompto to measure for the pants.

"Yes, that sounds great," he replied enthusiastically. "Any chance the bowtie could be shiny?" he asked.

"Yes, that seems like it would suit you," Ignis replied. "Hold this please." He passed Prompto one end of the measuring tape. "I'm measuring the inseam so you have to hold it to the inside of your pant leg," Ignis explained.

Prompto spread his legs a bit and held the measuring tape to his inner pant leg, pretty much crotch, now realizing why Ignis had told him to help with this one. He laughed lightly, thankful that Ignis was not on the floor in front of him, and also that close to his crotch, that would have made him think things he shouldn't be. 

Ignis jotted down a few more numbers and some notes, then stood back up. "We are all done," he said with a smile. "It will be a bit of a rush but I am hoping this will be done by the time we open," he added.

"Great, I can't wait to put it on" Prompto replied shaking out his body cause it was stiff from standing still. 

"I will give you a call when it's done," Ignis said. "Thanks for coming in today."

"Is the person helping you with the curtains coming soon?" Prompto asked, not really wanting to leave just yet, but also not wanting to be in the way.

"No, sadly they couldn't make it today, I will figure out a way to do it on my own" Ignis answered.

"You sure you don't want some help?" Prompto asked. "I'm a bit short but I can stand on my tiptoes," he added with a laugh.

"Are you not expected back at home?" Ignis asked.

"Nah, I live by myself. Being home can be a bit boring honestly," Prompto answered.

"Well then yes I would love the help," Ignis answered. "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem," Prompto replied, grinning before chugging the coffee still left in his mug. "Ready for action," he said with a laugh. 

They spent the next hour hanging curtains. Ignis was quite fussy about how things were done, and had picked many layers of lacy fabric to create an elegant yet almost cottage vibe. "It looks great!" Prompto exclaimed, taking a step back and admiring their work. "You're really good with design stuff." 

"Thank you. I always had intentions to open my own restaurant so I've been planning it for quite a long while," Ignis replied. 

"Did you always intend it to be this kind of place?" Prompto asked.

Ignis laughed. "No, that was mostly Gladio's idea, though I believe he was joking, but it spoke to me for some reason, so here we are," Ignis replied.

"I know this is not my business but are you and Gladio together?" Prompto questioned. He was just curious, I mean, it wasn't like he actually planned to date either of them.

"I guess that depends on what your definition of together," Ignis answered. "We've been on and off since college, but we've never really been exclusive, although we've tried it we've found it doesn't suit us. We don't have what each other needs for a fulfilling romantic relationship. But we will be best friends through anything," Ignis explained. Prompto wasn't sure if this made him happy or slightly sad, but it wasn't really something he got to have an opinion on either way.

"Well, I'm glad that no matter what, you guys are friends. Whenever I've had a crush on a friend I've never made a move cause I was too scared to lose them. Lost them anyway though once high school was done," Prompto responded. He hadn't been the most popular kid in high school, mostly choosing to hang out with Cindy and whatever friends she had around her, but once high school ended the few friends he had made, never bothered keeping in touch.

"Yes, it can be a difficult step to take," Ignis agreed. "Are you currently seeing anyone?" Ignis asked. "You don't have to answer if you'd prefer not to, I'm asking as a curious friend if I may call myself that, not as your boss," he clarified.

Prompto smlied. "Yeah of course you can," Prompto said excitedly. "I'm not seeing anyone. Single for life," he answered with a laugh. "I mean, I hope not, but I've never been in a relationship that lasted longer then a few weeks so sometimes it feels that way," he added.

"Don't worry about it, you will find the right person. You're still very young," Ignis replied. 

Prompto was about to respond when his phone went off. He reached into his bag and pulled it out. He had a text that read 'Hey Prompto, it's raining and I haven't heard from you so I'm checking in to see if you made it home - Gladio'. Prompto laughed and Ignis looked over, clearly curious. "It's Gladio, he wanted to know why I hadn't texted him for a ride back," Prompto explained.

"I'm not surprised, he is very protective," Ignis replied with an airy laugh. "You should have him pick you up, it's getting late and you've done more then enough to help me," Ignis added.

"Are you sure? I can stay a little longer if you need me to," Prompto asked.

"Yes I am certain, go home and rest, I'll be heading out soon myself," Ignis responded. 

"Alright cool, I'll text him back then," Prompto said, texting Gladio that he was finished and would appreciate the ride if it was still on the table. A couple seconds later he got a text back. 'Sure is, be there in five' 

"I'm going to finish up in the back. Thank you again, for helping today," Ignis said as he headed back to the kitchen area. Prompto gave him a smile and a wave before watching him disappear behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying it! ^^ Next chapter is gonna be focused on Noctis I think. Then gonna be all of them again! Also since Prompto deals with body issues cannonly (If you watched the Anime you'll see this) I wanted to keep that in but I also feel this is a good time to remind everyone reading, you are beautiful as you are, don't change for anyone but yourself <3


	4. Is this a date?

It was the weekend now and Prompto was busying himself by cleaning his apartment, he didn't want to end up in another situation where he couldn't let people inside because of his mess. He hadn't talked to any of his new co-workers since a few days ago when he'd been with Ignis. He had thought about texting Gladio but decided he couldn't think of a good reason to, so he didn't. 

He took a break from the cleaning, flopping down on the couch, he was bored. When he was younger he'd dreamed of moving out and living alone, but the reality sucked a lot more then the fantasy. He pulled his phone out calling Cindy. "What's up?" she said cheerly as she answered the phone.

"Not much, I'm actually really bored," Prompto said with a laugh. "I was wondering if I could maybe tag with you and Luna today?" he asked. They were all friends so he never felt like a third wheel when they all went to lunch or to see a movie. 

"Yeah of course," Cindy responded. "Luna and I got dinner plans later but she's thinking of asking Noctis to come with us, if you joined too that would be great," she added.

"Wouldn't that kinda be like a double date?" Prompto asked, sceptical of her motives.

She laughed. "Chill, I'm not setting you up again, after last time I'm done with that," she responded. "She just hasn't seen him in awhile and wanted to hang out, so since she's bringing a friend why can't I?" she asked.

"That's true I guess, I haven't had much of a chance to talk to him. Well, more like none, I'm pretty sure we exchanged about four words, if that. So it could be good," he said smiling. "And anyway I don't want to eat here alone, so I'm in."

"Great, we will be meeting at the Chefs Menu in the city. Need a ride or can you get the bus?" she asked.

"Really? Not gonna go to bar?" he questioned. 

"No way, you two are both underage and I am not getting thrown out because you can't hold your liquor," she answered. She was right, Prompto had only tried drinking a few times, he got drunk after one drink of pretty much anything and then got stupid. 

He laughed. "Fair enough. I should be fine grabbing the bus," he replied.

"Okay, we will be meeting there around 5:00, see you soon" she said.

"You say that but whenever you say 5:00 you're never there till 5:30," Prompto responded.

"That's on Luna, you know I just throw on clothes and go, but she is worth the wait," Cindy responded. Prompto could hear her light up as she mentioned Luna and he smiled.

"Alright, see you later," he said, hearing her say goodbye then clicking off the phone. He was happy to have somewhere to go. He had about an hour to get ready if he wanted to catch the bus in time, so he got up and headed into the shower.

It was a little over an hour and half later and almost exactly 5:00 when Prompto entered into the restaurant. He looked around not seeing Cindy or Luna, he wasn't surprised. "Can I get you a table?" A waiter came up to him and asked.

"Actually I'm here meeting some friends but I don't see them. Any chance you seen a busty blonde, a gentle fair skinned girl, and a grey wolf looking boy about my age?" Prompto asked with a laugh.

The waiter paused for a second thinking. "I think I'd remember a busty blonde so I don't think they've arrived yet, but I might have seen the boy. He is sitting at a booth at the back, go check if that's the guy you're looking for," he responded with a smile, pointing down one of the rows of booths.

"Alright, thanks so much," Prompto replied before walking down the row of booths. As he got to end he gave a good look at everyone, he seen a boy who looked like he'd fallen asleep at the table and laughed. He kept walking then quickly pulled back. "Noctis?" he questioned, looking at the sleepy boy.

The boy resting his head on the table looked up. "Oh hey," he said. "Sorry long day," he added sitting up. "The girl's aren't here yet but I'm glad you showed up," he said with a smile.

Prompto took a seat on the other side of the booth. "They are always late," he said with a laugh. "It's totally okay if you want to take a quick nap, I won't judge. I'm impressed that you could sleep in a noise place like this though," Prompto said.

"It's a gift," Noctis replied with a grin. "But no I'm alright, I'm just helping out my dad till the Café opens, so I've been up since 6:00," he added.

"Oh god," Prompto said. "That sounds awful, I am not a morning person," he added.

"Neither am I, as you can see," Noctis agreed with a laugh. "What have you been up to while you wait for Café to open?" he asked.

"Nothing," Prompto responded bluntly. "I have been really bored," he added.

"I'd offer for you to hang out with me and my friends, but for that I'd have to actually have friends I hang out with," Noctis said with an awkward laugh.

"I totally know what you mean!" Prompto exclaimed. "Getting out of high school is weird right? It's like the people you used to see everyday are suddenly all gone and it's strange," Prompto replied.

"Yeah it's different, but better for me. High school wasn't great for me," Noctis replied.

Prompto reached over putting a hand on Noctis' arm. "Don't worry about it, you got Luna and you got me," he said with a bright smile.

"Thanks," Noctis responded with a small smile. "Speaking of Luna I'm gonna give her a call and make sure everything is okay," he added.

"Yeah, they should be here by now," Prompto agreed. He watched as Noctis dialled the phone and waited for her to pick up. 

"It's alright I understand, yeah it's fine I promise. Next time." He could only hear Noctis' side of the conversation but it seemed as if something had gone wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Prompto asked quietly not wanting to interrupt. 

"Yes everything is fine, they got a flat tire on the way here and Cindy had to stop and change it herself and it started raining, so they'd have to go back and change so they won't be able to make it," Noctis explained.

Prompto laughed. "That's Cindy for ya," he said. He leaned close to Noctis so he could speak into his phone. "Tell Cindy It's fine, Noctis and I will have a lovely dinner without you," he said teasingly. He noticed the blush on Noctis face and then noticed their lips were inches apart and he quickly pulled back. 

"Yes, go. He's right we will be fine," Noctis said into the phone. "I love you, too," he added before hanging up and putting the phone down. "If they're not coming do you still want to stay?" he asked turning his attention back to Prompto.

"Sure thing," Prompto said with a smile. "I'm charging it to my dads card so order whatever you want," Prompro added. His family was well off, which is why he was able to have is own apartment even though he had no job. They didn't live close and rarely called, they weren't very affectionate people.

"Oh, I can pay for my half it's fine," Noctis said, blushing slightly.

"Come on, let me treat my new friend," Prompto said with a smile.

"You sure?" Noctis asked again.

"Yeppers," Prompto replied. He realized that between himself and Noctis he might actually be the more confident one. It was strange, Noctis had seemed comfortable enough before. Was it just Prompto making him feel this way. Had he done something wrong. He tried not to let it bother him and flagged the waitress over.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked cheerily.

"I'd like a coke and an order of fish and chips," Prompto said smiling back. He never ordered fancy food even at fancy places, it wasn't to his tastes.

"And for you?" The waitress asked, looking to Noctis. 

"I'll have the same," Noctis replied.

"Alright, that will be a few minutes," she said with a smile, walking away.

"Not a fan of fancier food either?" Prompto asked.

"It's more so that I hate vegetables," Noctis replied with a laugh.

"I feel that," Prompto said lifting his fist. Noctis gently tapped it with his own. 

"Sorry if I seem a bit weird, I'm not the best with one on one situations," Noctis said.

"What? No, you're fine, don't worry about it," Prompto said, waving his hands for emphasis. "Funny you say that though, I'm not good when it's more then one person. I guess were opposites that way."

"Well, maybe we can help each other out?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah!" Prompto said, his smile bright on his face again. "I'm really excited to start working at the Café, you guys all seem so nice," Prompto said.

"I'm excited too, Ignis did a great job creating a place where people feel welcome," Noctis replied.

"I think it helps that he himself is super kind and gentle," Prompto responded.

"Most definitely," Noctis agreed.

Their food arrived moments later and they spent the next half hour eating and chatting about different things. Classes they'd been good at and interests they had. Once they'd finished and Prompro had paid the cheque they got up from the table. "Are you a hugger?" Prompto asked as Noctis stood up.

"Not really, but I'm not against it," Noctis replied, putting his arms out. 

Prompto put his arms around him and gave a quick squeeze before letting him go. "It was great getting to know you, can't wait to work with you," Prompto said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'll be working with someone my own age, I mean the others are great, but you know," Noctis said.

"Yeah, I get you," Prompto said, understanding what he meant. Sometimes it was easier to talk to someone the same age. "Want to exchange numbers?" he asked.

"Oh, okay," Noctis responded reaching into his phone. "Give me yours and I'll text you so you'll have mine."

"Here," Prompto held up his phone and Noctis added him as a contact and quickly sent off a text reading 'Hey'. "Great" Prompto said with a smile. "I should head out cause the bus should be here any minute," he added.

"Alright, I live close by so I'm going to talk home. See you later," He said giving a quick wave as he headed off in the direction of his house. Prompto waved back walking over to the bus stop and sitting down on the bench. It had stopped raining now. He smiled to himself, this job was gonna be fantastic and he would work his hardest to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be them all together again! Looking forward to writing them all :)


	5. Open for business

Prompto had gone into work almost everyday for the rest of week Ignis wanting to go over everything that he'd already taught the others. Prompto had enjoyed every minute of it, the work was fun and he couldn't deny that one on one time with Ignis was very enjoyable. 

Prompto was sitting at home Thursday, since Ignis let him have the day off. He was texting Noctis while we watched TV and ate lunch, when he heard his phone ring. He seen 'Iggy' pop up on his screen and answered quickly. "Hey," he said smiling.

"Hello," Ignis replied. "How are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Doing pretty good, what's up?" Prompto questioned.

"Well everything is finished on time so we are still on track to open tomorrow and I just wanted to be sure you'd be coming in," Ignis responded.

"Of course, I can't not be there when we open," Prompto replied. "Plus I'm really excited, did my suit get finished?" he asked

"Yes, I received it last night so now we just have to hope it fits. I'm glad you'll be joining us, I did advertise we'd have four attractive waiters, it would be a shame to be missing one," Ignis said.

Prompto blushed at being counted as one of the attractive waiters. "What time do you want me in tomorrow?" 

"Well, we will be opening at ten but if you could be here at nine that would be wonderful," Ignis answered.

"Alright, I will definitely be there by nine," Prompto responded. "Thanks again Ignis for hiring me, even if it's just a test," he added.

"You're welcome, and I'm quite sure you'll pass" Ignis replied. "I'm going to give Noctis a call now, I will see you tomorrow," he added. Prompto said a quick goodbye and they both hung up. 

Prompto had a hard time sleeping that night, we was starting to get nervous, would customers like him? He didn't know, but he was glad that he would have his co-workers around to help it out. He finally fell asleep around 3:00 and got a few hours of sleep before his alarm went off at eight. 

He woke up quickly downing a cup of coffee, taking a shower, and eating as he dressed. He was going to change once he got there so it didn't matter much what he wore, but he thought it would still make a better impression to show up looking decent. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans without rips, and a white t-shirt. He fixed his hair, tied a red plaid shirt around his waist and rushed out the door. He made it to the bus stop around eight forty and took a seat hoping the bus wouldn't be late. 

He tapped his foot on the ground watching cars drive by to try and pass the time without worrying. He suddenly heard his name being called out and looked around. "Over here," Gladio called from his open window as he pulled up right beside the bus stop. "I thought it looked like you," he said with a bright smile. "Want a ride?"

Prompto jumped up off the bench running to the car. "Hey Glads," he said instantly feeling all his worries go away. "Thank you so much, that would be great," he added, going to the other side of the car and climbing in.

"No problem," Gladio responded. He pulled the car away from the curb, and drove off toward the Café. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I was a little nervous but seeing you calmed me right down," Prompto said with a smile and a light blush.

"Really?" Gladio said, surprised. "That's sweet" he added with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm excited now, I feel like with you guys around I can do this," Prompto said. "How are you?" he asked, realizing he hadn't yet.

"Great, I'm so proud of Iggy for doing all this, and so glad that I can be here to support him," Gladio replied.

"That's awesome, I wish I had supportive people like that in my life," Prompto said. 

"You do now," Gladio said softly, placing a hand on Prompto's leg for a quick second before putting it back on the wheel. 

Prompto blushed but he felt good. They spent the next few minutes in silence, Prompto too focused on getting to work on time to be talkative. But when they pulled up in front of the building at eight fifty he let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks so much Gladio, I don't think the bus would have made it in time," he said, getting out of the car.

"You're welcome, I gotta grab a few things from the trunk and bring 'em in but go see Ignis, he wants to see if the uniform fits you," Gladio said, popping the trunk on the car. 

"Alright," Prompto responded heading into the shop. The place smelled of coffee and had soft jazz music playing. Noctis was inside sweeping the floors. "Hey Noct." 

Noctis looked up. "Hey, you made it on time," Noctis said with a smile.

"Only cause of Gladio," Prompto said with a laugh. 

"I won't tell if you won't," Noctis said with a wink that made Prompto blush. Prompto hadn't seen Noctis in his work outfit yet and he looked gorgeous, he had the same fitted black pants and white shirt as the rest of them, but he had a blazer on top that accentuated his perfect figure and Prompto couldn't help but notice.

"You look great in uniform," Prompto said with a smile. "The customers are gonna be all over you," he added with a laugh.

"Thanks," Noctis replied. "I have a feeling they will mostly be all over Gladio, have you seen him in his outfit?" Noctis asked. 

"No, not yet, but now I want to," Prompto responded. He was going to say more but Gladio walked in carrying some boxes so he quickly closed his mouth.

"What are you still doing here? Ignis is in the back," Gladio said. "Get your butt back there," he added with a laugh.

"Yes, sir," Prompto said to Glaido with a wink before heading into the back room. "Hey Ignis, you here?" He called out, not feeling like he should look around the back rooms even though he worked here now. 

"Yes, I'm here," Ignis replied. "Glad you made it in time," he added. Prompto followed his voice down the small hallway and into the back room. The hall had the kitchen on one side, an employee bathroom on the other and the break room in the back. Where Ignis was sitting at his laptop. "Can you try this on for me?" Ignis said motioning to the suit laid carefully along the couch. 

"Sure," Prompto responded with a smile, grabbing it off the couch and then blushing. "Wait, do you want me to change here?" he asked. 

Ignis looked up from his laptop. "Oh, no, of course not, sorry, I meant go change in the bathroom," he said, a slight blush on his face as well.

"Oh, right, yeah," Prompto replied, now feeling awkward. He headed out the room, only to return a minute later, dressed. "Ta-da," he said, flourishing his hands as he entered the room, doing his best model walk. "What do you think?" 

Ignis looked up again and paused for a moment before speaking. 'He realized I don't look the part' Prompto thought to himself. "You look stunning," Ignis replied. 

Prompto blushed, a smile spreading across his face. "You really think so?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course. Don't you agree?" Ignis questioned, eyeing him up and down.

"I love it, the tailor did a fantastic job and the sparkly bowtie is perfect," Prompto answered. "I'm just not so sure yet that I can fit in with the rest of you." 

Ignis flipped the lid of his laptop down standing up and walking over to Prompto. "I am your boss so this will be the only time I say this, but you are beautiful Prompto, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, if you're ready I'd like to go over everything one last time before opening," he added.

They had a group session to make sure they all knew how today was going to go, since they were doing a trial opening they would only have a small menu, which Ignis had been prepping for all week. And had been working with a chef for weeks making sure everything was perfect. Ignis brought the chef out and introduced him quickly, his name was Ravus, he was quiet but seemed nice enough. (A/N: In my story he and Luna are not related he is super unimportant, I just realized I needed a chef since I don't want Iggy in the kitchen the whole time cause then I don't get to write him XD)

They were told their roles for the day. Ignis would do front of house, greeting the guests and thanking them for coming. Gladio would do coffee and tea as Ignis took that very seriously and had most trust in Gladio, and Prompto and Noctis would be the servers. "Alright we will opening in ten minutes," Ignis announced. He took a deep breath and Prompto could tell he was nervous. 

"I'll go get dressed," Gladio said heading to the door behind the counter. Prompto noticed he took Ignis' hand giving it a quick squeeze as he passed him. He smiled to himself, they were cute together, even if they weren't together.

Noctis did a quick walk around the place making sure everything was in order. "Everything looks perfect, I can't believe you actually pulled this off," he said.

"Thank you Noctis," Ignis responded with a smile. He pulled the curtains at the front of the shop open to let in the light and took a step back with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Prompto said, quickly coming to peak out the window. "Wow," he added, staring at the line-up of people outside the door. A bright smile spread across his face. "People are lining up," he said, turning to Noctis who came over to look as well.

"I'm not surprised," Gladio said entering back into the room. Prompto spun around and almost fell back, Gladio looked incredible, his hair slicked back into a slightly messy manbun, his black pants that fitted his body like a glove, and the crisp white shirt that hugged his body had the top few buttons undone. Prompto watched, or more like outright stared as Gladio grabbed the half apron off the counter and tied it around his waist. "Something wrong?" he asked, clearly noticing Prompto staring. 

"Oh, no, sorry, just excited about opening," Prompto replied. He seen Gladio's expression change as if he was laughing lightly, but he didn't question it. 

Ignis composed himself stepping away from the window. "Get in position everyone, we are now officially open," he said, switching the sign on the door. Gladio came over and held the door open letting the ladies and few men inside; making sure to welcome each person as they entered. Ignis would then lead them to a table. "Thank you so much for coming to our special opening, milady," Ignis said with a brilliant smile as he lead the groups of people to their seats. 

Prompto was instantly overwhelmed but Noctis reached over taking his hand. "We got this," he said confidently. They were both waiting behind the counter till they were needed, not wanting to bombard the customers with all of them at once. Once the line up was inside they had filled almost all the tables, there were just a few at the back that were empty. 

Gladio came up to the counter, "Time to start taking orders," he said with a smile, getting behind the counter so he could start preparing drinks.

Ignis was making sure to keep an eye on everyone and everything, he walked around the place making conversation with the customers. Noctis and Prompto looked at each other and nodded, then quickly each went to a different side of the room to take orders. "Thank you so much for joining us on this lovely afternoon milady's," Prompto said with a sweet smile as he approached the first table which was sitting four high school aged girl's.

"Of course, we seen the flyers and we just had to come check it out," One of them said smiling back. "I have to say though the flyers didn't do you all justice," She added with a wink.

"Well I have to admit I didn't think we would have such lovely guests either, so I suppose we both got more then we were expecting," Prompto replied. The others all giggled and the one who had spoken to him blushed. "What would Milady's like today?" he asked pulling out his pad of paper. He took their orders bringing the sheet back to Gladio before heading to the next table. 

He was happily surprised to see a table with two attractive young men. "Thank you so much for joining us this afternoon sirs," Prompto said, giving his most charming smile. 

"Thank you for having us?" one of the boys said questioningly. He laughed, "Sorry I don't really know how this all works, I'm here cause he wanted to come," he added, gesturing to the man he was with, who looked flustered. 

"That's quiet alright, there is no right or wrong way sir," Prompto replied. "I hope you enjoy everything," he added, turning his attention to the blushing boy who replied with a quiet 'thanks'. He then proceeded to take their order's and bring them to Gladio again. Gladio had filled the last order and he was about to pick it up when Ignis came over. 

"You are doing wonderfully," he said close enough to Prompto that no one would hear. "I'll take this, you get the next the table," he added.

Prompto blushed and smiled at the compliment doing as he was told. He approached the next table ready to welcome the guests, until he realized who they were. "You guys came?" he said, sounding surprised. 

"Hey, that is not how you're supposed to greet us, go back and do it again," Cindy said, gesturing with her hands. Luna leaned over hitting her gently on the arm for being rude.

Prompto laughed quietly but did as he was told, taking a few steps back then returning. "Thank you so much for joining us for our special opening milady's," he said his charming persona instantly back. 

Luna smiled. "The place looks wonderful," she said. "And so do all of you," she added giving a quick wave to Noctis, who waved back. 

"Thank's Luna," Prompto replied with a smile. "And really thanks for coming out you two, it means a lot."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Cindy said with a smile. "I assume you'll be taking our order?" she asked.

"Of course," Prompto replied, taking out his notepad. "What can I get for you gorgeous ladies?" he asked, knowing he could be less serious with them. 

A few hours passed, customers coming and going the whole time, the place was full at points, and mostly full for the whole day up until 3:00 when they flipped the sign closed again as the last customers left and the place fell silent. 

They all took a seat at one of the tables and sighed. Prompto looked to Ignis who looked almost in tears. "Thank you all so much for joining me in this, and helping make this a splendid opening," he said. "It means the world to me."

Gladio, who was sitting beside, him put his arm around him. "Always," he said with a smile. 

"Thanks for letting us be a part of it," Noctis said. "It was tiring, but also really fun, and I got a few girls numbers," he added with a laugh. 

"You gonna call any of them?" Gladio asked with a smirk.

"I think it's weird to call them up and ask if they got any hot single brothers, so no probably not," Noctis replied with a laugh, which they all joined in on. 

"Seriously though, I wish one of those guys would have given me their number," Prompto said. "Did you see the guy at table eight?" he asked.

Noctis looked at him. "Are you serious? Who could miss that guy," he responded.

"True. He was probably taken," Prompto said. Noctis nodded. "I really did have a great time though, the guests were all really nice and I felt surprisingly confident, I guess you were right Gladio, the suit does help."

"I told you it would," Gladio said, grinning. "And you should be confident, you look great and you were working the guests, I was impressed," he added. Prompto smiled. They all sat there awhile longer talking about how they felt everything had went. The chef came though on his way out and Ignis thanked him. 

A few minutes later Noctis got up. "I should be heading out too. Luna's gonna pick me up at the mall since she's gonna be passing by anyway on her way home from Cindy's," he said.

Prompro got up giving him a quick hug. "Great working with you today, text me later?" he asked.

"Of course," Noctis replied. "See you all again on Monday," he said, waving to the group as he headed out. 

"I guess I should be going to, the bus should be coming soon," Prompto said getting up and grabbing his bag from behind the counter. He walked over putting his hand on Ignis' back. "Thanks Ignis, even if you don't end up keeping me on, this was a great experience," he said.

"I certainly hope I will be seeing you on Monday as well," Ignis said. 

"Of course, if I am welcome I will be here," Prompto replied.

"I feel confident in hiring you, your trial started and ended today, as long as you keep working like you did today you are officially hired," Ignis said with a smile. 

"Congrats," Gladio said. "It's well deserved."

"Thanks guys," Prompto replied with a smile. "See you on Monday," he called as he exited the building. It was about a ten minute walk to the bus stop which was great, except as soon as he got to the bus stop he realized he left his clothes in the backroom, and he had left his wallet and phone in his pants pocket. 'of course you did genius, you have a bag yet stuff everything in your skinny jean pocket's that makes sense' he thought to himself.

He checked the time, thinking if he ran he could go back and still get to the bus on time without having to wait long. He ran back to the shop, he was in shape enough that a five minute run wasn't a big deal. He tried the handle on the door happy to see it was still open. He entered inside, no longer seeing the others. 'must be in back cleaning up' he thought, walking through the café and into the back. 

He entered into the main room where he had folded his clothes and put them in the corner earlier that day, stopping dead in his tracks. He blinked and then stared and then blinked and stared, it was as if time was standing completely still. It was only his first day and he had already walked in on his boss having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving myself on something easy to continue off of this time XD Writing this I realized I know very little of how these cafes work.... I thought with anime and many maid/butler cafe j-dramas I'd know things but I don't aha ^^; 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it! <3


	6. Let's never speak of this again

After standing and staring for what felt like both seconds and hours, Prompto quickly spun around rushing out the door and into the café. He paused for a second trying to decide if he should walk home, or call Cindy, cause there was no way he was going back into that room to get his clothes. He couldn't believe what he had seen, he knew Ignis and Gladio had a thing, so that wasn't surprising, but he hadn't expected to walk in on a completely naked Ignis, with Gladio on top of him in just his jeans, in the back of his workplace. How was he ever going to step foot in there again without getting that mental image back? Not that it was a bad image. 

He opened the café door about to leave when he felt a tug on his arm. "Waoh, wait a second," Gladio said. Prompto spun around seeing that still all he had on was his jeans hung low around his hips, and even with his brain panicking he still couldn't help that his body reacted to the sight in front of him. He also noticed that across Gladio's shoulders and down his arms was a large tattoo of an eagle.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I never would have entered, I should have knocked, I am so sorry," Prompto said, too quickly to really be understandable but he assumed Gladio got the point. 

Gladio smiled. "You don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, we should have locked up first, and really we shouldn't have been doing it here at all," he said, looking guilty.

Prompto sighed, taking the closest seat. "I got to the bus stop and realized my wallet was in my pants," he explained. Looking away from the gorgeous man in front of him to stop himself from picturing things he shouldn't. "Can you apologize to Ignis for me?" he asked.

"No apologizes necessary, It was our fault, I take full responsibility for it and I hope you can still continue to work with us," Ignis said, appearing from the back dressed in his work pants and Gladio's t-shirt.

Prompto looked over to him. "Yes, I would still very much like to work here, it was all just a mistake so it's fine."

Ignis put his hand to his forehead. "I feel like a terrible boss," he admitted. Gladio went over to put an arm around him, but he pushed him off. 

"It's okay really, if we could all just forget this whole thing happened that would be great," Prompto said with a laugh. 

Gladio stayed quiet knowing he was the least affected by this whole thing. Ignis walked over taking a seat. "Prompto do we need to discuss anything? I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable working here so if thing's need to be said-"

Prompto cut him off. "Did you put a sheet down?" Prompto asked, surprised that his brain could think of a logical question.

Gladio burst out laughing and Ignis blushed. "Yeah, of course," Gladio said. "I'll go grab your clothes from the back and drive you home okay?" he asked. Prompto nodded and Gladio headed off.

"If you could not discuss this with anyone or tell Noctis, that would be much appreciated," Ignis said.

"Of course not, I would never," Prompto said. "And by the way you're not a terrible boss, but don't shut Gladio out cause you think it will make things weird for me to see you together, it won't," he added.

"Thank you," Ignis said simply. He gave a slight smile, Prompto was glad he looked at least a little less upset.

Gladio entered back into the room Prompto's clothes in a bag he was carrying. Prompto also noticed he had put his work shirt back on since Ignis was wearing his other one. He was both relived, and disappointed that he was wearing a shirt at all. "You ready?" Gladio asked. 

"Yeah, I'll go outside, I can wait a few minutes if you guys need to talk," Prompto said, grabbing the bag from Gladio, and heading outside to wait by Gladio's car that was parked on the street. He played with his phone for a bit as he waited and a minute or two later Gladio stepped outside. He got in and started the car and Prompto followed. "Is everything okay? I really hope I didn't cause issues between you two," Prompto said, breaking the silence.

"It will be," Gladio answered. "Hey thanks for being cool about the whole thing, I would have died if I'd walked in on my boss and his wife at my first job, good god even thinking about it is awful," Gladio added with a laugh.

"Well I doubt your boss looked like mine," Prompto said, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," he added quickly, regretting it.

"No it's fine, it's true, my boss was old and a total shit to work for," he replied. "That's another reason I feel so lucky to be working with Ignis, I know he will only hire good people." 

"Yeah, I am thankful for that as well. As lame as this probably sounds, besides Cindy and Luna you three are now my closest friends," Prompto said. He felt so safe around Gladio that he was starting to become very open, and it scared him a bit.

"Not lame at all. Ignis is my only really close friend, I still go out with some of the guys from my college now and then for drinks, but if I have a problem I'd only trust Ignis," Gladio responded.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you two aren't together," Prompto said. "Well I mean like together as in like a couple," he added awkwardly, realizing he did technically walk in on them 'together'.

"Whenever we were together we tried way too hard to make things work, I love him, I want to be with him, but we kept trying and pushing until we just started to become a bother to each other," Gladio replied.

"You don't think you could ever work out?" Prompto asked.

"Actually, quite the opposite, I fully believe we will, we just haven't found something that we need yet," Gladio said with a smile.

"I hope you find it," Prompro responded. 

"Thanks," he replied. "And hey, about earlier, if you don't get a guys number just trust me that it's his loss, that guy today may have been attractive but I am certain that when it comes to personality you are so far out of his league."

Prompto blushed. "Thanks Gladio," he replied.

"Anytime," Gladio said with a grin. "Anyone knocks your confidence down you come to me and I will build it back up." he added.

"Geeze, if that was the case I'd be coming to you all the time," Prompto said with a laugh.

"You can come to me as often as you want, or need," Gladio replied, turning to the younger man and giving a sweet smile. "We are here," he added, motioning to the building Prompto lived in.

Prompto hadn't noticed that the car had stopped. "Oh, right, yes," he opened the door stepping out, and then ducked his head back in. "Thanks for the ride, and everything else," he said closing the door behind him and heading up to his apartment. He heard his phone go off as he stepped into the elevator and seen a text from Gladio that read 'Anytime ;)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter since I don't know if I'll be able to get much writing done this week. Also I noticed in the last chapter I called Cindy Cidney I forget her name but I fixed it now XD


	7. Want to hang out?

Prompto again had trouble sleeping that night, as much as he wanted to just forgot everything that had happened, he couldn't stop imagines of Ignis and Gladio on the couch from flashing through his mind. The way they had been positioned blocked him from seeing much of Ignis, as Gladio's large body covered most of him. But Prompto keep thinking about his flushed face and messy hair. The way they had looked at each other, it was like nothing he'd ever seen. He wanted someone to look at him that way, like he was everything. 

He went to his small living room, laying on the couch and flipping on the TV to distract himself, and eventually fell asleep. He woke up to the sounds of his phone vibrating on the coffee table, he reached for it, still half asleep he answered it. "Hello?" he said groggily into the phone.

"Hey Prom," Noctis's cheery voice responded. "You sound weird, did I wake you?" he asked.

"Yeah but it's fine, what time is it?" Prompto responded, too lazy to look up at a clock.

Noctis laughed. "It's a little after eleven," he answered. "I was calling to see if maybe you wanted to hang out today, I just bought a new co-op first person shooter game and I thought you might want to play with me."

Prompto smiled, sitting up. "That sounds awesome, I'd love to have a gaming day with you," he responded, his voice sounding more normal. "What system is it for?" he asked.

"PS4," Noctis responded. "I'm out running a couple errands, but we could get together around two if that works for you," he added.

"Yep sounds good. I have a PS4, any chance you could come by here? If not, I can see if Cindy could give me a ride to your place," Prompto replied. He didn't know the bus routes well enough to get anywhere other then into the city and back.

"I'm currently in the city near work so your place isn't far it all if you're really okay with me just coming by without much warning," Noctis said. 

"Sounds perfect, see you soon," Prompto said. They got off the phone and Prompto texted Noctis his address, before getting up off the couch to shower and dress. 

A few hours later Prompto had the house all clean, and was just chilling on the couch checking Instagram when he heard the knock on his door, jumping up throwing his phone on the couch. He opened the door smiling brightly at Noctis. "Come on in," he said, quickly stepping to the side.

"Thanks," Noctis said, coming in and dropping his shopping bags on the floor by the door. "Is it okay if I leave these here?" he asked.

"Of course, make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink?" Prompto asked. "Anything non alcoholic," he specified with a laugh.

Noctis laughed. "I don't drink actually, but I'd take some water," he answered.

"I don't either, I mean, I have at social events before, but being home alone drinking is just too depressing for me," he replied, laughing awkwardly. He took a glass from his cupboard, filling it with water. "I hope it wasn't too long of a bus ride to get out here," he said, making conversation.

"No not at all, totally worth it," he replied with a smile, taking the glass from Prompto and taking a sip before placing it on the side table. "Is it okay if I put the game in?" he asked.

"Definitely, I am ready to blow shit up," Prompto responded enthusiastically.

Noctis walked over to the TV opening the cupboard below it and putting the game in the PS4, he grabbed two remotes as well, coming back and sitting on the couch beside Prompto. He set the game up and put the remotes down as they waited for it to install. "So how're you doing?" Noctis asked, laying back a bit. He looked relaxed and Prompto was glad he seemed comfortable.

"Pretty good, I left my phone in my clothes at work yesterday, so I had to go back for it which was annoying, lucky for me I realized once I got to the bus stop," Prompto said purposely leaving out the whole Ignis and Gladio thing.

"Man that sucks" Noctis said. "You probably could have had Gladio bring it to you," he added.

Prompto paused. "Damn it, why didn't I think of that," he said with a laugh. "I walked back and got it, but Gladio did give me a ride home since he lives close by." 

"Oh, that's convenient," Noctis said. "Ignis lives close enough to me that he told me if I needed a ride home from work he could give me one, but I don't feel right asking him to do more work after all he does already." 

"Yeah I get that, he totally works too hard," Prompto agreed. "Anyway, how are you doing?" Prompto asked switching the subject off Ignis so he wouldn't keep thinking about him, his gorgeous face and slender frame.... Prompto had a problem.

"I'm doing great, Luna and I are getting a place together," he said excitedly.

"Wow, that's cool!" Prompto said. "Do you currently live at home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I live with my dad and his new wife. They are great, but I want to get my own place closer to work, and living with Luna is a dream come true really. When we were younger we always planned to get a place together," Noctis replied.

"I wish I could get a place with Cindy, that would be amazingly fun," Prompto relied with a laugh.

"Why can't you?" Noctis questioned.

"My parents pay for this place and they wouldn't let her stay here," Prompto responded, not liking to talk about his parents much at all.

"They don't like the idea of you living with an older girl?" Noctis asked.

"No it's not that...." Prompto paused, not really sure what Luna had told Noctis. "They just don't like her "lifestyle" as they say," he said, trying to be subtle incase Noctis wasn't in the know.

"They don't like her cause she is trans?" Noctis asked, clearly taken aback.

"Exactly," Prompto replied. "They would never say that is the reason but I'm sure it is, they like her as a person, but they don't want me living with someone 'like that'," Prompto said, making air quotes.

"Dude, your parents seem kinda shit," Noctis said.

"They most certainly can be," Prompto replied, going quiet.

"Want a hug?" Noctis asked, blushing a little.

Prompto smiled "That would be nice," he replied, scootching so he was right next to Noctis on the couch and pulling him into a hug. Noctis wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like that for awhile. Neither one really feeling the need to pull away, until they heard the beep that the game was done, Prompto pulled back with a laugh. "Thanks," he said smiling and grabbing a controller off the table. "Now get ready for an ass whopping cause I am a pro guns-man," he said with a grin. Noctis laughed, clearly not believing him and grabbed his own controller.

Hours passed of them hunched over on the couch kicking ass at the co-op story mode and cheering loudly. Occasionally stopping to high-five in between fights. "This game is awesome," Prompto said as they finished a level.

"I know right? I have been waiting for it for over two years but it was worth the wait," Noctis replied.

Prompto picked up his phone checking the time it was around 7:00. "Woah, I didn't know it was this late. Should I order a pizza?" he asked, looking to Noctis.

"As much as I would love that, I should be getting home, It will take about an hour for me to get back home and I have some stuff to do before bed," Noctis said.

"Alright totally understand, I wish I could give you a ride home," Prompto said, looking guilty.

"It's fine, I don't mind taking the bus," Noctis assured with a smile. 

His smile was beautiful, every time he smiled Prompto couldn't help but smile back. Noctis looked so good in casual clothes just relaxing on his couch and looking comfortable. Prompto stared at him for a minute before speaking. "Is it weird that I kinda want to kiss you goodbye?" he asked, feeling oddly confident.

"Wha..?" Noctis looked completely confused for a quick second before recovering. "No..." he answered tentatively. "I mean no it's not weird, not no you can't kiss me," he clarified. "I mean assuming you actually want to, if it was just a passing thought then ignore my ramblings," he added, blushing.

"No it wasn't a passing thought, I actually want to" Prompto said placing a hand on Noctis check. "Can I?" he asked, wanting a clear answer.

"Yes," Noctis answered, blush deepening. Prompto leaned in, gently placing a kiss on his lips. Noctis had very soft lips, unlike Prompto's own which were a bit rough from being chewed on when he was nervous. He pulled away after a quick moment but Noctis put his hands in his hair pulling him back to deepen the kiss. 

Prompto grinned slowly and carefully pushed Noctis down on the couch. Pulling away for barely a second before kissing him again over and over till they found the perfect rhythm. Noctis clearly feeling bolder then before bit Prompto's bottom lip and Prompto took that as an invitation into his mouth. They spent a good fifteen minutes just making out on the couch. 

Noctis pulled back to speak so Prompto pulled back as well giving him time. "I'm not sure where this is going and I don't want to be a tease, so I want to be up front with you, I'm asexual, I do have sex, it's just rare that I'm in the mood and I have to know the person really well. I don't assume you were thinking this would turn into sex right now, but I felt I should tell you," Noctis said.

Prompto smiled. "Don't worry, I had no intention of this becoming sex, I would never expect sex from someone, and I'd also want to know the person more, as much as I like you we aren't there yet," Prompto replied.

"Good, just wanted to be on the same page," Noctis responded.

Prompto leaned down placing another quick kiss on his lips. "I get it, thanks for telling me," he said. Noctis looked a bit off. "Everything okay?" Prompto asked. 

"Yeah, just not used to someone being so chill about it, people normally wonder how a guy my age could possibly not want sex all the time," Noctis said with a laugh.

"Yes, well, people are normally assholes" Prompto said, laughing as well and climbing off Noctis.

"True," Noctis agreed. "Sorry to kiss you, and then run but I really should be going," he said.

"Not a problem, thanks so much for coming by It was really fun," Prompto replied. 

"Should I call you later to talk about this," Noctis paused to gesture between them. "Or are we cool?" Noctis asked.

"We're cool," Prompto responded. "We're friends, we're gay, we kissed we enjoyed it?" Prompto paused questioningly. 

Noctis nodded. "Most definitely," he said with a grin.

"Well than, nothing to be weird about," Prompto said, holding out his fist.

Noctis fist bumped him and laughed. He got up popping out the disk and putting it back in the case, he grabbed the bags by the door and dropped it in one. "Can I come over again sometime to continue the game?" he asked.

"Yeah, we gotta kill everything!" Prompto replied, way too enthused. "Let me know when you're free," he added. He stood up going over to open the door for Noctis since he had his hands full with the bags.

"Alright, sounds good," Noctis said, stepping out the door.

"Text me when you get home yeah?" Prompto said. A little nervous about Noctis riding the busses at night.

"Will do," Noctis replied, giving a quick wave before heading off down the hall to the elevator.

Prompto closed the door and leaned against it with a smile, Noctis was an awesome friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to have time to write again! I was so missing this. I have plans for a quite a few more chapters but I will probably try to keep it around 15 chapters cause I can't finishs things if I let them go on too long XD 
> 
> If you are enjoying this please leave a comment as that is what keeps me writing when I get stuck! And thanks to everyone who read this far you are awesome!! :D


	8. Texting back and forth

Sunday was pretty uneventful for Prompto, he was talking to Cindy on Skype while she got ready for work, as he made himself lunch. "Hey guess what?" she said, pulling her shirt off over her head. 

"Cindy, I told you not to undress in front of the webcam," Prompto said with a laugh. 

"Why, it's not like you care?" she said with a laugh. "And if you think that someone else is watching then screw them," she said, giving the camera her middle finger. Prompto laughed. Cindy stepped out of screen to change her pants. "Anyway guess what?" she said again.

"What?" Prompto said, slicing a tomato for his BLT.

"Luna got a job at the café you work at," she said, smiling as the reappeared on camera dressed again. "I guess it's gonna be a maid café on the weekend since boss man couldn't find another group of men he liked to work weekends, and clearly you guys can't work every day, so Luna is gonna be working with a few other girls," she said sounding excited.

"Wow, that's awesome, tell her congrats for me," Prompto replied with a smile. "I didn't know it was gonna be a weekend maid café though, I'm surprised no one told me," he added.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, boss man is probably too busy to call everyone and tell them, plus it doesn't really affect any of you," she responded. Sitting on the bed in front of the webcam. "So how are things with you?" 

"Well I'm not the type to kiss and tell, but I will just say I had a good night last night," Prompto said with a wink, taking the laptop and food to the table to sit and eat.

"What? Really? Which one was it? It had to be the big guy right? He is most definitely your type," she said with a knowing grin.

"Sussshhh, I never said it was one of them, and 'big guy' is Gladio, use names Cindy," Prompto said with a laugh.

"You know I can't remember names, that's why I work in the back of a car shop, don't gotta know anyone by name," she responded. "But really though, which one was it? I won't tell, you know me," she said, being more serious.

"You won't tell Luna?" Prompto asked, not feeling it was right to talk about Noctis with Luna, they were close friends but he wasn't sure what they shared.

"Of course n-" Cindy cut herself off. "Wait that means it was Noct?" she questioned.

"Yeah, he came over to play a game which we did, but we also ended up making out on the couch," he said with a smile.

"That's cute, you two would be adorable together, and we could double date all the time," she said excitedly.

"Well we aren't dating, I don't know if he would even be into that idea, I guess we are friends who make out? So like friends with benefits but not sex... So whatever that is," Prompto said with a laugh, finally taking a bite of his food.

Cindy laughed. "No need to label it, if you're happy I'm happy. I still think you and big g- I mean Gladio, would also be good together though," she said.

"Your opinion has been taken into consideration," Prompto said teasingly.

"Good," Cindy replied, playing along. "I should get going, work starts soon," she said.

"Alright, see you later," Prompto said. Cindy made smooching sounds as she shut off the video chat. Prompto rolled his eyes, closing the laptop and finishing his lunch. 

He decided to go out for groceries that afternoon since he had nothing better to do and really needed some things. He dressed, grabbed his over the shoulder bag and headed out. It was sunny, but there was a nice breeze that made him feel weirdly alive 'I guess that's what happens when you don't go outside much' he thought to himself. He took a seat at the bus stop waiting for the bus that should already be there and sighed, he needed to consider getting a car, and someone to teach him how to drive.

He pulled out his phone seeing a text from Gladio. 'Hey, just felt like checking up on you I hope that's okay' Prompto lit up immediately. Cindy was right, Gladio was really his type in every way. 

Prompto texted back. 'Hey :) Yeah it's totally okay. I'm doing good just bored waiting for the bus but you texting me made me smile' Prompto read over it again, making sure it didn't seem too weird and sent it.

'Man I wish I could pick you up and drive you, but I gotta take Iris into work to get her fitted for her maid outfit' Gladio sent back.

'No worries, I don't expect you to drop things just to drive me around :P And what's up with this maid thing? One of my friends was telling me about it today cause her GF will also be working there I guess but that was the first I heard of it' Prompto sent back. He seen the bus pull up and got in taking a seat by the door. He liked being close to the door because he was a bit claustrophobic, and that made him more comfortable.

Gladio texted him back. 'Oh yeah, It's been in the works for awhile but Ignis didn't want to tell anyone until he got it figured out. The girl's will be starting the first weekend of next month. Ignis found four he likes and also a female chef to work weekends, it's gonna be great I think. I hope you're not mad about not being told." 

'No it's fine, I just thought no one told me because of the whole friday situation' Prompto replied.

'No it's nothing like that, Ignis is too professional for that to be an issue. Are you still okay?' Gladio texted back.

'You mean about that whole thing? Yeah I'm fine, I still feel a little guilty but nothing that will affect work' Prompto responded. Deciding it would be weird to say he was fine besides picturing them multiple times after the fact.

'Good, glad to hear that. Don't let it affect personal things either. I don't want you feeling weird around me now or anything' Gladio replied.

'Haha never, you make me feel completely comfortable in a way I'm not used to' Prompto texted back no longer reading over his texts before sending them. For a moment he worried he might have crossed a line.

'Well I will have to get you used to it ;) Iris is here so I gotta go, talk later" Gladio responded. Prompto blushed. Somehow Gladio just texting a winky face got him all weird feeling. He sighed. He was slowly becoming a disaster, he had weird feelings for three different people. Wanted Ignis and Gladio to be together and yet was also slightly jealous that they were, he know he would have to figure out how he felt and talk it over with them at some point. But not today. 

He went about his business in the city, deciding to get a hair cut while he was out as well since it had been weeks; now that he was a butler his appearance mattered more then it did before. It was around six by the time he got home and flopped down on the couch after putting the groceries away. He watched the hands on the clock tick. 'Why does being alone seem so much more lonely now' he thought to himself. 

He heard his phone beep and he checked it seeing a missed call from Gladio. He quickly clicked the call back button and waited. "Hey," he heard Gladio's deep voice say as he answered.

"Sorry had the ringer muted, what's up?" Prompto asked.

"I just wanted to talk about earlier, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. Ignis seen our texts on my phone and told me it came off as flirting. The people I talk to are mostly people I've known a really long time and they know that's just who I am, so it's not weird, but I forgot you don't really know me that well yet, so I just wanted to make sure I didn't freak you out," Gladio said, sounding a lot more serious then he normally did.

"No Gladio it's totally fine, I mean I did sort of take it as like friendly joke flirting, but I didn't think it was anything serious, it's all good," Prompto replied, smiling and hoping Gladio could tell. 

"You sure? I can change the way I speak to you if you want," Gladio replied.

"No, I like way you speak to me, I was being honest before, I feel completely comfortable around you, so I would tell you if anything bothered me," Prompto said.

"Alright, I just wanted to be sure, I'm not used to being like someones boss and I'm really trying not to make a mess of things," Gladio responded.

"You're doing a great job Gladio, I just hope it didn't mess anything up between you and Ignis," Prompto said.

"Nope, we are totally open, so even I was straight up flirting with someone he wouldn't care, so don't worry about it," Gladio replied.

"Oh really? That's cool," Prompto said, feeling a little less guilty about his developing crush on Gladio. 

"Yeah it works for us," Gladio replied. "Can I drive you to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, If it's not too much trouble it would be a huge help," Prompto replied. It would be helpful, as he didn't like waiting for the bus, but he also just liked spending time with Gladio. "I know this is super weird, but can I hug you tomorrow?" Prompto asked.

Gladio laughed, but more in a surprised way then a teasing way. "Sure if you want to, I certainly don't mind at all," Gladio said sweetly. "See you tomorrow," he said. Prompto said a quick goodbye and they hung up. Prompto felt so much happier hearing Gladio's voice.

He slept great that night, falling asleep early and waking up fully rested at 8:20. He busied himself checking social media on his phone until it was time to get ready for work. He was showered dressed and waited on the bunch outside his apartment building by 9:00.

Less then five minutes later Gladio pulled up rolling down the window. "Morning Prompto," he called out. Prompto hopped up off the bench, grabbing his bag that contained his work clothes and stepped up to the car opening the door. "Wait one sec," Gladio said, stopping him from getting in. Prompto watched, confused as Gladio got out of the car and walked around to his side.

Gladio held his arms out and Prompto laughed, smiling brightly. "You remembered," he blushed, slightly embarrassed, but also very happy. He threw his bag in the car and embraced Gladio, tightly wrapping his arms and him, his face pressed against Gladio's t-shirt covered chest. He felt Gladio's arms wrap around him as well and muttered out a quick "thank you," before pulling away and smiling up at the taller man.

"No problem," Gladio said with a grin. He looked as if he wanted to say more but he didn't. Instead walking back to his side of the car and getting back inside. Prompto got in as well, moving his bag so he could sit. 

"So is Iris excited about working as a maid?" Prompto asked, starting a small talk conversation that lasted until they pulled up in front of the café. 

"Ready for another day of work?" Gladio asked.

"Heck yeah!" Prompto replied enthusiastically as he jumped out of the car and ran into the café to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally a filler chapter but I wanted to write it anyway XD I am super into Gladio and Prom right now so they are my fav to write. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading this far!! And as always comments keep me going. So good or bad I would love to know that you're thinking :)


	9. Don't call me darling

Even though it was only their second day open, everyone had found a good rhythm. There wasn't as much of a line when they opened, but by about an hour into being open the café was full. Ignis was still welcoming and seating people, and Gladio was behind the counter, predicting the drinks people would order with unbelievable accuracy so they were able to get orders out quickly. Unlike on opening day, they had a full menu, so Gladio was also making sure the glass display stayed filled with all the options. 

Noctis and Prompto were working as a perfect team taking and delivering orders. Prompto was starting to really enjoy getting to meet and talk with so many new people. He was also getting pretty good tips which was a bonus.

Prompto approached a table with a guy sitting at it, recognizing him as the attractive guy from the day before. "Welcome back sir, it is a pleasure to see you again," Promto said with a smile. 

"Pleasure to see you as well," he replied with a wink. Prompto blushed. "The food here is good, but I must admit I came back for the views," he added. Prompto laughed awkwardly, not really understanding what he meant.

"Well, I'm glad you are enjoying the place sir," Prompto said trying to be polite.

"I do love when you call me that," The man replied as he stared at Prompto, looking him up and down and smirking in a way that made Prompto quite uncomfortable.

Prompto coughed, taken aback, but ignore the man. "What can I get you?" he said.

The attractive man that was now looking less attractive by the minute, looked up from the menu. "Well there's quite a few things I'd like that aren't on the menu," he said in a tone that made Prompto uneasy. "But I'll have the strawberry shortcake, and a sweet green tea," he said. 

"Good choice, that's one of my favourites," Prompto said, smiling as he wrote down the order, trying his hardest to keep his character up.

"Might want to cut back on the cake there, darling, as cute as you are, a diet wouldn't hurt," the now completely unattractive man said.

Prompto took a step back, visibly upset. He didn't know what to say so he glanced over to Ignis who was speaking to a customer a couple tables down. Ignis looked up seeing his face and quickly came over. "Is something the matter sir?" he asked looking to the man sitting at the table.

"No, not at all, just having some fun with Prompto here," He said smiling. Prompto hated hearing the man say his name. It was on his name tag so all the customers knew it, but hearing him say it was disgusting.

Prompto was too embarrassed to bring Ignis into such a small thing, so he just smiled and nodded. "I'll go get your order sir," he said bringing the order sheet to Gladio, who flashed him a quick smile, making him feel a bit better. 

Prompto took orders from another table before grabbing the order for the horrible personality man and bring it over to him. "Enjoy sir," he said, quickly placing the tea and cake on the table and turning to leave. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned back. 

"Why such a rush?" he said. "Did I upset you? If I did I am sorry darling, it wasn't my intent, I just thought someone should be honest with you," he said not looking or sounding sorry at all. "Though from behind that extra cake might be helping," he added winking again. Prompto had enough, he walked away without a word. He served the rest of the tables, returning to his cheery self, even though he felt oddly gross. 

After about half an hour the man called him over again to pay and Prompto completely ignored him. As he walked past the table the man reached out tapping him on the butt. "Sorry, my mistake," he said instantly, but his expression said otherwise. "I'd like to pay now," he said, now having Prompto's full attention. 

Prompto felt as if he was going to cry, and the man looked as if he could tell and was oddly pleased about it. This time Prompto waved Ignis over. "Can you help this guest please, I need to go on break for a minute," he said, quickly heading off to the back room without so much as a word. 

Lucky for him the day was close to over, it wasn't too busy so he didn't feel as guilty about leaving them to do his work. He headed into the break room flopping down on the couch and feeling a tear run down his face, he had loved this job so much and single handedly that man had ruined it. He took a deep breath calming himself down, he washed his face in the bathroom sink and poked his head out seeing the man was gone before going back to work. 

Another hour of work went by without any more issues. Prompto had waited on a sweet mother and her 6 year old daughter who had made him laugh many times. And a set of three sweet guys who were friendly in a completely non creepy way, by the end of work he was feeling a lot better.

Once work ended and Ignis shut the doors flipping the 'open' sign to the 'closed' one, he turned to Prompto. "Can I speak to you in my office please?" he said, sounding serious. The other two looked at Prompto confused, and Prompto nodded. 

He followed Ignis into the office feeling nervous. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, as soon as Ignis closed the door.

"I'm not mad Prompto, I just want to know what happened. You looked upset," he said leaning against the desk. "You can sit," he added with a gentle smile.

Prompto took a seat and looked up at him. "It wasn't a big deal, I shouldn't have gotten you involved," Prompto said.

"I don't mind getting involved, that is why I am here, to help you all out in any way I can. So please, tell me why you looked as though you were about to cry," Ignis said.

"That man," Prompto said, pausing. "He kept making comments, nothing major but just little things, and looking at me like this, while calling me darling" Prompto said reenacting the way the man had looked at him and instantly feeling uncomfortable looking at Ignis that way, as if he was an object and not a person. "I dealt with that, it wasn't a big deal but then he told me to diet and that hurt, so I started ignoring him and then he touched my ass and grabbed my arm and I freaked, so I ran," Prompto said, saying everything he was thinking and feeling.

Ignis stayed completely silent for a good few second before speaking. "I am very sorry Prompto, that never should have happened. I should have been watching better." Ignis said, guilt clear on his face. 

"It's not your fault Ignis, I just really didn't know how to deal with it, I've been bullied in the past and it brought back those memories and I froze," Prompto explained, a tear running down his face. 

"I am glad you called me over, If something like that ever happens again I need you to promise me you will signal myself or Gladio, can you promise me that?" he asked crouching down to Prompto's level lifting his face to look him in the eyes and seeing his tears. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Yes Ignis, I promise," he said, finding it oddly hard to deny Ignis when he looked at him like that and used that voice. He found himself feeling a bit flushed.

"Good," Ignis said softly before wrapping his arms around Prompto in a hug. "I am so sorry Prompto, I promise you that man will never be allowed back in. If he tries I will have Gladio quite literally throw him out," he added, sounding completely serious.

Prompto laughed, wrapping his arms around Ignis. "Thank you, Iggy," he said. "Oops, sorry, Ignis," he corrected, realizing he had used the nickname he has written in his phone.

"Iggy is fine," Ignis replied, releasing the younger man from his embrace. "I want you to feel safe, and more importantly I want you to be safe. If anything is questionable, step away, take a breath and come talk to me," Ignis added. 

"Will do, Iggy" Prompto said with a smile. "You really are the world's best boss you know" he added with a smile.

"Thank you Prompto, I am trying my hardest. I still feel I'm making many mistakes, but I will continue learning, because I want to be the boss you all deserve," he said, standing back up and leaning back against his desk again.

"Ignis you are too hard on yourself, everyone makes mistakes but you always know the right things to say to make them better, that's a great skill for a leader to have," Prompto said, beaming up at him.

Ignis smiled a bit "You are such a ray of light Prompto," he said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Thank you for speaking with me, you can go see the other's now," he said gently. 

"I should do that, I don't want them thinking I was fired," Prompto said with a laugh. Part of him just wanting to stay alone with Ignis in his office. 

"And Prompto remember what I said before. You don't need to diet" he added, opening the door. 

Prompto blushed remembering that Ignis had said he was beautiful. "Thanks," he said again, heading out to see the others. 

"Send Gladio back here please," Ignis called after him.

 

"Everything okay?" Noctis asked, as he entered back into the main room.

"Yeah," Prompto replied with a smile.

"Glad to hear it," Gladio said ruffling his hair. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Actually, Ignis want's to speak to you, so I'll take the bus, but thanks," he said.

"Alright," Gladio replied, placing his hand on Prompto's shoulder as he passed by, heading into the back room.

"Noct, any chance you're free tonight to play more of that FPS?" Prompto asked, looking to Noctis.

"Hell yes!" he replied, fist bumping the air.

"Awesome," Prompto smiled. He checked, making sure he had all his things before heading home this time. He knocked on the office door, "Noctis and I are heading out see you two tomorrow," he called, hearing both the men say goodbye. 

Noctis went home with Prompto and they spent the afternoon getting farther into the co-op shooting game. Prompto ordered a pizza and they ate together as they played. "Wow, you really are a talented guns-men" Noctis said as they finished a boss fight that Prompto had taken out almost single handedly. 

"It's always the innocent ones," Prompto replied with a laugh. "I spent a lot of time playing these games by myself when I was younger, so I got a lot of practice," he added.

"You don't have any siblings?" Noctis asked.

"Nope, only child. And as you know, my parents are kinda shit, so I didn't have friends over often," Prompto answered.

Noctis leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "You have someone to play with now," he said smiling.

"Yeah," Prompto replied. "Noct?" he questioned.

"What's up?" Noctis asked, pausing the game and giving Prompto his full attention.

"I know this is weird to ask but we aren't dating right? Like I mean it's okay if I like someone else?" Prompto asked, shifting from side to side nervously on the couch.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it that much, I don't think we are," Noctis said. "For me personally I don't really care what you do with other people, as long as I am not helping you cheat on someone," Noctis explained.

"Oh, definitely not, I wouldn't cheat on someone and I wouldn't drag you into that for sure. I just kinda have a crush on Gladio," Prompto said blushing.

Noctis laughed. "Doesn't everyone? I mean I'm not saying I want to sleep with him or anything, but I do really enjoy spending time with him."

"Yeah, I know I don't have a shot, but as long as I can be close to him I'm happy, I just wanted to make sure I didn't mess things up with you," Prompto responded, smiling at Noctis.

"Don't say that, if you haven't talked to Gladio about it you can't know that you don't have a shot. I don't know what his type is, well besides Ignis because it's clear they are together in some way, but you are awesome," Noctis said, making Prompto blush. "And as for messing things up with me you won't, I'm Polyamorous, so like I said, if everyone knows what's going on I don't care. But if I kiss you and you want me to stop just say so yeah?" he added.

"Thanks Noctis, and I will tell you if I end up dating someone," Prompto replied with a smile. 

"Are you okay with me kissing other people?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah for sure, I really enjoy being friends that can make out without having to worry about strings and labels," Prompto replied.

"Cool, just wanted to check since it goes both ways," Noctis replied with a smile.

"Thanks for talking with me, I just like communicating so I don't have to wonder and worry," he added.

"Totally understand, it's something I really like about you actually," Noctis responded. "Ready to get back to beating the shit outta things?" he asked.

Prompto laughed. "You know it!"

Noctis ended up leaving around 9:00, his dad came to pick him up. After their goodbyes -which ended in a few more kisses- Prompto went and flopped down on his bed, checking his phone to see a text from Gladio.

'Ignis told me what happened today. I'm not gonna say sorry a bunch cause I am sure he did that enough for the both of us. But if you need to talk or just someone to listen I'm here, he was an asshole but that reflects badly on him and him alone got it? So don't let it affect you too much yeah?'

Prompto smiled. 'I won't, he's not worth the time. Turns out you were right that I am out of his league cause he sucks haha. Probably gonna cringe anytime I hear the word 'darling' from now on though' He texted Galdio back.

He heard his phone ring seeing it was Gladio and picking up. "Hey, didn't want him to be the person you think of when you hear that, so I just wanted to call and say goodnight, darling," Gladio said his voice so smooth and sweet.

Prompto realized he liked the word so much better from Gladio's mouth almost too much really. He blushed. "Much better," he said with an innocent laugh. "Goodnight Gladio," He added.

"Sleep well," Gladio said, before hanging up the phone. Prompto beamed, with these guys in his life, even shitty situations ended up being pretty alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this chapter but since I wrote it I thought I'd upload it for now. I like how the next chapter is going better. That should be up quite soon :)


	10. Lunch Date

The rest of the week went by without any problems. Gladio drove Prompto to work every morning and drove him back most days. There hadn't been any more issues with customers, except for when that man tired to come back in and Gladio took him outside and talked to him. Prompto never seen him again after that. But Prompto had asked him later what happened and Gladio told him he had told the man that he would cut off any part of him that came in contact with Prompto. The knife he had been holding and his wicked grin was enough to scare anyone off. Prompto felt safe again. Ignis had been a bit overprotective for the first few days but he was giving Prompto a bit more space as the week went on until things were back to normal. 

It was just after 3:00 on Friday and they had just closed after their first whole week of working, Prompto took a seat at one of the tables. "Another fun day," he said with a smile. Prompto had quite a bit of energy so he wasn't normally all that tired after work.

"Well, someone seems extra chipper today," Gladio said taking a seat across from him.

"Yeah cause someone got a cute guys number," Noctis said with a teasing wink at Prompto as he joined them at the table.

"Susshh, it's not just cause of that," Prompto said with a laugh.

"Do you think you will give him a call?" Ignis asked taking the last seat.

"Probably not, he is super sweet from what I've seen and he is hot, but I don't think I'd actually want to date him," Prompto replied. 

"Why not? He sounds like a catch from what you just said," Gladio questioned.

Prompto blushed not wanting to give Gladio the real reason of not wanting to date the man because he wanted to date Gladio, so he came up with another reason. "Don't know, just didn't have that feeling you know?" he said, trying to make it sound believable.

"I totally get that," Noctis said, clearly trying to help him cover up his real reason. He took Prompto's hand under the table for a second and smiled.

Gladio laughed. "Somebody has high standards," he said teasingly. "Just to be clear I am kidding," Gladio clarified.

"Yes, we all know you have the highest standards," Ignis responded.

"Hey, not my fault, I think everyone should have high standards and accept nothing less. Might leave you single, but at least you ain't stuck in an unfulfilling relationship. Plus they aren't unreasonable, I mean you do met them all," Gladio replied.

Prompto noticed the blush on Ignis' face. By this point it was common knowledge between them all that Gladio and Ignis were currently together. "I love how you think that if Ignis passes that means they are not unreasonable, as if somehow Ignis is average in any way," Noctis said.

"Yeah Iggy is way above average, I think he could pass anyone's standards!" Prompto joined in.

"Okay I know you are all teasing, but please don't speak about me like I'm not here," Ignis said, his blush growing.

"Got it, sorry," Gladio said, knowing he was the one who started it.

"Quite alright," Ignis said with a smile. 

"Okay, so, I was thinking since we got through the first week we should all celebrate," Gladio said. "I was thinking of taking you all dinner if you'd be into that."

"I'm definitely in," Prompto said with his classic bright smile.

"Sure, as long as I can get there by bus, I'd like to come," Noctis agreed.

"Thank you Gladio, that would be lovely," Ignis said with a soft smile in Gladio's direction. "And I can give you a ride Noctis," he added.

"Great thanks," Noctis replied.

"So it is settled than. Can everyone make this Sunday around 5:00 at the new place in the city?" Gladio asked.

"Oh, you mean that one on Lacewood? The Silver Grape or whichever fruit it is," Ignis asked.

"I never remember the name either, but yeah, that one," Gladio said with a laugh. "I can pick you up Prompto," he added.

"Alright than yeah, that works for me," Prompto said cheerily.

"Perfect. See you all on Sunday than," Gladio said.

They all said there goodbyes and Prompto got a ride back with Gladio again. They were almost back to his place when his phone rang, he pulled it out seeing it was his parents. "Weird, my parent's are calling, is it okay if I take this?" he asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Go for it," Gladio replied with a smile.

Prompto answered it. "Hello?" he said tentatively, his parent's almost never called him.

"Hello dear," his mother said, sounding sweet and cheery as she normally did. "I know it's short notice but your father and I were wondering if we could come visit this weekend, we both have the weekend off, which you know is quite rare, so if you don't have plans we thought it would be nice to see where you live," she explained.

Prompto lit up. Sure his parents had some outdated views and weren't always the best parents, but still, he was excited for them to see him now and show them around. "Of course mom, that would be wonderful. Would you be flying in tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, our flight should arrive tomorrow around five in the evening, text me your address and we will get a taxi, since I assume you still don't drive," she replied, sounding a bit judgemental but Prompto let it go.

"You'd be correct in assuming that," he said. "Okay, so I will see you tomorrow than?" Prompto responded.

"Yes, I will call you from the airport to let you know that we've arrived. Goodbye son," she said.

"Okay, bye mom," he replied, hanging up the phone.

"Your parent's are coming to visit?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird though, it's been a long time since I last seen them," Prompto answered. Not needing to go into detail as they had discussed his parents on the way to work a few days earlier.

"Well, hopefully it will be good seeing them again," Gladio said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am really excited actually," Prompto replied with a smile. "I won't be able to make it to dinner though."

"That's okay, I will text the guys and we'll do lunch instead, it's no big deal," Gladio replied. "It wouldn't be the same without you," he added.

Prompto blushed. "Thanks," he said. Gladio just gave him a smile and they sat in silence till they pulled up to his building less then a minute later. "Thanks so much for driving me back," Prompto said with a smiling, getting out.

"You don't have to thank me every time, I live close, and it's nice not having to drive alone. You're great to spend time with you know," Gladio said.

Prompto got back in the car leaning on the seat to reach over and give Gladio a quick hug. "Thanks Glads," he said, feeling confident, he placed a quick kiss on his cheek before exiting the car again and going inside his building without looking back. He was blushing. Him, little shy Prompto, had just kissed his crush. Sure it was just the cheek but that's a start right?

It was only once he had returned to his apartment that he started regretting it. What if Gladio didn't like him that way and took it as a sign that Prompto liked him and it made things weird. He hoped that Gladio would think of it as a friend thing. I mean technically he was Prompto's second boss, you shouldn't kiss your boss on the check. He sighed flopping on the bed in his room. 

His thoughts quickly switched to those of his parents and he started making plans. He wanted to take them into the city and let them see where he worked and spent his time, but he also wanted them to see the nature parts, they had a lovely beach an hour away that could be fun. He spent a few hours online looking up the best tourist places and planning out the whole weekend, he was unexpectedly excited about their visit. 

He was in the middle of rechecking the schedule when Cindy's name popped up on his screen. "Hey," he said answering the video call on his laptop.

"Hey, what's up babe?" she responded with a smile.

"Well, my parents are coming down so that's different," Prompto replied.

"Really? Any reason?" she asked, clearly as surprised as Prompto was.

"Not that mom told me, I guess they just got time off or something. It does seem really strange though right? I mean they've never visited me here," Prompto questioned, knowing Cindy didn't have the answers.

"I don't know, maybe they just miss their amazing son," she said with a bright smile. "I wouldn't worry about it, just have fun and enjoy your time with them," she added.

"Thanks Cindy I will," Prompto replied. "So what's up with you?" he asked. They spent the next hour talking and laughing about some of the most amusing customers they'd both had to deal with that week. 

"Alright, I should be going cause I got an early shift tomorrow, goodnight Prom," Cindy said as she wrapped up her last story.

"Yeah I should be heading off to bed soon too, goodnight," Prompto replied, giving a quick wave before hanging up and closing his laptop. He got ready for bed, made himself a quick snack and watched tv for half an hour before he climbed into his bed and went to sleep still thinking about how great it will be to see his parents again.

The next morning Prompto slept until well after the sun came up, he only got up when he heard his phone go off, he rolled over grabbing it off the nightstand and checking to see a text from Gladio. 'I told the others you couldn't make dinner and we all agreed doing lunch was just as good so we are meeting at the Modern Times instead. I will be there to pick you up in an hour'

Prompto checked the time seeing it was 10:22. ''Okay great! I'll be waiting outside :)' Prompto replied. He got out of bed doing his morning routine, which left him with about 20 minutes of time left over so he picked out the clothes he was going to wear to meet his parent later and made sure his place was spotless, even though he assumed they would be staying at a hotel.

At 11:10 Prompto headed downstairs to wait on the bench outside his apartment. As always Gladio was on time and showed up five minutes after. "How you doing today?" Gladio asked, giving Prompto a smile as he got into the car.

"I'm doing fantastic" Prompto said cheerily. "Afternoon with friends, evening with family, It's gonna be a good day," he added.

"I'm so happy for you," Gladio said sweetly. Prompto looked to him a blushed, remembering he had in fact kissed him on the check yesterday. 

"Hey Gladio about yesterday, I just wanted to say sorry for being weird with the whole cheek kiss thing, I was just really happy about my parents and I wasn't really thinking," Prompto explained hoping not to make things weirder. Gladio hadn't even brought it up so maybe he was fine.

"Don't worry about it, I thought it was cute," Gladio replied. "Friends can do that kinda stuff right?" he added.

Prompto smiled "Yeah sure, why not," he said. "Glad we're cool," he added.

Gladio laughed. "You worry so much, you don't have to Prompto, we all care about you, no little weird thing is gonna change that so relax," he said, gently placing his hand on Prompto's leg for a second in a comforting gesture before returning it to the wheel to drive.

Prompto laughed. "Got it," he said with a smile, nodding. 

It was less then a 10 minute drive from Prompto's apartment to the place they were having lunch, so they were still in the middle of a conversation about what kinda car Gladio wanted when he had the money, when they pulled into the parking lot. "That's Iggy's car so they made it here first," Gladio said. 

"Not surprised really, I have a feeling Ignis shows up at least twenty minutes early for everything," Prompto said with a laugh.

"Yeah, when we were first dating I used to have to tell him to meet me places half an hour after I planned to meet so we'd get there about the same time. At the time I found it annoying but now I really respect that cause it makes the people you're meeting feel like they were worth waiting for," Gladio replied. He held the door open for Prompto, who smiled stepping inside. 

Noctis waved them over from the booth they were sitting in against the window near the back. "Hey guys," he said as they approached. Him and Ignis sat beside each other in the booth almost touching, they seemed really comfortable together and Prompto was happy to see that, as he never seen them together much. 

"Hey," Prompto said with a smile, sliding into the booth across from them. "Wow Iggy, you look casual today," Prompto said, realizing he'd never really seen Ignis out of his work clothes.

"Yes, surprisingly I do own things other then my work attire," Ignis said with mock offence.

"Very little though," Gladio said with a laugh sitting in the booth with Prompto. Because of his larger size their arms were touching and Prompto smiled slightly.

"If I looked that good in my work clothes I wouldn't own much else either," Noctis said teasingly. 

"Who said you don't," Prompto said with a wink. Noctis laughed. 

"Isn't this supposed to be a work lunch?" Ignis asked. He was the only one at the table trying to seem even somewhat professional.

"Nah, it's a friends hanging out lunch," Gladio replied reaching across the table to take Ignis' hand. "So chill," he added. Prompto could see Ignis visibly relax and he smiled to himself, Gladio had that affect on people.

"Okay, speaking of lunch who is ordering what?" Noctis asked, picking up his menu.

They spent a few minutes discussing the menu until the waitress came over and gave them a bright smile. "My name is Angela and I will be your waitress today, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," she said cheerily. 

"Thank you," Ignis replied giving her a smile. "We are ready to order I think," he said looking around the table, they all nodded.

"Alright then, what can I get you?" she asked.

They went around the table all ordering their drinks. Ignis ordered a water, Noctis got a Coke, Prompto went for cream soda, and Gladio ordered root beer. Then they went to food. Ignis ordered a salad with chicken, Noctis got a clubhouse sandwich with fries, Prompto got the same but with onion rings so they could share, and Gladio got a pasta dish and the add on garlic bread. "Okay I will be back with your drinks in a moment," she said with another quick smile before she headed off.

"So, how are you two doing?" Gladio asked, looking to the two across from him.

"I'm doing good, my dad wants me to pick which college I want to go to soon though, which is a bit stressful," Noctis said. 

"Are you thinking about moving?" Prompto asked.

"No, I like it too much here, I might move like an hour away but no farther then that," Noctis replied. 

"That's a relief, I didn't want to lose you after we only recently became friends," Prompto said.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving, just trying to figure out what I even want to do," Noctis said. "Anyway, your turn," Noctis said, gesturing to Ignis and changing the subject.

"I'm alright, I've been working on all the café social media which has been a bit stressful," Ignis responded.

"I told you I could help you out," Noctis said with a shrug.

"I know you did, but it's not part of your job. I can't have my employees doing extra work unpaid," Ignis replied.

"I don't think any of us would mind, and you know that," Gladio said.

"It's true, I wouldn't mind helping out by doing photos and stuff," Prompto agreed. 

Ignis smiled, he was about to speak again when the waitress returned with their drinks. She placed them down in front of each of them. "The food should be here in about ten minutes," she said, glancing at Gladio, blushing and looking away when his eyes met hers. 

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he took a sip of his root beer. 

"You're welcome," she said quickly, blushing again before leaving the table.

"Okay, I just have to ask, how many times have you gotten numbers from waiters and waitresses?" Noctis said with a laugh, looking to Gladio.

Ignis laughed. "A ridiculous amount," he answered for Gladio. "Even when we were clearly together he still got them."

"Yes, but I never called any of them did I," Gladio said with a sweet smile. "I'm just naturally flirty, it's not my fault if people pick up on that," he added.

"I think it's also the body, the hair, the smile, and the voice," Prompto said.

"And the confidence," Noctis added.

"Shush, you two," Gladio said with a laugh. 

"Have you seriously never called any back?" Prompto asked.

Gladio looked at Ignis who shrugged. "Once, I called someone once but only because we both thought he was hot," Gladio said. "He wasn't into polyamory though so we just had a pleasant conversation and that was that, we're still Facebook friends though, he recently got engaged," Gladio said.

"As much as I love hearing about your attempt at threesomes, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before the food comes," Noctis said. Ignis got up, allowing Noctis to slide out of the booth. 

"Oh, I'll come too, I want to wash my hands," Gladio said, getting up and following Noctis.

Prompto got up, moving the other side of the table, and Ignis moved to the inside so Prompto could sit. "Everything alright?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to be near you for a minute, is that okay?"Prompto asked, blushing a bit.

"Of course," Ignis replied, putting his arms around Prompto in a hug. "I heard your parent's are coming, are you excited? I know your relationship is a bit rocky."

Prompto hugged Ignis back, but the angle was uncomfortable so they let go after a quick moment. "I am excited. It will be weird, especially cause even when we did used to talk more often it was awkward, but I'm ready to try again and see how things go," Prompto answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, just know whatever happens you have a family here alright?" Ignis said sweetly.

Prompto lit up. "I'll remember that," he said, getting up and moving back to his booth when he seen the others coming back. 

"You don't have to move for me if you don't want," Noctis said with a smile.

"Nah it's fine, I fit well with Glads," Prompto replied. He had the smallest frame so they did fit pretty good. 

"Don't tell me that's the only reason," Gladio said, pretending to be hurt. Prompto responded by snuggling into his arm, and Gladio put his arm around him. 

Prompto took out his phone and took a photo of them. And then one of Noctis and Ignis. "Are you guys alright if I start taking photo's of you randomly?" he asked.

"Personally I don't mind, just not when you're working as the customers may not like it," Ignis responded.

"Feel free, just if I look really bad in one delete it or keep it to yourself," Noctis replied.

"I don't mind, just make sure if you get any good one's you let me see," Gladio said.

"Great, thanks guys," Prompto said with a smile. "Maybe If I take some at the café I could send them to you in case you want to post any to the social pages," Prompto said.

"That would be wonderful," Ignis said with a smile. "You could take some with customers too, as long as you ask first of course," he added. "May I ask why you are suddenly into photography?" 

"Well, actually, it's been a passion of mine for a long time, I did all the year book photos in school, I just kinda lost the love of it once I left high school. But hanging with you guys makes me feel passionate about it again," Prompto answered, taking a photo out the window. "I have a professional camera at home that I plan to start taking around with me," he added.

"Have you ever considered going to an art school?" Ignis questioned.

"I don't think I'm good enough, but I would absolutely love to do photography as a living later in life. Long time dream," Prompto replied.

"Well than, I'm sure you can make it work," Noctis said. "At least you know what you're working for," he added with a laugh.

"Noct is right, If this is something you want, I believe you can do it. You know you have our support if you need it," Gladio said.

"Yes, of course, anything we can do to help you let us know," Ignis agreed.

"Thanks guys," Prompto beamed.

"Bring some pictures to work on Monday, I'd love to see them," Gladio said, ruffling Prompto's hair.

The waitress giggled lightly as she approached bringing the food. "I hope you enjoy everything," she said as she placed each dish in front of the person who ordered it. She knocked Gladio's drink, over but caught it before it had a chance to make more then a small puddle on the table. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I will go get a towel," she said, darting off and returning less then ten seconds later with a towel. She apologized again as she went to wipe it up. 

Prompto moved out from under Gladio's arm as Gladio reached over taking the towel from the waitress. "It's alright, don't worry about it. I work as a server too, I know how it is," he said, giving her a grin. She blushed again.

"Thank you for being so nice about it," she replied. Gladio handed her the towel back, making sure to wrap the wet part in the dry so it wouldn't drip water on her. "Thanks," she said again, taking it. "If you need anything just let me know," she added, smiling before walking away.

"Okay, now we can eat," Gladio said, looking to Noctis and Prompto who both had fries in their mouths. "Or well, I guess, continue eating," he added with a laugh. 

"Sorry, I was hungry," Prompto said with a blush. "It's good though," he added.

"Yeah, mine's good too," Noctis agreed. Him and Prompto had already divided the fries and onion rings evenly between them. 

Gladio took the garlic bread and cut it in half, passing half to Prompto. "Why me?" Prompto asked confused. 

"I ordered it cause I remembered you said you liked it once when we were talking after work," Gladio replied.

"Wow really? First off, you have a great memory, and second, thanks Gladio that's sweet," Prompto replied, taking the bread and taking a bite. "Oh, it's really good," he exclaimed.

"Noct?" Gladio said, passing the plate to him. 

"Don't you want some?" Noctis asked.

"Nope, not really my thing," Gladio replied. Noctis shrugged, taking the bread and trying it, his face lit up just as Prompto's had and they all laughed. Gladio then took the empty plate and put some of his pasta on it, passing it to Ignis.

"Thank you," Ignis replied with a smile. He watched as Gladio pushed the pasta left in his bowl to one side and Ignis put some of his salad in beside it. 

"Thanks Iggs," Gladio said smiling back. The two of them started eating now that they had the food sharing situation all worked out.

 

By the end of the dinner they were all nicely full, Prompto had ordered two different dessert because he couldn't pick and Gladio convinced him that he needed both, but he hadn't been able to finish them, so they all tried bites. "Everything was so good," Prompto said as he laid back against Gladio. He was tried from all the food.

Gladio laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm gonna go pay the bill and then I'll take you home," he said, gently pushing Prompto off him so he could get up without the younger boy falling over.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Ignis asked, looking to Noctis. 

"Yeah, if you don't mind that would be great," Noctis replied. They stacked the dishes and got up heading outside and waiting for Gladio. 

"Thanks for doing lunch instead of dinner for me, I'm really glad I got to come," Prompto said with a bright smile, giving Noctis a tight hug and kissing his neck quickly when he put his head on his shoulder.

"Not a problem, it wouldn't have been right if you weren't with us," Ignis said as Prompto gave him a hug that he returned.

"Yeah, without you I would have had to pick between fries and onion rings, that is something a person should never have to do," Noctis agreed. They laughed.

Gladio approached them. "You guys ready to go?" he asked, looking to Prompto who still looked a bit sleepy.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Prompto replied.

Gladio put his arms around Ignis hugging him close, he looked as if he wanted to kiss him but he didn't. "Glad I got to see you both today," he said sweetly, moving to give Noctis a quick hug too. 

"Thank you for taking us to dinner," Ignis replied.

"Yeah, thanks Gladio," Noctis agreed. "See you later guys," he added, waving as him and Ignis headed towards Ignis' car.

"See you Monday," Gladio waved back. Prompto waved as well but was too tired to yell out a goodbye. They got into Gladio's car and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being pretty long but I couldn't find a good place to cut it so whatever XD I hope you enjoyed it and as always thanks for reading! <3
> 
> EDIT: I changed Gladio's beer to root beer because I realized I had him drink and drive. Which is not okay so yeah.


	11. Dealing with dissapointments

Prompto got home and took a quick nap before his parents arrived. He got up around 3:00, fixed his hair, and dressed in his best clothes; waiting by the door on the couch with his phone just waiting for it to ring. He sat there for over an hour and he was starting to worry something had happened when he heard the phone and seen his parents pop up. He answered quickly, jumping up and opening the door, heading out into the hall of his building. "Did you guys land?" he asked as he locked his apartment.

"No, we are not able to come, your father's boss wants us to come for dinner so we can't make it," she said, sounding as if she was doing something else and only half focusing on the conversation. 

Prompto felt his heart break but he kept his cool and unlocked his apartment again, going back inside. "Why didn't you call to let me know earlier?" he asked.

"I was busy getting ready and it slipped my mind," she replied, still seeming distracted. "You understand right?" she added.

"Yeah, I understand, it's fine. We can make plans another time," he responded, knowing that they probably wouldn't make plans. 

"Wonderful, glad you understand, thanks son. I have to go, have a good weekend," she said, hanging up the phone before Prompto had a chance to say goodbye. He took his jacket off and unbuttoned his pressed shirt throwing them on the floor. 

He flopped on the couch letting his phone slip from his hand. He felt disappointed but it wasn't a new feeling, that is always how they made him feel. He felt tears welling in his eyes, he hated that they still made him feel this way. Every time he felt hope that maybe they could work things out, things always ended this way. He laid there silently crying for a good while just listening to the clock tick, until he got a headache and got up to get water. He got a glass of water and grabbed his phone off the floor, heading into his room and changing out of his dress pants and into sweats instead. 

He felt bad, really bad, worse then he had been in a long time. He knew when he was upset he didn't always handle things the best when he was alone. He thought about calling Cindy, but he knew she would be out on a date with Luna and really didn't want to interrupt. So he flipped through his phone contacts until he came across Gladio, he sighed and pressed the quick dial button, waiting anxiously for him to pick up.

It only took two rings before Gladio answered. "Hey Prom, what's up?" he said. Prompto felt a little less awful just hearing his voice. 

"Not much, just wanted to talk to someone," Prompto said, trying to hold it together.

"Is everything alright?" Gladio asked, concern clear in his voice.

"My parent's decided not to come," Prompto answered, hearing his voice crack.

"What? why?" Gladio asked. 

"It's what they do, I should have expected it, I thought maybe they had changed and actually wanted to be around me," Prompto answered, feeling the tears starting again. He sobbed quietly.

"I'm so sorry Prom," Gladio replied. Prompto knew Gladio could hear him and part of him wanted to hang up, but he really wanted the older man around.

"Can you come over please?" Prompto asked, his voice sounding as broken as he felt.

"Yeah, set a timer for ten minutes and I will be there before it hits zero okay. I don't want to talk and drive but I will be there soon alright?" Gladio responded. Prompto could hear him shutting and locking his apartment. 

"Okay," Prompto said. "Thanks," he added weakly before hanging up. He set a timer like Gladio said too and rolled onto his side watching it count down. It was at about 1:25 when Prompto heard Gladio opening the door to his apartment. Prompto had forgotten to lock it.

"Where're you at?" Gladio called out as he entered.

"In here," Prompto called back from his bed, sitting up so he looked a bit less like a disaster.

Gladio entered into the room, he was in a pair of basic jeans and a white T-shirt. His face was easy to read; he was hurting for Prompto. He took a seat on the bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Just being here is a big help," Prompto replied, snuggling closer to Gladio. "I'm really sorry for calling you and making you come here just to sit with me while I am a complete mess, I just really didn't want to be alone." 

"Not a word about it, there is no where else I'd rather be right now," Gladio responded running his hand through Prompto's hair. "And you're not a mess," he added, wiping a tear from Prompto's face. 

"I don't know why-" Prompto tried to speak but he started sobbing again. "Why they don't care," he screeched out. 

"I don't know either Prom, they are missing out on so much by not having you in their life, you are sweet and kind and wonderful. I know it hurts but it's not anything you've done," Gladio said, gently rubbing circles on Prompto's back, trying to calm him down. 

They laid like that for awhile. Prompto crying into Gladio's chest and Gladio quietly saying "I'm sorry. It's gonna be okay. I'm here." and many other things along those lines, broken up by hushing sounds that Prompto found oddly comforting. At one point Gladio got up to refill Prompto's water and made him drink it, then took Prompto fully in his arms and let him snuggle back into his chest. They stayed that way for a good half an hour before Prompto pulled back so he could look at Gladio's face. "Thanks for being here for me," he said with a small smile, starting to return to his normal self.

"Of course Prompto, I am so thankful that you called me, the thought of you being here alone right now, it's just something I don't even want to think about," Gladio responded. "You deserve so much better," he added, running his hand down Prompto's arm.

"Thanks Gladio, for a long time I felt like everything was my fault, if someone didn't like me then it was because I messed up. I never felt good enough, but something about being near you is just different," Prompto said with a light blush.

Gladio looked as if he was trying not to smile and failing as a wide smile spread across his face. "You are just the cutest thing," he muttered out as if he just had to acknowledge it. "You're still young, it's hard when you're starting to become an adult, especially since you're doing it on your own. I just hope the guys and I can help you learn to love yourself a little more," he said, running his hand through Prompto's hair again.

Prompto smiled. "You guys have already helped a lot more then you know, especially you," Prompto said. "Gladio?" he questioned.

"Yeah?" Gladio replied.

"I know this is really weird, but I just feel like I should let you know, I like you, I mean, like obviously I care about you a lot, but I also have a crush on you," Prompto said, his face turning red. "You don't have to say anything back, I know right now is the worst time to say that, cause you're not gonna want to make things worse by telling me you don't like me back so you're gonna feel obligated to-" Prompto got cut off by Gladio's finger on his mouth.

"I've liked you since you first walked into the café. You are exactly my type you know," he said with a grin.

"What really?" Prompto questioned, completely shocked.

"Yeah. Not gonna lie when you first walked in it was purely a physical thing since I didn't know you, but even just overhearing the interview with Ignis made me want to. Sure you were kinda awkward and shy, but that smile and even just the way you carry yourself, but obviously it's your winning personality that got me," Gladio said with a wink at the end. 

Prompto blushed, he didn't really know what to say now. "I'm sorry I've never done this before, I really have no idea what I'm doing," he said with a laugh. 

"It's all good, no pressure," Gladio said with a sweet smile. "It's out in the open now that's a good place to start, no need to start trying to figure everything out right now yeah?" he added.

Prompto nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. And by the way you are literally the most attractive person I have ever seen," Prompto said. He seen Gladio grin but there was a small hint of blush covering his cheeks as well. "Normally when I see someone even half as good looking as you I can't even speak to them, but you made me feel like I could somehow. When you're near me a feel so safe and I don't want to lose that," Promto said.

"You won't lose me Prompto, It's only been about three weeks so I don't want to sound crazy and say you're like family, but I definitely want the best for you cause I am a protective person, so no matter what if you need me I'm here for you," Gladio said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Prompto's forehead.

"Thanks Glads, and same to you, if you ever need me," Promto replied.

"Thank you, baby," Gladio said, instantly pulling back. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that."

Prompto felt warm inside at the use of the pet name. "What if I said I liked it? Would that be okay?" he asked, blushing.

Gladio smiled. "Of course, I just didn't mean to use a name like that without asking if you were okay with it first," he said. "I don't want to push it, so you can definitely say no, but can I kiss you?" he asked.

Prompto's eyes went wide and the red on his cheeks deepened, but after a second he smiled. "Yes Gladio, I'd like that," he said, leaning up to press his lips against the older mans, gently. Gladio kissed him back with a bit more force but he kept it light and pulled away after a second. "Everything okay?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, I'd just rather wait till another time before doing anything more then a quick kiss, if you're okay with that. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you while you're hurting," Gladio responded, cupping Prompto's cheek in his hand.

"Okay, I get that," Prompto replied. "I should probably eat something since I never got to have dinner, want to stay or do you have to leave?" Prompto asked.

"I can stay as long as you want, baby," Gladio said with a sweet smile that made Prompto smile back. He felt so much better than he had only an hour and some ago, all because of the amazing man he'd just been kissing.

They ordered in food and ate together, then spent the rest of the evening playing video games and goofing around as friends. Prompto was completely surprised by how not awkward things were. They were the same as before except Gladio seemed to sit just a bit closer, and Prompto felt so much better. It was midnight before they realized it was getting late. Prompto had started yawning and his eyes were getting heavy. "I should really get going," Gladio said. "Unless you want me to stay?" he added.

"I'd like you to stay, but I understand if you can't, it was really short notice so it's not like you brought the things you might need," Prompto replied.

"I'm good staying, but I don't want to just invite myself to stay," Gladio said with a laugh.

"Oh, well then, yes," Prompto said. "Please stay."

"Alright, great," Gladio said. "Any chance you got blankets or pillows for the couch?" He asked.

"Probably I can find some if I looked around, but you can also just stay my room if you want," Prompto said, only realizing afterward that Gladio might get the wrong idea. "I mean, I don't mean anything like that, I just meant since it's a queen sized bed and there's room," he added, blushing.

"It's okay Prom, I knew what you meant, I am good with that if you are," Gladio replied.

"Yeah, been sleeping alone a long time so company would be nice," Prompto responded.

"Okay then, we should get you settled into bed because you look like you could pass out at any moment," Gladio said. 

Prompto was about to say that wasn't true, but he started yawning again so decided Gladio was probably right. "Maybe that's a good idea," he said. "I wish I could offer you a change of clothes since I cried all over those ones," Prompto said with a laugh. "But I don't think mine would fit." He added.

"It's fine, you cool if I take them off?" Gladio questioned.

"Yeah sure, just keep your boxers on and it's fine," Prompto said with a blush.

Gladio laughed. "I'm not going to get naked without asking you first," he said. "Now go get ready for bed," he added.

Prompto did as he said and headed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for sleeping. He returned a few minutes later and found Gladio laying in his bed, back against the headboard, he was reading a book. He was shirtless but that wasn't what caught Prompto's gaze, it was the fact that he had glasses and his hair pulled up in a bun. "Wow, you look gorgeous with glasses," Prompto said as he entered back into the room.

"Really think so?" Gladio asked, smiling at him.

"Most definitely," Prompto said grinning. "Do you wear contacts normally?" he asked.

"No, I just only need glasses for reading, and I don't even really need them for that, but it does make it easier," Gladio replied. "I think Iggy's the only person who has actually seen me in them though, well beside you now," he added

"I feel so special," Prompto said, climbing onto the bed and snuggling into the warm covers. 

"You are special," Gladio replied. "Do you mind if I keep the light on to read for a bit?" Gladio asked. 

"No, not at all, I'm gonna be asleep in a few minutes either way," Prompto replied. Prompto stared at the dark lines all across Gladio's upper body and reached out, touching the lines of the tattoo that were climbing down his right arm. 

Gladio smiled at him. "Think it's cool or weird?" he asked, seeing that Prompto obviously had thoughts about it.

Prompto blushed. "Definitely attractive over weird," he answered. "I was just wondering why you went with an eagle," he added.

"I don't know honestly, I got it back when I got out of college and was starting out on my own, I just wanted a change and I always liked eagles," Gladio replied. "I guess not the best reason," he added with a laugh.

"Maybe not, but I like it," Prompto said with a smile. 

Gladio leaned forward so Prompto could see his back. "The wings are my favourite part," he said. "Look closely up on right shoulder."

Prompto got closer and examined the tattoo. It took him a couple seconds but he found what Gladio was pointing out. Inside one of the feathers written in cursive lettering was "Ignis" And he seen another in a more childlike font that read "Iris" which Prompto knew was Gladio's younger sisters name. There were his parents names as well, and one that read "Cor" which was a name Prompto had heard before, but couldn't place. "That's beautiful," Prompto said quietly as he traced over the lines.

"It's written in their own handwriting," Gladio explained as he turned back to rest against the headboard. He looked over seeing Prompto still just staring. "Everything okay?" he asked, placing a hand on the younger mans face.

"Yeah," Prompto said with a small smile. "Just a bit overwhelmed by yours and Iggy's love, but like in the best way," he added. "I didn't really believe in true love before, but I think I'm starting to now," he said, adjusting so he was laying with his head on the pillows again. 

"You'll find it," Gladio said gently. He leaned down placing a kiss on the blondes forehead. "Goodnight, baby," he said sweetly.

Prompto felt warm, happy and loved. "Goodnight, Glads," He replied, drifting off to sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prompto are my favorite to write <3 Thanks so much for reading! :D


	12. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

When Prompto woke up the next morning he rolled over, opening his eyes and seeing a man sitting in the bed beside him with a book and glasses, but it wasn't Gladio. "Ignis?" Prompto questioned, looking at him confused. 

Ignis turned to him. "Good morning Prompto," he said with a smile. "Sorry to come in uninvited, Gladio had to go help his sister with something and didn't want to leave you here alone, he asked me to come, I hope that's okay," he added. He was dressed in a pair of casual light denim jeans, and a pale blue short sleeved button up shirt.

"Yeah, of course," Prompto said with a smile and a blush. Ignis must know that he and Gladio had spent the night together. "Thanks for coming to make sure I was okay, but I think I'm fine," Prompto added.

"I'm glad to hear that, would you like me to leave?" Ignis asked, closing his book and putting it aside.

"Oh no, that wasn't what I was getting at," Prompto said, sitting up. "I just assume Gladio told you what was going on right?" he asked.

"He told me a little, though not much. I know your parents didn't show up, and that you were having a rough time, that is all he told me," Ignis said.

"Oh, well, I was doing pretty bad, there was a lot of crying," Prompto said with an awkward laugh. "So I just wanted you to know I am doing better, but you are more then welcome to stay," he added.

"I'm sorry thing's didn't work out with your parents," Ignis replied, giving Prompto his full attention. 

"It's okay, Gladio made everything better," Prompto said with a blush on his checks.

"He is quite good at that," Ignis agreed with a smile. "Would you like me to make you coffee?"

"You're technically my guest so that seems pretty strange," Prompto said. "But honestly that would be pretty great." 

Ignis laughed. "It's fine, I came into your bed uninvited, I think if anything is strange it's that," he said, getting up off the bed. "By the way, I'm happy you called Gladio. I'm not sure what happened, but he seemed like he was in a great mood today," he added as he exited the room. 

Prompto blushed grabbing his phone off the nightstand. There was a text from Gladio. "Hey baby, I'm so sorry I had to leave but my sister needs me. Ignis is there so if you need anything don't be shy to ask him. Take care of yourself <3" Prompto lit up after reading it.

"It's alright Glads, thanks for last night. I am doing a lot better :) I am glad Iggy's here though, so thanks for that." He texted back, putting the phone back on the table and getting up to meet Ignis in the kitchen. 

"Hey Ignis?" Prompto questioned as he entered into the small kitchen area. Ignis turned to him, his eyebrow raising as an acknowledgement of Prompto. "This is pretty weird so I don't really know how to say it, but Gladio told me you guys were in an open relationship?" Prompto said with a tone implying it was a question.

"Yes we are, I mean it's not fully open, as in we normally tell each other who we will be with cause we are both a bit over protective and Gladio can be a little jealous," Ignis said with a laugh. "Normally if we are open it's because we decide as a couple to add someone in, I don't have my own partners and neither does he. In the past we have but it didn't work out for us," Ignis explained. "Is that what you were wondering?" he asked.

"Well, sort of," Prompto said. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset that he stayed over last night."

"No, not at all," Ignis replied as he poured the coffee into a cup, added cream and sugar, and passed it to Prompto with a smile. "You like him right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Prompto answered with a blush. "I don't know, I really like him but I feel like right now I am kind of a mess. I like Noctis to, and well..." he cut himself off, hoping Ignis would say something, but he didn't. "I like you too Ignis," Prompto said, his blush deepening. "I feel like I'm doing something wrong," he added.

"Why? Are you doing anything wrong? I don't know you all that well Prompto, but I am pretty sure you wouldn't cheat or help anyone cheat. I'm not saying you have to be comfortable with an open relationship, but don't let society make you feel like you're wrong," Ignis said. He brought his hand up to Prompto's face, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "And for the record, I like you as well, sweetheart."

Prompto blushed. "Are you serious?" he asked, doubting it.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't tease you about that. You're beautiful and sweet. If I'm being honest with you, you're exactly what Gladio and I have been looking for," he said, taking his hand away from Prompto's face.

"Wait, you mean you guys are looking to find a third?" Prompto asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could say that, you see Gladio and I don't work by ourselves, not in a fulfilling way. We both need something else; I need someone I can take care of, I like to cook and take care of a home, and well, Gladio doesn't need me to do that for him. And as for him, he needs someone he can take care of emotionally, someone who he can be there for, and I personally like to handle things on my own. So when we are together there are parts of us that aren't satisfied, and long term we start feeling less and less like ourselves and we break up, wait a few months and try again, it's our pattern," Ignis explained as Prompto sat silently, fully engaged in what he was saying.

"That makes sense," Prompto said.

"I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Ignis asked, noticing how quiet Prompto was being.

"No, it's not that at all, I'm just not sure why you think I could be that person you're both looking for," Prompto replied.

Ignis laughed. "Well it started when Gladio wouldn't shut up about how cute you were. He really likes you. And as I've gotten to know you, I have to say agree with him," Ignis said.

Prompto's face lit up red and he covered his face with his hands. "This is so weird," he whined, feeling embarrassed. 

Ignis walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Prompto. "It's okay, you don't have to make any decisions now, why don't we all get together and talk soon? For now you don't have to overthink anything," Ignis said. "Just do what feels right to you, there's no expectations of you other then that," he added.

Prompto turned around, hugging Ignis tightly. "Thanks Iggy. And if you ever feel a need to cook for someone, I can always use help in the kitchen," Prompto said with a laugh.

"Good to know," Ignis replied with a kind smile. "Want me to show you how to cook something now?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Prompto exclaimed. "Can you show me how to make chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course," Ignis replied. When he pulled out of Prompto's hug their cheeks brushed, he pulled back and looked into Prompto's eyes as he cupped is face in his hands. "May I-" He was in the middle of asking a question when Prompto cut him off.

Prompto leaned in kissing him on the lips. He could feel Ignis' smile against his mouth and he tangled his fingers in his hair deepening it. Ignis lifted him from the bar stool to the counter so they were more level with each other and licked at Prompto's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Prompto granted. They made out on the counter until Prompto pulled away to gasp for air, Ignis letting out a small laugh. "Well, that was interesting," he said with a grin.

"That's what you were going to ask right?" Prompto asked, suddenly really embarrassed that he may have misread the situation.

"Well, I was actually going to ask if I could use your kitchen," Ignis replied. Prompto's eyes went wide but it was only a quick second before Ignis spoke again. "I'm teasing Prompto," he added.

"Oh thank god," Prompto said with a laugh. "I was freaking out," he added, hitting Ignis lightly in the arm.

"Sorry Sweetheart, I had to, you really are cute when you're embarrassed," Ignis replied, pushing at his glasses.

Prompto smiled, he felt oddly comfortable with Ignis calling him cute and sweetheart. Prompto leaned over, pecking him on the lips before hopping off the counter. "Let's get cooking," he said with a grin.

Ignis was surprised to find that Prompto had all the things they needed to make the chocolate chip pancakes; in just a few short minutes they had the batter all ready and the pan heated. "Alright I will pour them, would you like to try flipping them?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah!" Prompto replied, grabbing the spatula from Ignis' hand. 

Ignis laughed. "Be patient, you have to wait a minute for them to cook a bit," he said looking to Prompto who was covered in flour because he mixed with too much force and it went everywhere. 

"Alright fine, I'll wait. I'm gonna go grab my phone, be right back," Prompto said, running into the bedroom to grab his phone before returning to the kitchen. "Can I flip them now?" he asked. 

"You do realize it's been less then 20 seconds?" Ignis said.

"Yeah I'm kidding, though I do want to try," Prompto responded, checking his phone to see another text from Gladio.

"Glad you are doing better and that you're not upset I invited Iggs to your house, I didn't tell him too much about last night so feel free to tell him what you want. Do you want me to come over later or are you good?" Gladio sent.

"Nah not mad at all, he is helping me make pancakes! :D I didn't tell him much either cause I wasn't sure. And I should be good tonight but if that changes I'll let you know <3" Prompto sent back. He placed the phone down on the counter.

"Gladio?" Ignis asked as Prompto looked back to him. 

"Yeah, checking up to make sure I'm doing okay," Prompto replied with a smile. "Just so you know, I did kiss him last night, but we didn't go farther then that. Gladio told me he didn't tell you anything so I didn't really want you thinking we hooked up." 

"I didn't make that assumption, but if you had in fact hooked up it would be okay, I just know Gladio well enough to know he wouldn't do it with you in that emotional of a state," Ignis replied. "These are ready now so come flip them," he added, passing Prompto back the spatula.

Prompto took it and poked at one of the pancakes in the pan. He took a deep breath and focused hard, he slid the spatula under the pancake and quickly flipped it, it splattered a bit but stayed together. "I did it!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Yes you did," Ignis replied with a smile. He watched as Prompto flipped the rest and then leaned the spatula against the pan. 

Prompto grabbed his phone off the counter and held it up. "Come closer I want to take a selfie to send Noct," he said, positioning the phone to make sure you could see the pancakes. Ignis chuckled but moved close to be in the picture, and Prompto pressed the camera button. "Looks good," he said, checking it. 

"I'm pleased you and Noctis seem to be getting along quite well," Ignis said as he took the pancakes from the pan and put them on a plate, pouring the next batch into the hot pan. 

"Yeah he's great," Prompto said as he tapped on his phone sending the picture to Noctis. When he was done he put the phone back down. "You two seem close as well," he added.

Ignis smiled fondly. "Well, I do have a soft spot for him I must admit," he said, handing Prompto the plate and some syrup.

"Thank you," Prompto said, taking the plate and pouring the syrup. "Do you have feelings for him?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe I do, it hasn't been that long enough for me to truly call it that, but yes I could definitely develop feelings," Ignis replied. 

"Well he's polyamorous too, so it could work out," Prompto said with a bright smile, taking a bite of the pancakes. "These are amazing Iggy," he exclaimed happily.

"We will see," Ignis responded flipping the pancakes currently in the pan. "I'm glad you are enjoying them, do you think you can take it from here?" he asked. "I should be checking some things off my ever growing to-do list," he added.

"Oh, yeah, no problem, I got it," Prompto responded. "Thanks again Iggs for everything," he added.

"No problem, sweetheart," Ignis replied, placing a quick kiss on his check. "I can see myself out, don't get up," he said as he pulled away. 

"Oh, alright," Prompto responded. "See you tomorrow at work."

"See you Prompto," Ignis said before giving a quick wave and heading out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	13. Princess

Prompto finished eating his delicious breakfast before he got up to start on cleaning up the kitchen, packing away the extra pancakes for later. He went to his bedroom, smiling as he looked at his bed and remembered cuddling with Gladio the night before. He sat down and could smell both Gladio's and Ignis' scent, they mixed together to create a very pleasing scent. There was a part of him that felt a bit sad he would have to wash the sheets at some point. 

He got up again, dressing and fixing his hair, he grabbed is phone off the counter and headed out to run errands like he did most weekends. He sat at the bus stop checking his phone to see a text from Noctis. "You two look cute, wanna explain why you and Ignis were having breakfast together? :P"

Prompto laughed. He called Noctis instead of texting back, realizing it would be hard to explain over text. Noctis picked up the phone after two rings. "Hey," he said. 

"Hey Noct," Prompto replied. "I just got your text and thought I'd give you a call to explain," he added.

"I was just kidding with you, you don't actually have to explain anything," Noctis responded with a laugh.

"I know but I wanted to fill you in anyway," Prompto said. He spent the next twenty minutes filling Noctis in on the whole parent situation, he told him everything but left out the making out with Ignis part as it wasn't something he felt was his to share. While he was talking the bus had arrived and he'd gotten on and it was just pulling up in front of the bus stop he needed to get off at. "Okay I just got to my stop but I will call you later," Prompto said, hopping off the bus when the doors opened.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know what happened. I'm glad you're doing better, and hey you got a night with Glad's out of it so not all bad right?" Noctis replied teasingly.

Prompto laughed. "Definitely not all bad," he replied. "Talk later."

"Yeah, bye for now and congrats on your first kiss with Glads," Noctis responded befre hanging up the phone. Prompto clicked his end off as well and pumped his music loud, putting in earphones and checking his errands off the list one by one. 

It was getting dusky by the time he was on the bus home. He flipped through his phone looking at the pictures he'd taken at the restaurant yesterday and smiling. He was looking at the one of him and Gladio he'd taken at lunch the day before when an older women tapped him on the shoulder, he pulled his ear buds out, turning to her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," she said gently. "I was just going to say you two look cute together," she added with a smile. 

Prompto blushed but smiled. "Thanks," he said. "You don't think we look mismatched?" he questioned, holding up the phone for her to see.

"No, not at all, he looks like he needs someone to hold and you look like you need a set of strong arms to hold you, seems like a perfect fit," she replied. 

Prompto giggled, embarrassed but pleased. "You're not wrong," he said. "Thanks again," he added, smiling once more before turning his attention away from her. 

"You're welcome," she replied, returning her attention to her book. 

Prompto was smiling the whole way home. For some reason approval from a complete stranger on a bus made him feel great. When he got home he called Cindy and they talked for an hour, he made dinner and then called Noctis back and they played PS4 online together with Luna until midnight. They would have stayed up all night if they didn't both have work in the morning. Prompto was just lucky Noctis reminded him because he had forgotten. 

"Hey Noct?" Prompto asked as he was about to hang up the call. Luna had left a few minutes earlier so it was only himself and Noctis still on the call.

"What?" Noctis questioned.

"I like you," Prompto answered with a smile and a blush, even though Noctis couldn't see him.

"I like you too, Prom," Noctis replied. "See you tomorrow," he said, hanging up the call.

 

The next morning went the same as most mornings, Prompto got up, showered, and dressed for work. He was waiting down at the bench outside of his apartment when Gladio pulled up. "Hey Prom," he said with a smile.

"Hey Glads," Prompto replied with a bright smile. As he got into the car, he looked at Gladio and blushed. 

Gladio grinned and leaned over, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "How are you, baby?" he questioned.

"Really great," Prompto said beaming. 

"Glad to hear it," Gladio replied with a smile, pulling the car out of the parking space. "We're good right? You can still work with me without it being weird?" he asked.

"Yeah of course, nothing's really changed, I mean, I had a crush on you since the first day anyway, so not any more awkward for me," Prompto replied with a laugh.

"Alright, cool, just checking," Gladio responded. 

"Don't worry, I can be professional," Prompto said. "Just happy I get to work with you everyday," he added.

"Damn you're cute, I really feel like this is going to be harder for me then it will be for you," Gladio responded with a laugh.

"You'll be fine, you've worked with Iggy all this time and managed," Prompto replied, laughing as well.

"True, though I'm not gonna lie the first day, after seeing him in that uniform all day... Well I guess you walked in on how that went down," Gladio said, laughter continuing.

"Oh god don't remind me," Prompto said laughing along. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life, and trust me, I've had tons."

"Come on, you're telling me you didn't even slightly like it?" Gladio questioned teasingly.

"No comment," Prompto replied. Gladio laughed again.

When they pulled up to the building Gladio dropped Prompto off at the door before going to park the car. Prompto went inside not seeing Noctis, they were a bit early so it wasn't surprising. He did see Ignis sitting at one of the tables though. "Good morning Prompto," he said with a smile. 

"Morning," Prompto replied.

"I tried to call you last night but you didn't pick up. I am sorry to bring this up here but I must," Ignis said, gesturing to the seat across from him. Prompto sat down, looking at him nervously. "Do you still feel comfortable with me being your boss after yesterday morning?" he asked, looking calm and serious.

"Yes, of course Iggy," Prompto replied with a smile. "Geez you had me scared there for a second," he added.

Ignis' face relaxed."I am glad to hear you say that," he said. "I just want to be clear that this job and those things are unrelated, do you understand that?" he questioned.

Prompto paused for a moment. "Iggy, I would never think you're that kind of person, relax," he replied. "I made out with you cause I wanted to, and if next time, assuming there is a next time, I say no, I still know I'll have a job the next day. Is that what you mean?" he said.

"Yes that is what I mean, I don't want you to feel presu-" Ignis was cut off by Prompto leaning across the table to peck his lips quickly. 

"I don't feel pressured," Prompto replied. "Now, we are going to be open soon so I'm gonna go get changed and switch into professional mode," Prompto added, heading off to the back room. He heard a small laugh from Ignis and smiled to himself, glad that Ignis was relaxing. 

He was in the bathroom changing when he heard the door open. "Noct?" Prompto questioned, the footsteps sounded like his combat boots.

"Hey Prom," Noctis replied. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Great!" Prompto replied enthusiastically. "You?" he questioned, stepping out the bathroom stall once he was dressed and seeing Noctis in the middle of undressing. "Dude the stalls are there so you don't have to get naked in the middle of the bathroom," Prompto said with a laugh. He stared at Noctis' chest for a quick moment realizing he'd never seen him undressed, he was in good shape.

"I'm not naked," Noctis said with a laugh. "And anyway it's only guys who work here, so not a big deal," he said. "Unless it bothers you?" he added, pulling his shirt on and starting on the buttons.

"No, not at all, you look good," Prompto said with a smile and a light blush. 

"Thanks Prom," Noctis said pulling him into a hug. "Guess we should get out there, we open in a minute," he added, grabbing Prompto's hand and heading back into the café. Gladio smiled at them when he noticed them holding hands but didn't say anything. 

"Ready to open?" Ignis asked. They all nodded and he flipped the sign to inform customers they were open.

 

It was a few hours into work and Prompto was serving a table of young ladies when he seen the mother and child from last week. He smiled at the little girl as she waked by and she waved at him. "Enjoy your sweets," Prompto said to ladies at the table before going over to where the little girl and mom had taken a seat. "Welcome back princess," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she responded with a wide grin. "It's my birthday!" she added cheerily.

"Oh, how wonderful, would milady like anything special? Pick whatever you want it's on the house," Prompto said.

"Oh you don't have to do that." The mother said, giving him a gentle smile.

"It's an honour to serve a princess such as yourself," Prompto replied, the little girl giggled and grinned. "Seriously it's not a problem," Prompto said turning his attention to the mom. 

"If you're sure," she said with a smile. 

"Of course," Prompto replied. He took their order and dropped it off with Gladio, taking a seat on one of the stools since he didn't have any other tables that currently needed his attention. "That little girl is my favourite customer," Prompto said with a smile looking back at her. She was waving again. 

"I can see why, she's adorable," Gladio agreed. "I think she likes you, she keeps looking this way," he added with a laugh after a moment of watching her. 

Prompto laughed. "I think she's just excited cause it's her birthday," Prompto said, grabbing the slices of cake and cups of hot cocoa they had ordered and bringing it to the table. He placed them down gently in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"Well actually, I know this is weird but could I ask you to watch her for a minute while I go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course, not a problem," Prompto replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Thank you." The mother replied getting up.

"So, any special birthday plans?" Prompto asked the little girl. 

She paused thinking. "This was my plan," she said with a smile. "Mommy said I could pick somewhere to go and I picked here," she added. 

"Wow really? Out of all the places you could have gone?" Prompto asked, surprised.

"Yep," she replied, taking a bite of her cake and beaming. "Yum yum yum," she said in a singsong voice.

"May I ask how old the princess is turning?" Prompto asked.

"I'm gonna be seven," she replied. 

"Wow, that's great," Prompto responded. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Gladio above him. 

"I heard it was a special day so I wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday princess," Gladio said with a smile.

"Thank you sir," she responded with a giggle. Her mother returned and took a seat at the table.

"Since the queen has returned I shall take my leave," Prompto said with a bow.

"Thank you so much for watching her." The mother replied. Prompto smiled and headed back to serve a new table who had come in as he was watching the little girl.

Before the little girl left she came over to hug Prompto and he lit up. "See you again soon," she said, waving as she left.

 

Hours later when they closed and took their seats at the table to discuss how the day went, Prompto went on about her cuteness for a good ten minutes while the others teased him. 

"She was pretty cute, but she still can't compete with you," Gladio said with a wink.

Prompto blushed. "Shut up," he said slapping Gladio lightly. 

"Alright, I should probably be heading out, the bus should be here soon," Noctis said.

"I'll take you home," Ignis said getting up."Just give me one minute to lock up the back rooms," He added. 

"No, I gotta stop on the way home anyway so the bus is fine," Noctis said. "But I'll help you close up," Noctis added, following Ignis into the back room.

"You ready to head home?" Gladio asked "Cause I'll give you a ride."

"Yeah, sounds good," Prompto said. "Got any plans tonight?" he asked.

"Nah, not really into night plans anymore, spent enough time in bars and clubs when I was your age, I'm over it now," Gladio replied.

Prompto laughed. "I think if I went to a club I would hate it," he said. "I meant more like plans with Iggs," he added.

"Still no, he might have plans with Noct I'm not sure," Gladio replied.

"Are they together?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, I don't think either of them is considering it dating yet but they are enjoying being together," Gladio said with a smile.

"That's sweet," Prompto replied. He blushed. "If you're not busy want to come over to my place for a bit?" Prompto asked. "Wait!" he said quickly. "I didn't mean that to sound like an invite for sex, that is not what I was asking," he clarified.

Gladio laughed. "It's fine baby I knew what you meant, and yeah I'd love to come over," he answered with a grin.

"Alright, I'm gonna go grab my bag in the back and say goodbye to the guys," Prompto said jumping up from the table and heading to the back. "Hey guys, me and Glads are heading out," he said as he entered the backroom where Ignis was locking up the last door. 

Noctis came over and gave him a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow," he said with a smile. "Night Ignis," he called to the older man before exiting back into the café.

"Goodnight Noctis, see you tomorrow," Ignis called back.

Prompto grabbed his bag off the couch in the back. "Have a good night Ignis," he said going over to give Ignis a hug. 

"You too, sweetheart," Ignis replied, kissing him gently. "You did good today," he added. 

"Thanks Ignis," Prompto said as they headed back into the café. 

"You ready to go Prom?" Glaido asked. Prompto nodded. "Alright then, let's head out so Iggy can lock the place up," he said. They all turned off the lights and headed outside. Ignis locked up and gave Gladio a kiss before heading off to his car. 

Gladio took Prompto's hand and walked him to the far side of the parking lot where he parked his car. "Hey Gladio?" Prompto asked once they were both inside the car.

"What baby? "Gladio questioned, turning to him.

"Ignis told me before that you guys were looking for someone else in the relationship, if Noctis joins does that mean I couldn't?" Prompto asked, blushing lightly.

"No babe, it doesn't mean that at all," Glaido said leaning over to kiss him. "I really really like you Prompto, with how short a time I've known you I realize that it seems kind of ridiculous, but there is just something about you. I mean for now don't stress over the label, just have fun, but if in the future sometime you think you might want to try being in an open relationship with us that would definitely be good with me," Gladio said.

"Thanks Gladio, that makes me feel really good," Prompto said. "And just be clear, you don't mind that I've made out with Iggy and Noct?" he added.

"No, I don't mind, that's what an open relationship is. Noct and I aren't really a thing, I mean we've kissed a few times but I can't see us going farther then that, we're more like bros, though that doesn't mean I don't care for him cause I truly do. And I'm so happy for Ignis and you as well if you like him," Gladio replied.

"I do like him. Though I'm a little disappointed I've made out with both of them and not you," Prompto said, laughing cause if he didn't he'd feel uncomfortable. 

"We can definitely fix that whenever you want baby," Gladio said with a grin. 

Prompto blushed. "Sort of why I invited you over," he said.

"Sort of why I said yes," Gladio replied with wide smile. Placing another quick kiss to Prompto's lips before starting the car and heading to Prompto's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update I've been dealing with some medical stuff that's left me super tired and not up to writing. But I am doing better now and I appreciate all the comments on the last chapter I appreciate it move then you know and it is definitely what made me motivated to get my thoughts together and write ^^


	14. Meeting the sister

They were almost back to Prompto's apartment when Gladio's phone started ringing. "That's my sisters ringtone so I gotta get this," Gladio said, pulling over to the side of road and answering his phone. "Hey sis what's up?" he said into the phone. 

Prompto tried not to listen in on the conversation, with how close they were in the small car it was hard not to hear most if it. "Okay, well I can be home in five minutes so just wait in the lobby. Yeah okay that works to. I have Prom in the car with me so I'm gonna talk to him and I'll text you. See you in a few," Gladio hung up the phone and turned to Prompto. 

"Alright so my parents went away on vacation and dropped Iris off at my place but she forgot her key, so I have to head home to let her in," Gladio said. "Sorry," he added, looking apologetic.

"Oh, don't worry about it I understand," Prompto replied. "We can hang out after work another night," he added, hoping Gladio wouldn't feel guilty at all about having to cancel.

"Unless you want to comeback to my place," Gladio said with a smile.

"Would that be alright? I don't want you to feel obligated or anything," Prompto responded, fidgeting with the strap of his bag.

Gladio reached over taking his hand. "I don't mind at all, but if you're not comfortable coming back to my place you can say that," Gladio said, rubbing his thumb across Prompto's fingers.

Prompto smiled at the comforting gesture. "Than yes, I would like that," he said, meeting Gladio's eyes and blushing lightly.

"Great, I'll text Iris real quick and then we can get going," Gladio said picking his phone up and tapping out a message to his sister. "Done, just let me know when you want to go home and I'll drive you," he said. 

"Sounds good," Prompto replied with a smile. "You know technically that means if I don't say anything I could stay till morning right?" Prompto asked with a blush.

"Yes, I do realize that, I was hoping you would as well," Gladio responded with a laugh as he started driving again. 

"Would you really be okay with that?" Prompto questioned, looking over to him even though he had his eyes on the road.

"Of course, I enjoyed getting to spend the night with you before, I mean I wish it had been under better circumstances but it was nice," Gladio replied.

Prompto beamed. "Really nice," he agreed. They spent the last few minutes of their ride in comfortable silence until they pulled up to Gladio's building and got out. Gladio held the door for him as he entered inside the lobby. "This place is nice," Prompto said as he seen the interior of the building. It wasn't overly fancy but it was nicer then his own building.

"I just like it cause it's close to my families house," Gladio said as they entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the 4th floor. Prompto hesitated outside the elevator. Gladio hit the button to keep the doors open and stepped back out. "Want to take the stairs?" he asked, taking Prompto's hands in his own. 

Prompto shook his head. "No I'll be okay, I'm getting better with elevators," he replied. "I used to cry if I had to get on one," he added with a chuckle stepping into the elevator.

Gladio got in as well, shutting the doors and putting his arms around Prompto's shoulders. "I'm proud of you for working on it," he said.

"Thanks," Prompto said as he watched the numbers on the elevator change. "And thanks for being so understanding, most people won't even bother to offer the stairs as an option, when I was younger I would have appreciated that so much," he added, snuggling closer against the other man.

"No problem babe, I don't want you to feel safe, when your with me you are safe, I won't let anything happen," Gladio said.

"I know," Prompto replied. "So, back to the appartment," he added switching the topic back to the previous one. 

The elevator doors opened and Gladio released Prompto from his arms. "The other main reason I picked it is that It's got two rooms, which is great cause it means Iris can stay over whenever she wants," he said.

"It's sweet that you and her seem so close," Prompto said.

"Yeah, she's great," Gladio replied. "She can be quite a lot though," he added with a laugh.

"If she's anything like you I'm sure I'll love her," Prompto said, blushing after he realized how that sounded. 

Gladio leaned over and kissed him but didn't address what he'd said. He took Prompto's hand leading him to his apartment. "Hey Sis," he said as they approached a door with a young girl who had a small frame and shoulder length black hair leaned against it.

Iris looked up from her phone walking over to give Gladio a hug. "Hey brother," she said cheerily. "Is this Prompto?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"Yeah that's me, hey," Prompto said with an awkward wave. Iris didn't look like he had imagined her to at all; she was short, small and bouncy. He thought she looked more related to himself than she did to Gladio.

"Nice to meet you," Iris replied. "I'm Iris, this huge guys little sister," she added with a laugh.

"Not my fault I got all the height," Gladio said with a laugh, ruffling Iris' hair before unlocking the apartment door and gesturing for them to go inside.

"You two really don't look alike at all," Prompto said as he followed Iris inside. "I was kind of expecting a tall buff girl," he added.

"Nope, just a little shorty," she said with a giggle. "I like it that way though," she added. 

"It suits you," Prompto agreed. He looked around the apartment, it was surprisingly clean and homey, Prompto hadn't pictured Gladio as much of a homemaker but he was wrong. The place looked comfy and warm, like he had always wanted his place to look.

"Thanks," Iris said with a bright smile. "I'm sorry I ended up interrupting your guys' night together," she added with a guilty expression.

"Don't worry about it sis," Gladio said giving her a quick hug. "Gave me a reason to invite Prom over here," he added.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Prompto agreed. "Also your place is really nice, you did a great job with the decorating."

"Thanks, I learned a lot from living with Iggy for quite a few years," Gladio replied. "Iris why don't you go change out of your school clothes, I need to talk to Prom for a minute," he added.

"Alright, I'll take a quick shower," Iris said, heading off down the hallway that was in the middle of the joined living room and kitchen.

"What's up?" Prompto asked, turning his attention to Gladio.

"I just wanted to check in with you and make sure your comfortable," Gladio said sweetly. 

"Yeah of course, I'm fine Gladio, you don't have to keep checking on me," Prompto said. "Though I do kind of like it," he added with a blush.

Gladio smiled. "Well, you've been biting your lip and I can tell your nervous, I've learned your habits by this point," he said. "Whatever's wrong you can tell me."

Prompto was taken aback, he wasn't used to having someone who payed enough to attention to notice when he was nervous, especially when he hadn't even noticed it himself yet. Prompto took a step closer and put his arms around Gladio, who pulled him into a tight hug. "It's just been a long time since I've been to someone else house besides my own and Cindy's, I guess it's freaking me out a bit, but I promise I'm alright, if I wasn't I'd let you know," Prompto said.

Gladio ran his hands through the younger mans hair before pulling away to lean down and give him a kiss. "You don't have to be nervous, just be yourself and if you need anything at all let me know, I got you baby," Gladio replied, kissing him again. 

Prompto kissed him back and twisted his fingers in his hair. "Thanks Glads your the best," he said when he pulled away. Not wanting to be caught by Iris when she returned from the shower. "By the way does Iris know about the open relationship? I don't want her to think your cheating on Iggy with me," he added.

"Yeah she knows, don't worry about anything like that, I don't have any secrets from her so you can say and do whatever you want," Gladio replied. Prompto nodded and smiled. "Want to help me get started on dinner?" Gladio asked, heading into the kitchen that was attached to the living room and entry.

"You cook too?" Prompto questioned, looking shocked.

Gladio laughed at his expression. "Yeah of course, I've lived alone for some time. Did you think I ordered out all the time?" he said.

"I don't know, I guess so, then again how you'd eat out and still look like that is a mystery," Prompto said, looking Gladio up and down with a laugh. "Guess I just thought you must be lacking somewhere, I mean no one's perfect," he added.

"You sure about that?" Gladio said. "I haven't found any flaws in you yet," he said, placing a quick kiss on Prompto's forehead. Prompto blushed deep red but didn't know how to respond to that so he stayed quiet. "You know mine is that I can be way overprotective," Gladio added with a laugh.

"I suppose, but I honestly really like that about you," Prompto replied. "You don't seem controlling about it," he added

"Never, I was with someone like that once, it was horrible," Gladio said with a laugh. "I'm not the type to tell someone what time they have to home by, but I am the type who calls as soon as someone isn't home when they said they'd be. I worry quite a bit about people I care deeply for. When Iggy and I first got together it drove him mad but even though he won't admit it I know by now he kind of likes it," he added.

"Always fell free to check in with me as much as you want cause I appreciate it, it makes me feel really cared for," Prompto replied. 

Gladio ruffled his hair. "Thanks babe, you are cared for," he said. "Now let's get started on dinner."

They were cutting up garlic, basil, and tomatoes for a pasta sauce when Iris came out of the shower and put Mario kart in the WiiU. As soon as Prompto heard the music he jumped up from the bar stool he was sitting at. "Oh, can I play too?" he asked. 

"Of course, come grab a Wiimote," Iris replied from the sofa. 

Prompto turned to Gladio and gave a pout. "Can I?" he asked, using the sweetest voice he could manage.

"As if I could say no to that," Gladio said with a laugh. "Seriously though I don't mind, go play," he said, leaning down to kiss his head.

"Yay! Thanks Glads," he said cheerily, heading over to play with Iris. 

After a few rounds of them both only doing okay, averaging about 5th and 6th place, though talking smack like they were in first, Gladio called them to dinner and they all sat together. Iris talked about how excited she was to start working the maid shift of the café and asked them questions about the butler side. With all their talking it took about an hour for them to eat the delicious dinner Gladio had made. 

Once they were finished Prompto got up to do the dishes but was stopped by Iris. "Nope, guests don't do dishes," she said. "And don't you dare think about it," she added, turning to Gladio who was clearing the table. "You cooked, I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Gladio asked, putting the dish back down. 

"Yeah, it was great, I don't mind helping out," Iris replied with a smile. "You two go spend time together," she added with a wink. Gladio laughed and Prompto blushed.

"Alright, you still think you want to stay over tonight?" Gladio asked, turning to Prompto.

"If you don't mind, than yeah, I'd like to try. Fair warning though if I freak out you may have to drive me home at four in the morning," Prompto replied.

"Wouldn't mind doing that at all," Gladio responded. "Come on, I'll show you my room and give you some clothes to sleep in," he added. Prompto followed him down the hall and into his bedroom. "Alright, so this is my bedroom which we can either share, or if you want I can sleep on the couch, whatever you want," he said. "And this is the master bathroom," he added, opening the door off to the corner of the room.

"Since you said before I can be honest, I'd really much rather share with you, like I said before, staying at someone else's house is a bit of an anxiety thing for me so if I'm cuddled up with you I'll be fine, but otherwise not so much," Prompto replied with a blush.

"Sounds good to me," Gladio said with a smile. "I'm always willing to cuddle you," he added making Prompto smile wide.

"The old lady on the bus was right," Prompto said with a laugh.

"What?" Gladio questioned. "Is this a weird reference to something I've never seen."

"No, I mean literally I was sitting next to and old lady on the bus last weekend and she told me we looked good together, because you looked like you needed someone to hold and I looked like I needed to be held," he explained. 

"That's sweet," Gladio said with a soft smile. "Wait, how did she see us together?" he questioned.

"Oh..." Prompto blushed. "I was kinda looking at a picture of you on my phone," he said shyly.

"You are the cutest thing." Gladio wrapped his arms around him in a quick hug. "Also you don't have to feel embarrassed about it, I have photo's of you on my phone too," he added.

"Really?" Prompto questioned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I," Gladio said with a grin. "I'm a proud almost maybe boyfriend?" he said with a laugh. 

"I'm happy to have such a great almost maybe boyfriend," Prompto agreed. "Now which clothes can I borrow? Cause I want to go take a quick shower before bed," Prompto said, looking at Gladio's closet.

"Right," Glaido said, getting back on track. "All these shirts here are my soft sleep ones, so you can take any of those," he said, gesturing to a bin in the closet. "My sleep pants are in here, but I don't know if I have any that would stay up on you," he added with a laugh. 

Prompto held a pair up and laughed as well. "Yeah I don't think so, I'd have more luck searching Iris' closet," he replied, making them both laugh more. 

"I'm sure she'd let you borrow a pair if you want," Gladio said after a moment. 

"Nah it's fine, the shirts fine, it will be like a dress on me anyway," Prompto said. 

"Oh Ignis left these here though, I'm sure he'd be fine with you wearing them if you're okay with that," Glaido said passing Prompto a pair of black boxer briefs. "Sadly he didn't leave pants though."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it if you think he would be," Prompto said.

"Definitely," Gladio said. "This bathroom doesn't have a shower but the one in the hall does," he added. "There is a stack of clean towels on a shelf, but if you need anything else call out and I'll grab it for you."

"Alright, thanks Glads," Prompto said, leaning up to give him one last quick kiss before heading out of the room. He paused in the doorway "And, by the way, dinner was amazing, it's been a long time since I've gotten to enjoy a family meal, it was nice, so thanks."

"You're welcome Prom," Gladio said with a grin. Prompto turned around and headed to the bathroom to shower. He showered quickly not wanting to hog the shower in case Galdio intended to use it. He washed his hair with Gladio's shampoo and smiled at the familiar scent. He sighed knowing he was in too deep with his feelings, but he let it go. He finished his shower, dried off, and pulled on the clothes he had borrowed. He was right, Gladio's t-shirt was in fact a dress on him. He blow dried his hair for a minute before leaving the bathroom.

Prompto headed out into the main living room, assuming Glaido would be back there. "Hey," Iris said cheerily as Prompto entered the room. She was sitting on the couch with her laptop and a plastic toy of some sort in her hand.

"Oh hey," Prompto said, blushing and pulling at the him of his shirt suddenly feeling less dressed then he did seconds ago.

Iris laughed. "Don't worry about it, I've seen brothers partners in much less," she said. "I used to drop by without warning, I've learned better," she added.

Prompto laughed. "Glad I'm not the only one," he said. 

Iris shock her head and rolled her eyes. "Dealing with him can be hard at times, but I still love him," she said. "And I like you for him, you seem nice," she added with a smile.

"Thanks Iris, you seem nice too," Prompto replied. "I'm really glad I got to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, but I was starting to think I'd never actually meet you," he added. 

Iris grinned. "I could say the same," she said. "Brother talks about you a lot" she added, making Prompto blush. "He said you are going to school for photography soon?" Iris said in a questioning tone.

Prompto came over and leaned on the back of the couch so the could talk easier. "Yeah I am hoping to, I need to get a portfolio together, but if I can than I guess I'd be starting in the fall," he answered.

"That's awesome!" Iris said excitedly. "Can I see some of your work?" she asked. 

"I don't keep most of it on my phone, but I do have some you can see," Prompto said, lifting up his phone and finding the album he used for his more professional photos. "I'm interested in capturing emotions in people mostly," he said as he passed her the phone.

Iris took the phone and flipped through the photo album. "Oh I like this one a lot," she said, holding up the phone. "They look so cute," she added. It was a picture of Cindy and Luna with their foreheads together. 

"Thanks, that's my best friend and her girlfriend. They asked me to take a serious photo for them cause it was their six month anniversary, but they ended up laughing every time they tried to look at all serious. I think it made for a better shot though," Prompto explained, coming to sit beside her on the couch.

Iris flipped through the rest of the photos, asking questions and making comments about different ones. "I'm not going to act like I know I lot about photography, but you seem talented, I think you'll be great if that's what you want to do," she said with a smile, passing him his phone back.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Prompto replied. "What are you interested in doing, if you don't mind me asking?" he questioned.

She opened her mouth to responded but was cut off by Gladio's voice. "There you are," he said with a fond smile. They both turned to look at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, I was just gonna go hop in the shower, but I wanted to make sure you were done first," he added.

"Oh, yeah, I'm done," Prompto said with a smile. "Thanks for letting me use your things," he added. 

"Not a problem, you don't have to thank me for everything. I told you before, make yourself at home, anything that's mine is yours," Gladio said. Prompto was about to say thanks but caught himself, instead he just nodded and smiled. Gladio smiled back. "Alright, I'll leave you two be," he added, before heading back down the hall. 

Iris laughed. "Okay, so as I was about to say, I want to be a teacher," she said, continuing where they'd left off. 

"Wow, that's impressive," Prompto replied. "Teaching is so hard, I don't think I'd be able to do it," he added.

"I think you just gotta have a passion for it," she responded with a smile. "I was home-schooled for a while and Gladio was my teacher, seeing his patience with me and how much it helped me learn made me want to try teaching," she explained. "I'm autistic if Glads never told you," she added. 

"No, he never told me, I think that would make you a great teacher though, especially when it comes to teaching other kids on the spectrum," Prompto responded. 

"Thanks, I hope so," Iris replied with a smile. "I don't mean to push you away but I have some school work I have to finish before Wednesday."

"Oh yeah, not a problem," Prompto replied. "It was nice getting to know you some," he added as he got up, heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

"You too," Iris responded, her attention now fully back on her laptop. 

Prompto took his water and returned to Gladio's bedroom, laying back on the bed with a sigh. He felt really comfortable, more so than he ever thought he would. Not having his things was strange, but he wasn't as panicked about it as he normally was, instead he was content to just lay there breathing in the calming scent of Gladio's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to write Iris into this but I someone mentioned her in the comments and I decided why not so yeah... XD  
> Anyway glad to be back into the swing of writing! ^^
> 
> Also Iris is playing with a tangle, it's a type of stim toy.


	15. Iggy's awkward dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write a Noct and Iggy chapter from Ig's perspective cause they are cute too <3 I will return to Glads and Prom after. I might do some more chapters where Prom isn't the focus though cause it makes it more interesting I think. Feel free to leave an opinion on that in the comments.

Meanwhile while Prompto was chilling at Galdio's place with Iris, Ignis was currently having an awkward dinner at Noctis' house with his parents. 

Ignis had just left the store he'd stopped at to buy groceries on the way home from work when his phone went off, he had a car mode for his phone so he didn't have to pull over to answer it. "Hello," he said into the phone, not knowing who the caller was. 

"Hey Iggy," Noctis said. "Okay so this is kind of weird but my dad told me I have to invite you over for dinner," he said with a laugh.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that to be why you were calling," Ignis said, taken back a bit. "Why exactly?" he questioned.

"Well, last night at dinner we were talking and I was telling him about how I have a great boss, and now he feels we have to have you over," Noctis explained. "It's not a meeting the parents dinner if that's what you're worried about," he added. 

"No, it's not that, I just wasn't sure what your parents knew. The age difference is big enough that some parents might really dislike me based on that alone, if they knew we were, well whatever we are," Ignis said.

"I haven't told them exactly what we are so it's fine if you don't want to fill them in, it doesn't really matter, but they should accept it either way. My dad was just happy I was gay cause than I couldn't accidentally knock someone up. He didn't understand the A-sexual thing kind of fixed that problem as well," Noctis replied with a laugh.

Ignis chuckled. "Well if you actually want to have me over then you know I'll show up, but if you're just asking cause your dad told you you must, then just tell him I politely decline based on the fact that it may seem inappropriate to have dinner with a co-worker at their house," he said.

"It was dad who came up with the idea but I wouldn't mind at all," Noctis. 

"It's a yes or no Noctis, would you like me to come?" Ignis asked wanting a clear answer.

"Yes," Noctis answered. "If you're free tonight it would be great if you could come over," he added.

"Alright, if you're parents are alright with this short of notice then I can come by around six thirty, does that work?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds perfect," Noctis replied. "My dad is a bit old fashion with the whole respect thing like I've said before, so if you want to make a good impression than you might want to wear a suit, but personally I don't give a shit, you look good in everything you own, so whatever is fine," he added.

Ignis smiled. "Thank you Noctis, I will decide when I get home," he said. "See you in an hour?" he added.

"Sounds good, see you later Iggy," Noctis said hanging up. Ignis clicked off his end and took a deep breath, meeting parents was never an easy thing. He went home and showered and fixed his hair and dressed in a casual suit, it was black and fitted like all his other suits, but he choose a purple shirt and no tie so it seemed less business like. He checked himself in the mirror before heading out. In the car he called Gladio for a quick confidence boost. 

"Hey Iggs, what's up?" Gladio said as he picked up. 

"I'm on the way to have dinner with Noctis and his parents," Ignis said. "You know how I am with parents," he added.

"Iggy, you will be fine, I swear no one is better at making a great impression than you. Plus you know Noctis doesn't give two shits, just be yourself and you will be fine," Gladio replied. 

"Your parents wouldn't agree with that statement," Ignis said with a laugh.

"Well that's cause they thought we were banging while I was with that girl who was in my class. Once they realized it was you I was with and not her they loved you. And Noct's dad will love you too. But hey, if you need escape to the bathroom and call me you know I'll be here," Gladio said.

"Thank you Gladio, I love you" Ignis replied.

"I love you to, gorgeous," Gladio replied. "Is it okay if I let you go, I got Prom and Iris here and we're about to sit down for dinner? If you need me I can stay on the phone," he added.

"No, I didn't mean to interrupt your evening, I'll be fine, but I will call again if I need you. Have a good night," Ignis said with a smile, feeling calm again.

"Thanks, you too," Gladio replied. Ignis hung up and focused on the road signs, knowing he was getting close to Noctis' house.

He pulled up in front of Noctis' house at 6:15 and pulled out his phone texting Noctis. 'I am early, as I always am. Should I wait till 6:30 to arrive?' He sent it waiting for a response.

It was only a few seconds later when he got a text back. 'No silly, come inside, don't wait in your car like a weirdo :P' Noctis texted. Ignis laughed, it was pretty weird he supposed.

He got out of the car and walked to the door gently knocking. Noctis came to the door right away and opened it with a smile. "Hey," he said, refraining from hugging him. "Welcome," he added, stepping aside so Ignis could enter.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home," Ignis said stepping inside and toeing off his shoes, putting them aside neatly on the welcome mat. Noctis had a lovely home. Ignis had seen the outside from dropping him off but hadn't been inside at all. 

Ignis was barely inside for more than a few seconds, before a beautiful, fluffy dog run up and sat by his feet panting up at him. "That is my dog Umbra. He wants to touch you but is trained not to touch unless you touch him first," Noctis explained.

"Oh, what a good boy you are," Ignis said bending down to rub the dogs head. "He is lovely," he added when Umbra leaned up into his touch.

"Yeah, been my best friend for a long time," Noctis said. "Come inside I'll introduce you to the parents," he added, walking down the hall.

Ignis followed close behind with the dog staying near his side. "You have a lovely home," he said as he glanced around, Noctis' family was well off and it was clear by the way the house looked.

"I'd say thanks, but I didn't do any of the work," Noctis said with a laugh heading into the kitchen where his parents were. Ignis following behind him. "That would all be thanks to Aryna" He said as they entered the kitchen. "This is my dad Regis and his wife Aryna. Parents this is Ignis."

"Thank you both for inviting me into your home," Ignis said politely as he entered. "It is nice to meet you both," he added with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, and you can call me Ary," Aryna said with a smile. Ignis had to say she was a gorgeous women, younger then Regis by ten years with long pinkish brown hair, golden brown eyes and a graceful figure. 

"Yes, nice to have a face to go with the name," Regis agreed shaking Ignis' hand. "You have been good to my son, and I thank you for that," he added.

"Oh it is not a problem, your son is a delight," Ignis responded.

Regis chuckled "He can be quite the charmer, but he can also have quite a temper," he said in a teasing tone. 

"Maybe that's cause you piss him off," Aryna said with a laugh. 

"I suppose that's probably true," Regis agreed. "Why don't you two go sit in the dining room and we will bring the food in shortly," he added.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ignis asked.

"You could help me finish this bottle of wine," Aryna said, holding up a bottle. "Do you drink?" she added.

"I've been known to indulge in a good wine," Ignis replied.

"Lovely," Aryna responded pouring him a glass. "Now go sit, we have everything under control. And I wouldn't want you getting anything on that fine suit," She added with a wink.

"Ignore her, she gets weird when she drinks," Noctis said with a laugh as he lead Ignis to the dining room

"Oh hush now, you'll make him think I'm a drunk," Aryna called after them. 

"Oh, by the way, I was teasing she isn't a drunk, she's just kind of odd but in a good way," Noctis said as he took a seat at the table and motioned for Ignis to sit in the one beside him, which he did. Umbra also took a seat on the floor by Noctis' feat and sat quietly.

"They seem nice," Ignis said, feeling relieved.

"Of course, if they were really uptight I wouldn't have you sit through dinner with them," Noctis said, taking his hand. "I appreciate you coming."

"I appreciate you inviting me," Ignis replied. "I must admit, I talked to Galdio on the way here cause I was quite nervous, but being here with you makes me feel relaxed, or at least as relaxed as I can be," he added. Ignis was a pretty buttoned up person who didn't ever fully let go unless in very close company. 

"I'm glad," Noctis said. "You got me here so I'm not gonna let anything happen, don't worry. If my parent's get annoying I will call them out, they're used to it," he added.

"Thank you Noctis, but don't start a conflict, I will be fine, I have had my share of awkward dinners," Ignis replied. "Also if you want to tell them that we are sort of together I am alright with that, but I will leave it up to you to decide," he said taking a sip of the wine.

Noctis was about to reply when Regis and Aryna entered into the dining room with large plates of food, everything else that was needed was already all set up on the table. "Everything looks wonderful," Ignis said. 

"Thank you very much," Regis said. "That means a lot coming from you. Noct said you are a chef?" he questioned, taking a seat after placing down the food. 

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Ignis said. "I did go to culinary school for a year but mostly I took business courses," he added.

"Well you were able to open your own café, that's impressive," Aryna said with a smile. Her and Noctis both started taking food, so Ignis did as well. 

"I couldn't have done it without my best friend, and of course Noctis here, plus a few other people who made it possible," Ignis said.

"Do you have a wife?" Aryna asked.

"Aryna, don't start interrogating the young man," Regis said.

"You don't have to answer anything you don't want to," Noctis said.

"No, it's alright Noct," Ignis said with a smile aimed at him. "I am not married, but I am in a relationship yes," he answered, not giving much detail.

"Well, she is a lucky lady," Aryna said with a grin. 

Ignis could tell Noctis wanted to correct them, but he didn't want to out Ignis as gay. "I think we're both lucky," Ignis responded.

"Good answer," Regis said with a chuckle.

"So, Noctis has told me you run a chain of hotels," Ignis said, focusing his attention on Regis.

"Yes, Lucis palace. Have you ever stayed in one?" Regis asked.

"No, sadly I never have much time for traveling," Ignis answered.

"Well, if you're ever travelling to a location that has one of our many locations let me know and you can stay there for free," Regis said.

"Thank you, that is very generous," Ignis replied with a polite smile. 

"Maybe I'd come with you, I also get to stay anywhere for free," Noctis said. "Perks of having a hotel dad," he added.

"I would like that," Ignis said.

"Noct don't just invite yourself, his girlfriend may not like you tagging along," Aryna said.

Noctis was about to speak up and looked very annoyed but Ignis took his hand under the table and he calmed. "It's actually my boyfriend," Ignis corrected. "We've been together for seven years," he added.

"Oh, how lovely," Aryna said. "I'm glad Noctis has a gay man in his life," she said. "Oh wait, is that offensive? I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way," she added. 

"It's quite alright, I'm actually Bi, but yes long term gay relationship," Ignis explained. 

"If you're in a gay relationship is there much of a difference?" Regis asked, looking confused. 

"Actually yes, because my sexuality is a part of me regardless of who I'm dating, but also I am in an open relationship so it does have an effect" Ignis explained. He wasn't at all ashamed of that, even knowing it may make a bad impression.

"Oh," Regis exclaimed. "Makes sense, thank you for explaining," he added with a grin.

"Thank you for being accepting," Ignis replied.

"Of course," Aryna replied. "Honestly most people cheat so they end up sleeping with two people anyway. Your way is much better in my opinion," She added.

Ignis chuckled. "I suppose so," he replied.

"Also you got off easy cause they already asked all the weird questions when I came out as Poly," Noctis said with a laugh.

"Well then, I must thank you for saving me from the weird questions," Ignis replied.

"Okay I'm just going ask, is there a thing between you two?" Aryna asked.

"Aryna you said you wouldn't ask that," Regis said. "Sorry," he added, looking to Ignis. Ignis stayed silent letting Noctis choose how to answer that.

Noctis looked to him. "There is a thing yeah, not sure what that thing is exactly, but it's there," Noctis said with a shrug. 

"It's still very new," Ignis added in.

Aryna downed her glass of wine and stood up triumphantly. "I win," she said with a grin.

"It's not fair cause you had to ask, that breaks the rules," Regis said.

"Nope you never said that," Aryna said "You said I couldn't ask if they were dating and I didn't, next time choose your words more carefully cause this time I win" She added with a huge grin.

Ignis looked to Noctis. "What is happening?" He asked.

"We are now finding out the real reason they wanted you for dinner," Noctis replied. "That's it right? You guys made some weird bet about if we were dating or not?" he questioned.

"Well yes, but that's not the only reason we had you over," Regis said turning to Ignis. "We really did want to meet you," He added.

"Also it wasn't about if you were dating or not, we knew you were dating you're not subtle Noctis, the bet was if you'd tell us or not," Aryna explained. "Anyway, sorry for interrupting dinner. I just wanted to let everyone know I won," she added with a laugh. 

Ignis who had been trying to stay composed, started full on laughing till he started coughing and tried to stop by sipping more at the wine. "I'm sorry Ignis, I swear they aren't normally this embarrassing," Noctis said with a laugh. 

"It's fine, this is one of the most interesting family dinners I have ever been to," Ignis replied. 

Noctis grinned. "So you'll come over again?" he asked.

"Of course, assuming you will let me," he said, turning his attention back to the parents.

"Yes, you seem like a fine young man," Regis said with a wide smile.

"Indeed," Aryna agreed. 

They then all returned to normal conversation while they finished their dinner. Once they were finished eating, Regis and Aryna started clearing the table. And though Ignis offered to help they turned him down so instead Noctis took him upstairs to show him his room, Umbra following close behind. 

"So, on a scale of one to ten how awkward was that for you?" Noctis asked as they stepped inside his room and he closed the door. His room has grey unsurprisingly, with selves of games, and game posters on the walls. Ignis smiled at how much the room suited him, from the pale blue curtains, to the dark fluffy rug on the floor, something about it just said Noctis. Umbra curled up on the rug and looked as if he was planning on dozing off.

"It wasn't bad, I thought it would be worse. I would say a four," Ignis replied. "Well worth it to spend the evening with you," he added sweetly. 

Noctis grinned and grabbed the shirt of his collar pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Been wanting to do that all night," he said when he pulled away. 

"As have I," Ignis agreed kissing him back, spinning them so Noctis was against the door. He pulled his shirt down to bite his collarbone just hard enough to leave a light mark in the morning. Noctis groaned. Ignis smirked "Good to know you like that," he said as he pulled away and looked into the blown pupils of Noctis' dark eyes.

Noctis shrugged. "Just cause I'm not into sex generally doesn't mean I can't have fun with the foreplay," he said pulling Ignis back in for another kiss. "Plus you look really hot tonight," he added.

"So do you, my love," Ignis replied. 

"So...." Noctis said, pausing awkwardly. "How tweeny would it sound to ask if you wanna make out on my bed?" Noctis asked with a laugh, slipping out from Ignis' grasp.

Ignis smiled. "Quite tweeny, but If you're offering I would take you up on that offer," he replied.

"Good, then get over here," Noctis said climbing on his bed. "We got a good twenty minutes before my parents start wondering what's going on up here," he added.

"We can make that work," Ignis replied, locking the bedroom door and joining Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this slightly odd chapter aha ^^; Also Aryna is Ardyn in my story he is a female and not a slimy icky guy who I don't like.
> 
> Oh also I realized at some point I said there was only going to be 15 chapters... XD Ignore that cause it's probably gonna be more like 25 or 30 now.... I am bad at keeping things short >.<


	16. Sleepovers can be fun

Prompto was snuggled up in the blankets on Gladio's bed when he heard Gladio come into the room. "You sleeping?" Gladio whispered, making sure not to wake Prompto if he was sleeping.

"No, just laying," Prompto said, turning to Gladio and blushing when he seen him in just a pair of sleep pants hung low on his hips. "This bed is really comfy," he added.

Gladio laughed. "You can thank Iggy for that, he picked my mattress because the one I had wasn't to his standard," he said.

Prompto giggled. "Sounds like him," he replied.

"I'm really glad you feel comfortable here though," Gladio said, leaning against the dresser. "Think you'll be able to stay the whole night?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so, as long as you promise that if I start to freak out you'll cuddle me," Prompto replied with a blush.

"Of course," Gladio said leaning down and kissing him on the head. "Gotta say, I love the look of you laying on my bed, in my shirt," he said with a smile. "You're absolutely beautiful," he added.

Prompto pulled his hands up to cover his face. "Thanks," he muttered out, staring at Gladio's chest. When he leaned over Prompto got a really good look at his abs and lifted his hand up to touch him, quickly pulling it back and blushing deeper. "Sorry," he muttered again.

"Don't worry about it baby, I don't mind," Gladio grinned. He took Prompto's hands in his own, moving them from in front of Prompto's face so he could see him. "You don't have to hide from me ever, got it?" he asked.

Prompto smiled. "Got it," he said, sitting up so he could reach his arms behind Gladio's neck and pull him in for a kiss. "I feel so lucky," he said as he pulled away. 

Gladio smiled. "Really?" he questioned. 

"Yeah, I'm so happy, happier then I've been in a long, long time and on top of that I am in front of an incredible sexy man and yet somehow I don't feel bad about myself," Prompto said. 

Gladio beamed, his smile spread across his face as wide as it could. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that," he said. "Dammit Prom you're gonna make me emotional," he added, taking a deep breath.

"You're such a softie," Prompto said in a teasing tone, sticking his tongue out. 

"I care about you a lot, I'm not ashamed about that," Gladio said. "But seriously, I feel really lucky to have you in my life as well," he added. Prompto reached forward pulling him into a hug that ended up with them off balance, Gladio falling on top of Prompto, pushing him down on the bed. "You okay?" Gladio asked, pushing his weight off Prompto right away.

"Yeah I'm fine," Prompto said, smiling up at him. "So..." Prompto said, pausing. "Are we allowed to make out with your sister in the next room?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, she's walked in on worse," Gladio replied with a laugh.

Prompto put his hands in Gladio's hair pulling him down to kiss him again. Glaido moved so he was on his elbows, making himself more comfortable. Prompto realized he really liked Gladio's weight on him. He bit at Gladio's lip and grinned when Glaido made a noise of surprise and Prompto slipped his tongue inside Gladio's mouth tangling their tongues together. He moved his hands from the older mans hair down, feeling the muscles he had there before moving them back to the front to run them up and down his chest. Prompto wanted to feel how his muscles moved under his skin as they shifted in and out of passionate kisses. 

When they spilt apart Prompto gasped for air and Gladio laughed. "Forgot to breath?" he asked.

"Not my fault you take my breath away," Prompto said with a laugh. "Sorry, had to." 

Gladio rolled his eyes but laughed, he ran his hand down Prompto's cheek, gently leaning down to kiss his forehead before rolling off Prompto and taking his hand in his own. Prompto rolled onto his side so he meet Glaido's eyes. "Doesn't mean we have to stop" Prompto said.

"I know, I just want to take things slow," Gladio said. 

"Okay, whatever you want," Prompto said with a smile. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes just looking at each other before Gladio spoke up again."Prom can I ask you something personal, keeping in mind you don't have to answer it?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," Prompto answered.

"Have you had sex before?" Gladio asked. 

Prompto pulled back a bit. "Why are you asking?" he asked, feeling a bit defensive.

"Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm not asking because I am trying to have sex with you, or because either answer is better then the other. I was just asking cause I thought it may be something I should know in the future, but you don't have to answer," Gladio explained.

"No, it's alright, it just surprised me is all. I have yeah," Prompto said. "Once, It wasn't good, we weren't compatible in that way," he added.

"But you don't think you're A-sexual like Noct?" Gladio questioned. 

"Nope, definitely not," Prompto answered. "I didn't like it with that guy but I'm sure I will with someone else, just haven't found that person yet, or well you know maybe I have but yeah..." Prompto muttered the end. 

Gladio smiled. "Alright, good to know, thanks for answering," he said. 

"No problem, thanks for asking," Prompto replied. "It's nice to know I can talk to you about that kind of stuff," he added.

"Yeah of course, you can talk to me about whatever you want judgement free," Gladio said. "I said before that I had you and I mean that. I got you, you're safe here with me," he added.

Prompto moved close to snuggle against him. "Thanks Glads," he said. "Is that why you want to take things slow? Cause I'm not experienced?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. I mean, yes to some extent, if you'd never had sex I'd be concerned about making sure you had all the info you needed before anything happened. But also I know I'm not ready for that with you yet, and I have a feeling you're not either so I want to be careful with how far we go, cause once you get to a certain point it can be hard to see where the line is, if that makes sense," Gladio said.

"Yeah I get it, and you're right I'm not ready for that and I'm glad you're not expecting me to be," Prompto replied.

"Of course not, were you thinking that I would?" Gladio said, looking concerned.

"No, I mean, I knew you wouldn't make me do anything, I didn't mean that at all, I just wasn't sure how long of wait was too long," Prompto answered.

"Baby, if you're not ready, there is no such thing as too long. Anyone ever says otherwise, call me and I'll kick their ass," Gladio said with a smile.

"Thanks," Prompto said with a laugh.

"You're welcome," Gladio replied. "You ready to get some rest? We gotta wake up early to drive you home before work tomorrow," he added.

"Oh right, I forgot about that," Prompto said with a laugh. "I guess we should sleep," he added, moving away so he wasn't pressed against the other man. 

"You don't have to move," Gladio said reaching to turn off the bedside lamp. Prompto smiled and moved back again with a contented sigh. "Goodnight baby," Gladio said pressing a kiss to the top of his head and wrapping his arms around him.

"Goodnight Glads," Prompto replied.

 

The next morning Pormpto was woken by Gladio gently rocking him back and forth in his arms. Prompto opened his eyes slightly and groaned at the light closing his eyes as soon as he'd opened them. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's eight," Gladio replied with a chuckle. "Sorry to have to wake you so early but you need time to go home and change," he added apologeticly.

"I hate mornings," Prompto said with a pout. He opened his eyes again, this time being able to open them for more then half a second. He looked up and Gladio and smiled. "Guess they're not so bad if I'm waking up with you," he added.

"Thanks babe, that's sweet," Gladio replied. "Still gonna make you get up though," he added with a laugh as Prompto whined. 

"I was hoping I could convince you to let me sleep a bit longer," Prompto said with an airy laugh.

"Nope, cause I'm the one who has to deal with Iggs if we're late," Gladio replied. "So up you get," he added, lifting the covers.

Prompto made more noises of protest but rolled over and sat up pulling his legs out from under the covers and putting his feet on the floor. "Fair enough," he said, getting up and stretching his arms in the air, then blushing when he realized it made the shirt lift up. He quickly pulled it back down. "Can you drive me home in like twenty?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," Gladio answered. "I went to the bakery next door and got you breakfast," he added.

"Wait, seriously?" Prompto asked, spinning back around to see that Gladio was in fact dressed. "When did you get up?" 

Gladio laughed at Prompto's complete shock at the fact that anyone could ever get up before eight. "I got up at six thirty, got dressed, went for a run and grabbed breakfast on the way back then showered and dressed again," Gladio explained.

"That is not normal," Prompto said with a laugh. "I appreciate it though," he added with a smile, leaning over to peek Gladio on the lips. "I'll go eat and throw my clothes on then we can go," he said exiting the bedroom and stopping in the bathroom for a minute before heading into the kitchen. 

"Morning Prom," Iris said cheerily as he entered the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with her phone in her hand.

"Good morning" Prompto replied. "You leaving for school soon?" He asked.

"Yeah sadly, the bus comes in half an hour," She said putting the phone away. "You and brother have a good night?" she asked, looking curious.

Prompto blushed. "One of the best," he answered. "Assuming Gladio lets me, you might find me here more often," he added with a smile.

"That would be great, you can have my room when I'm not here if you need it," Iris said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you," Prompto replied. He would rather sleep with Gladio, but it was nice of her to offer and it was good to know he had his own room he could use if needed. 

Gladio entered into the kitchen. "The breakfast foods are in that box," he said, pointing to a pink box on the table.

"Right forgot, sorry, don't work well without coffee," Prompto replied, going to sit at the table, he opened the box and took a croissant, taking a bite. "Wow this is amazing," he said.

"I know right?" Iris joined in. "They make the best sweets," she added taking a bite of a donut she had on a plate in front of her.

"Here," Gladio said coming over and placing a cup of hot coffee in front of Prompto with a smile. 

Prompto looked at him. "Thank you," he said with a smile, taking a sip and sighing contentedly. "With this kind of service leaving really isn't all that appealing," Prompto said with a laugh.

"He said he'd like to come back assuming you'll let him," Iris said with a grin aimed at Gladio.

"Really babe?" Gladio said, focusing his attention on Prompto.

"Yeah," Prompto said blushing. "I mean, only if you want, I don't want to impose," he added.

Gladio's face lit up. "You're more than welcome to come by whenever you want," he said, kissing Prompto's head.

"Sweet," Iris said, grin still on her face. "We should all have dinner together again," she added.

"I would like that," Prompto said with a smile. "And thanks Glads, I appreciate the open invitation," he added.

"No problem babe," Gladio replied. "Iris you should be heading down to catch the bus," he added.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Iris replied, grabbing her school bag, shoving the last bite of donut in her mouth and giving Gladio a big hug before rushing out the door."Love you bro," she called out.

"Love you too," Gladio called back, shutting the door behind her. He laughed, shaking his head. 

"She's great," Prompto said, turning to him. "Would it be weird to get her number?" he asked.

"No, not at all, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you, I'll text it to you later," Gladio said with a smile. He took a seat across from Prompto at the table.

Prompto blushed lightly as he sipped his coffee, Gladio's gaze focused solely on him. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked after a moment. 

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful," Gladio said with a blush. He leaned across the table and kissed Prompto softly. "Thank you for walking into the café and asking for a job," he said as he pulled away. 

Prompto grinned. "Best decision I've ever made, well Cindy kind of made it for me," he replied with a a laugh. "Is it okay if I let her know about tonight? She's been rooting for us since the first time I mentioned you," he added.

"I knew I liked her," Gladio said with a smirk. "And yeah of course, I'm not a secretive person so feel free to say whatever you want," He added. "Now, go get dressed so I can take you home," he said, checking the clock.

"Will do," Prompto said, jumping up from the table and downing the coffee left in his mug before running down the hall to Galdio's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew got done with this section, I am thinking there may be large-ish (like few week) time skip in this but I'm not sure yet. Just don't want it to end up being 100 chapters XD
> 
> Also if this starts getting more mature in content should I raise the age rating? Or keep the mature content in a different story all together? Like make them optional chapters? Not sure yet but if you have an opinion let me know :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


	17. Phone calls, texts, and lovers on a bus

When the weekend rolled around Prompto slept in, only waking at 11:00. He awoke groggily, rolling over to check his phone, seeing a text from Noctis and one from Cindy. Noctis texted first at 8:00 'Hey Prom, I don't think I'll be able to hang out this weekend. Luna and I are going apartment hunting! :D I'm super pumped. Wish us luck' 

'Sorry for late response I just got up, haha ^^; Wishing you all the luck in the world, if you happen to find a place for sale nearby I wouldn't be against having you as a neighbour :P' Prompto replied. Then reading the text from Cindy. 

'Luna and Noct are going apartment hunting today and then coming back to my place for dinner, wanna join? We never did get to have dinner before. You are welcome to bring the others as well if they're free and want to come' Cindy had texted him at 10:30. 

'That would be great, I just woke up so I need a bit of time to get myself together but I could be there around 1:00 is that okay? Give us time to talk a bit before the others join us. I'm sure you'll want to hear all about my night with Glads ;)' Prompto texted back. He put the phone down on his bed and went to brush his teeth, but before he could make it to the bathroom his phone started ringing so he went back and grabbed it. "Hey Cindy," he answered with a laugh.

"Babe when did this happen!?" Cindy pretty much yelled into the phone, making Prompto laugh more.

"It was a couple nights ago, I almost called you the day after but I was too tired after work," Prompto replied. 

Cindy made a mock noise of offence. "So, how was it?" She said with a tone implying something dirty. 

"Well it wasn't like that," Prompto said. "But it was perfect, he's pretty amazing, gotta say you were right about him being exactly my type, he treats me so good," Prompto responded, laying back on the bed. 

"I'm so glad to hear that, you should definitely see if he can come for dinner tonight, I'd love to meet him, Ignis too of course," Cindy replied.

"I can text them and see," Prompto said. "Cindy, would you think I was crazy if I said I was already starting to fall for someone I've known for less then a month?" Prompto asked.

"Not really, I knew I loved Luna after only three weeks, as long as he treats you good then I don't see a problem. Just make sure you're not blinded by his looks yeah?" she answered, sounding slightly concerned.

"I promise I'm not, I mean, he is sexy as hell, but that's definitely second to his personality, he's the sweetest. He got all emotional when I told him I was learning to love myself more by being around him," Prompto said with a blush.

Cindy made an adoring noise. "Okay I take it back, he is perfect," she said. Prompto could hear her smile. "Still want to meet him for myself to be sure he is good enough for you, but he sounds like what you've been looking for," she added.

"Thanks Cindy, I always appreciate you looking out for me, I'll see if I can get him to come tonight, I'm sure if he doesn't have plans with his sister he'll say yes," Prompto replied.

"Well you can let him know she's welcome to come too. You know I love large gatherings, plus I'm gonna cook enough food for twenty people anyway," Cindy said with a laugh. Prompto laughed along knowing she was right. Cindy had no idea how to portion and always made way too much food.

"Alright, I'll give him and Iggs a call and see if they're free," Prompto responded. "I'll see you in a few hours, love you," he added.

"Love you too," Cindy said, hanging up her end of the phone. Prompto doing the same. 

He got up and quickly did his morning routine before calling Gladio while he started on something to eat. "Hey Baby," Gladio said sweetly as he answered after only one ring. "What's up?" he asked.

"Hey Glads," Prompto said, beaming instantly from hearing his voice. "Okay, so, Noct is going looking for an apartment with his best friend Luna today, and afterwards they are heading over to Cindy's for a meal. Cindy is Luna's girlfriend and my best friend," Prompto explained.

"Yes, I know Prom, believe it or not I listen when you talk," Gladio said with a laugh. "She's the one who was routing for us, I remember her well," he added.

"Oh yeah," Prompto said. "Well, thank you for paying attention," he said, smiling even though Gladio couldn't see him. 

"Of course," Gladio said. "So why are you calling to tell me this?" he asked. "I mean, if you just wanted to talk that's fine to, but I feel as if you were getting at something," He added.

"Oh right, sorry, got distracted by your voice," Prompto replied with a laugh, hearing Gladio chuckle as well. "And also by the eggs I'm cooking," he added. "Cindy was wondering if you'd want to come over and eat with us, it's gonna be her, Luna, Noct and myself for sure, and she wanted to invite you and Ignis as well. Also Iris is welcome to join us to if she's with you and wants to come," Prompto explained.

Gladio paused for a second. "It's okay if you'd rather not get into meeting my friends yet," Prompto said, quickly backtracking. "I mean it's only if you want to no one-" He was cut off by Gladio speaking. 

"Babe, I was just checking my calendar to see if I was free, relax. Iris isn't with me today but I would love to come over. I can pick up Iggs and bring him with me as well, she lives out that way doesn't she?" he asked.

Prompto giggled. "Sorry," he said, blushing at his overreaction. "Yeah she lives out that way, I'll text you the address when I get off the phone. Do you think Iggy is free? Or would want to come?" he asked.

"No problem, just don't want you stressing out," Gladio said gently. "And yeah I know he is free cause we were gonna hang out, but I'm sure he would love to come over instead," he added.

"Alright, do you want to ask him or should I?" Prompto questioned.

"I think you should ask him, he'd like it if you called and invited him," Gladio answered. 

"Alright, I will do that then," Prompto said grinning. "Thanks Galds," he added. "I'll text you the time and address."

"Okay sounds good, see you later babe," Gladio said, hanging up the phone. Prompto grinned as he finished cooking his eggs and sat down to eat. He pulled up his contact list, bringing up Ignis and feeling a sense of happiness wash over him, he wasn't used to having so many people to talk to, people who wanted to hear from him. The phone rang a few times, he was about to hang up before the messaging machine kicked in when he heard Ignis' voice.

"Hello Prompto, sorry about the wait, I misplaced my phone," Ignis said as he answered. "How are you doing today?" he asked.

"Hey Iggy," Prompto replied with a blush. "I'm doing good," he answered. "I called to invite you to come with Noctis, Gladio, and I, to have dinner at my friend Cindy's place with her girlfriend Luna," Prompto said.

"Oh, yes, Noctis and Luna are going to look for a place today correct?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, and afterwards we are all getting together for a meal, assuming you're able to come?" Prompto questioned.

"If Gladio is going than I suppose I am free, so I don't see any reason not to attend," Ignis said. "I have to say, I already had one strange dinner this week, so I am hoping this one is a little more normal," he added with a laugh.

Prompto laughed. "Noct mentioned something about that to me," he replied. "I'm sure this will be quite different, not saying any less weird, but definitely different," Prompto replied. 

"I'm sure it will be a good time," Ignis said. "I haven't had much of a chance to meet Cindy, and since she's so important to you I would like the opportunity," he added.

"And you don't mind that I messed up your plans with Glads?" Prompto asked, making sure.

"Not at all sweetheart, I really appreciate you calling me. Gladio and I can spend time together another day," Ignis answered.

Prompto smiled. "Okay, thanks Iggy," he said. "Gladio is coming to pick you up, so you should text him to ask when," he added.

"Alright, I will do that, thanks for calling," Ignis said. 

"No problem, see you later Iggs," Prompto said, smiling brightly.

"See you later, sweetheart," Ignis said before hanging up the phone.

Prompto sent Cindy a quick text to let her know they would all be joining then ate quickly before jumping in the shower. He dressed in a casual outfit consisting of a black t-shirt, grey studded denim vest and black skinny jeans with a subtle cheetah print. Then checked and rechecked his hair before grabbing his bag and cell phone and rushing out the door.

Prompto spent the whole bus ride taking pictures out the window. The bus was quite empty so every few minutes his attention would be grabbed by a cute gay couple sitting at the back of the bus holding hands. Whenever they laughed and smiled in a completely goofy but adorable way, Prompto would look over and couldn't help but grin. He had his attention back on the window when he felt a tap on his arm. He spun around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," One of the guys from the back of the bus said apologetically. "We seen you taking pictures, and we're wondering if you could take one of us," he explained, holding up an Instamax camera.

"Really?" Prompto asked, feeling extremely honoured.

"Yeah, it's our last day together before I go back to college, so I want a picture for my dorm," he said with a kind smile, looking back to his boyfriend and waving. The other boy waved back. "Come on man? Just one pic?" he added.

"Yeah of course, I would love to, I just feel honoured. I have to admit you two are so cute together I was kind of drawn to you before," Prompto answered, blushing. "That sounds really weird I just meant you'd be a cute photo," he clarified.

"No worries man, it's all good," he replied with a grin. He walked back over to his boyfriend and Prompto followed behind him. "He said yes," The boy who had talked to Prompto said. "Oh I'm Zack by the way, and this is Cloud."

"Hi," Cloud said waving, he seemed to be the much shyer one of the two. Prompto related more to him. 

"I'm Prompto," he replied with a smile. "Sit together and I'll take a few pictures," Prompto said, realizing his bus stop was coming up soon. "My bus stop is soon," he added, not wanting to seem rude.

"Oh yeah, right," Zack said with a laugh, passing Prompto the camera and sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Willing to take one of us kissing or is that too far?" he asked.

"Do whatever you want, I'm gay too, so no issues here," Prompto said with a smile. 

"Sweet," Zack said with a grin. Cloud blushed but still met him halfway when Zack leaned in to kiss him gently. Prompto snapped a photo then another in case the first one didn't work. Then they pulled away and did a few cute couple poses which Prompto photographed as well. "Thanks man, that should be enough," Zack said taking the camera back and the small stack of photos. 

"No problem, thanks for asking. This is the type of stuff I want to do for a living," Prompto replied.

"You want to take photo's of strangers on a bus?" Cloud asked.

Prompto laughed. "No not exactly, I want to do photography, but focusing on people and relationships, especially gay ones," he explained.

"That's awesome," Zack said. Cloud nodding in agreement. "I don't mind if you want to take a few photos with your camera to use in a portfolio or something," Zack said. "Unless you mind?" he asked, turning to Cloud.

"No, not at all," Cloud said with a sweet smile. "You seem nice so if it helps you out than why not," he added.

"Really? That's great, thanks guys," Prompto replied, pulling out his camera and taking a few different shots of them holding hands and hugging. "These will be great to have, I'm currently in the middle of putting together a portfolio to try and get into college," he added.

"Glad to be of help," Zack said with a grin. 

The bus pulled to a stop and Cloud looked out the window. "This is our stop, Zack," he said, turning to his boyfriend.

"Alright, let's go," Zack replied, getting up. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

"Same here," Prompto agreed. "Have fun," he said, waving at them as they got off the bus. They waved back for a moment before taking each others hand again and heading off down the street. Prompto sat back down and smiled, flipping through the photo's on his camera as he waited for the next stop which was right by Cindy's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short in between chapter since I assume the next one will end up being quite long ^^
> 
> Before FF15 came out, Crisis Core was my favorite final fantasy game and I have a soft spot for Cloud X Zack so yeah I decided to write them into this chapter I don't think they will be reoccurring in any way but I wanted to add them in anyway haha. 
> 
> If you want to see things in the story or have any ideas I consider all the input when writing and love incorporating others ideas so feel free to comment them below! ^^ I have decided if I write any NSFW chapters they will be in a different section all together but linked in the chapter notes, because I am enjoying keeping this fic PG. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	18. What I Call Family

Prompto showed up to Cindy's building around 1:30 buzzing up to her apartment and being let in right away. Cindy never bothered to even answer, just letting everyone in right away. She didn't have much concern for her own safety. Then again she was strong enough that she didn't really have to worry too much.

Prompto hesitantly took the elevator up to the third floor, relieved when the doors opened, he quickly got off and headed down the hall, knocking on her room when he reached it. He knocked in quick secession just to be annoying while he waited. After about 30 seconds the door flew open. "Geez Prom could you be more annoying?" Cindy asked with a laugh.

"Probably, but I couldn't think of anything. I suppose I could sit outside singing loudly, but I don't want to make everyone else in the building hate you," Prompto replied with a laugh.

Cindy rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug. "Nice to see you in person," she said with a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, been too long," Prompto agreed. "Once I learn to drive I can come visit more often," he added with a smile. They pulled apart and Cindy headed over to the kitchen, so Prompto followed behind her. 

"You planning on learning soon?" she asked. "You know I don't mind teaching you," she added.

Prompto burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, you know I love you, but you are the most reckless driver I have ever been in a car with. What makes you think I would let you teach me?" he said.

Cindy shrugged. "Fair enough," she replied. "So you gonna hire an instructor?" she asked.

"Maybe. I was honestly kinda hoping Glads would teach me, but I haven't asked him yet," Prompto answered. 

"I'm sure he would if you asked," Cindy said. "Also, from what I've heard of Ignis he would probably be a great teacher, he gives intense teacher vibes," she added. Stirring the pot of fantastic smelling food.

"That's true, I might ask and see if one of them has the time," he replied. "What are you making?" he asked.

"All of kinds of stuff," she answered with a laugh. "I have chilly, fried chicken, baked potatoes, cobbed corn, a veggie pasta for Luna, and some different sides," she explained. "I told you I would cook too much," she added.

"It all sounds and smells great though, I missed your cooking," Prompto said with a smile.

"Okay so, elaborate more on your night with the big one," Cindy said, leaning with her head in her hands on the counter, turning her attention back to Prompto.

"Gladio," Prompto corrected. Cindy shrugged and Prompto shook his head and sighed. "Okay so, he was gonna come back to my place so we could hang out for a bit, but his sister had to go to his place and she forgot her key so we ended up going back to his instead. I got to meet Iris, she's really nice. We all ate dinner together which was kind of weird because it felt like a family thing but it also wasn't weird you know?" Prompto said, pausing to give Cindy a chance to interject.

"Yeah I get what you mean, it felt the same for me when I went with Luna to Noct's place once," Cindy replied.

Prompto nodded. "After that we showered-" Prompto was cut off by Cindy speaking, but he quickly spoke over her. "Separately, we showered separately," he said, knowing her well enough to know exactly what she was about to say, and she laughed proving him right. "And then I got to cuddle up in his bed and we made out and stuff and it was incredible," he added.

"Sweet," she said, giving Prompto a fist bump. "I'm so happy for you," she added. "Didn't feel pressured for sex?" she asked.

"No, not at all. He said he wasn't ready to take that step yet so it wasn't even on the table," Prompto explained. "Which is good cause I wasn't ready either, but still," Prompto shrugged.

Cindy grinned. "So you wanted to?" she questioned.

"I mean, have you seen him?" Prompto replied with a laugh, knowing Cindy wouldn't feel the same. 

Cindy laughed. "Well, personally I agree with him that it's good to wait a bit cause I know you and how you get, but also you should talk to him about it, if he cares for you he'll be open to the discussion," she replied.

"Yeah, I will when I'm ready," Prompto agreed with a smile. "So how are you and Luna? Are you nervous about her moving, incase it's farther away?" Prompto asked.

"Not really, I think it would be good for her to get out, you know her home life has always been a bit hectic. And hey, I'm not attached to this place so if she moves too far away I can just get a place closer," Cindy said with a smile.

Prompto grinned. "I'm so glad you found her," he said. Cindy smiled at him. "I should check if Glad's texted me a time at all," Promto said, routing through his bag and pulling out his phone, he checked it seeing a text from Ignis. 'Gladio is driving so he told me to text you. We should be there in about half an hour'

"They should be here around 2:00," Prompto said relaying the message. "Any idea when Noct and Luna are getting back?" he asked.

"Should be any minute," Cindy replied. "Go get the table ready so we can eat when everyone arrives," she said, knowing full well that Prompto knew where everything in her apartment was.

Prompto jumped up off the stool, turned the radio that Cindy kept by the stove on loud, then took his time getting the table ready, belting out tunes with Cindy. They were singing along to whatever garbage music was on the top 50 radio stations, and laughing when the lyrics got super dirty or offensive so they replaced them with lyrics they made up on the spot, mostly about food.

They were club dancing together to loud tunes, totally in their own world until they seen Luna and Noctis standing in the hall staring at them. Prompto leaned over turning off the radio. “Sorry, thought we were alone,” he said with a laugh.

“Don’t apologize for our epic dance skills,” Cindy said with a grin.

“Right...” Luna said sarcastically. 

“You know you like it,” Cindy said with a wink.

“Maybe,” Luna replied with a blush. She walked over to the kitchen and leaned over the counter, kissing Cindy quickly. “I’m gonna go change before dinner,” she added. “Oh also, nice to see you Prom,” She added as she was heading out of the room. 

Prompto laughed. “Nice to see you too,” he called after her. “Hey Noct,” he said, his tone sweeter, going over and hugging him lightly. “How did it go?” he asked.

“Hey,” Noctis replied with a smile. “It went pretty well actually,” he added with a grin. “So you know how you said about maybe moving closer to you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto said, kind of confused. “Wait don’t tease, are you gonna be close?” he added excitedly.

“Well, hopefully. We found a place we both really liked and it’s actually between here and your place, but Luna wanted to check with Cindy before we see if we can get it,” Noctis explained. He turned his attention to Cindy. “You should go talk to her, I want to apply for the appartment as soon as possible because it was a good place at a good price point,” Noctis added.

“Okay I will go do that now, you two watch the food yeah?” she said heading out of the room. “And by watch, I mean keep your eyes on it, don’t just stand near it,” she called out.

The boys looked at each other and laughed, but went over by the stove and watched the food like she’d asked. “Oh Ignis and Glaido are joining us, I don’t know if anyone mentioned that to you,” Prompto said.

“Oh cool, they showing up soon?” Noctis asked.

“Yep, they should be here in about twenty minutes,” Prompto replied. “I hope it’s okay that I invited them?” he added.

“Yeah of course,” Noctis replied with a smile. “You gonna be able to keep your hands off Glads?” Noctis teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Prompto replied, slapping him lightly on the arm. “I’ll try,” he added, making Noctis laugh.

“I’m pretty sure no one here would actually give a shit if you started making out on the dinner table,” Noctis responded.

Prompto laughed. “You’re probably right,” he agreed. “But this was supposed to be a date night for Glads and Iggy, so I don’t know if I should even kiss him when he shows up or if that's weird,” Prompto added with a shrug.

“Prom, don’t think about it so much okay? If you feel like kissing one or both of them just go for it, I don’t think they will freak out over a kiss,” Noctis said. “And speaking of kisses,” Noctis said, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Prompto’s lips. “I’ve missed that,” he added with a smile, making Prompto blush.

“I’ve missed it to,” Prompto agreed, leaning in to kiss him again. “And thanks, I guess you’re right that it’s not a big deal, I’m just still figuring out how this works,” he added.

“It’s okay, we all understand,” Noctis said with a smile. They watched over the food in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the girls returned to the room.

“I showed Cindy the pics and she said we should go for it,” Luna said, excitedly running over to hug Noctis and then Prompto cause he was nearby and she was in hugging mode. 

“Great!” Noctis replied, matching her energy. “I will call the guy after we eat, I don’t think a few hours will make a huge difference,” he added.

“You sure? We can wait on you?” Cindy said.

“Nah it’s fine, I want to eat as soon as the guys show up,” Noctis responded.

“Yeah, we’re hungry,” Prompto whined.

“Shush, we’re waiting on your boyfriends,” Cindy said in a teasing tone. Luna hit her in the arm and she laughed. 

 

They sat together at the table talking for about ten minutes before they heard the sound on Cindy’s phone letting her know someone was downstairs. She hopped up grabbing her phone and letting them in. “One of you go greet them, I’ll get the food,” she said with a smile.

“I’ll help you with the food,” Luna said, getting up as well and joining Cindy in the kitchen.

Noctis and Prompto went to the door and opened it, going out into the hallway so it was easier for Ignis and Gladio to spot the apartment. Prompto’s face lit up as soon as the elevator doors opened and he seen their faces. He waved, deciding not to call out across the building. 

“Hey guys,” Gladio said with a bright smile once they were close enough that they could talk at normal volume and hear each other. 

“Afternoon,” Ignis said with a gentle smile. 

“Good to see you Iggy,” Noctis said taking a few steps toward him and hugging him close, lightly placing a kiss on his cheek. “Missed you,” he said quietly. 

“I missed you as well, my love,” Ignis replied. 

Prompto smiled at them, they were cute. He looked to Gladio who seemed to be having the same thought as he was, also looking at them with a fond smile, but when he noticed Prompto looking at him he walked over and took him in his arms lifting him up. “Hey baby."

“Put me down,” Prompto said with a laugh. Gladio did as he was told and put him back on the ground. Prompto leaned up and kissed him. “Hey,” he replied. 

“You guys ready to go inside?” Gladio asked.

“Could I have a minute with you, Prompto?” Ignis asked.

Prompto looked at him confused. “Yeah sure, we will join you in a minute,” he said, turning his attention to the other two.

“Alright, Noct introduce me to Cindy,” Gladio said, grabbing Noctis’ hand and heading inside. They shut the door behind them giving Prompto and Ignis some privacy.

“What’s going on Iggy?” Prompto asked, stepping over so he was right beside him.

“Nothing bad,” Ignis reassured, sensing Prompto’s anxiety rise. “I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he said, placing a soft kiss on Prompto’s forehead. 

“I’m doing good,” Prompto answered, still not really sure what Ignis was asking about. “I’m sorry am I missing something?” he questioned.

Ignis chuckled lightly. “No sweetheart you’re fine,” he said gently. “I just wasn’t sure how you felt about seeing me and Noctis together, or hearing about how Gladio and I were going to spend time together tonight. I know this is all a new concept to you, and Noct and Glads may understand that as well, but they have always been in these kinds of relationships, where as you and I maybe had a more traditional view of a relationship before this. I remember what it feels like, it can be a bit strange at first, to see someone you care for kissing someone else,” Ignis explained.

Prompto looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks Iggy, you’re right about this still being a bit weird, and I’m really glad to know you felt it at first to so I don’t feel so wrong, but I think I’m okay actually. I don’t feel jealous when I see you and Noct together, it makes me happy honestly cause you’re really cute together, with Glads it’s a bit weirder, like you’re still super cute together but I do feel a little jealous... I don’t know,” Prompto said muttering at the end.

“First off, you’re feelings are never wrong, even if none of us had felt the same way. And second, it’s normal to feel a little jealous, just make sure you let us know if it gets to a point where it hurts you in any way, okay sweetheart?” Ignis said.

“Yeah, I would, I promise,” Prompto replied.

“Good,” Ignis replied, taking Prompto’s face in his hands and giving him a kiss. 

Prompto kissed him back then pulled away knowing they should go inside instead of making out in the hallway. “Thanks Ignis, I’m glad to know I can talk you about this,” he said.

“Always,” Ignis replied with a smile. “Ready to go inside?” He asked. Prompto nodded and Ignis opened the door holding it for him. Prompto smiled at him and stepped inside seeing everyone sitting at the table with plates of food.

“Seriously you guy’s couldn’t wait for us?” Prompto asked with a laugh.

“I wasn’t gonna let the food get cold cause you and Ignis wanted to make out in the hallway,” Cindy answered.

Prompto blushed. “We weren’t doing that,” he said, crossing his arms.

Gladio laughed. “Then why you getting so defensive?” he asked teasingly. 

Cindy laughed. “This guy is great Prom, you were right about us getting along,” she said with a grin. Enjoying having someone around who also liked teasing Prompto.

“Stop it Cindy, don’t act like you weren’t trying to make out with me in bedroom like half an hour ago while you made them watch the food,” Luna said. Cindy looked at her and then stopped talking. 

“Welcome to... Well what I call family,” Prompto said with a laugh taking a seat and gesturing for Ignis to sit beside him. 

“Thank you for letting me be a part of it,” Ignis said taking a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! This is officially my longest and most popular fanfic!! :D I'm so pumped! Thank you all so much and I hope to continue writing this till it seems like a good point to end it. I am still enjoying writing it and I hope you are still enjoying reading it <3
> 
> Also something I never mentioned is that I have other oneshot fics with the same cast mostly acting the same on my account that you may be interested in reading. They are not canon for this story though.
> 
> Anyway thanks again to everyone <3


	19. Conversations

They were all sitting around the dinner table talking, having finished eating over an hour ago. Noctis had excused himself to go call the landlord and Luna had gone with him in case there were any questions. 

"It's been super great getting to know you guys," Cindy said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, I can't believe Prom's had such an awesome friend and yet it's taken this long to meet you," Gladio replied. "I heard you were rooting for us," he added with a laugh.

"Damn right, since day one," Cindy said with a laugh. "But now I think your all cute together," she said with wink. 

"So you're okay with the idea of me having three boyfriends?" Prompto asked, never really having discussed it with her because he'd been a bit nervous she'd disapprove.

"Hell yeah! Babe whatever makes you happy I support. Did you think I wouldn't?" Cindy asked.

"I just wasn't sure," Prompto answered. "I mean, I don't know how I would have felt if you had three girlfriends," he added.

"I know you Prom, if they had all been sweet and great and I was happy you would be supportive," Cindy said. "Plus, I'm glad to know you two have been watching out for my little Prompto, makes me feel a lot better about not being there myself," she added.

"Of course, he is very important to us," Ignis replied.

Gladio reached over ruffling Prompto's hair. "He's our precious Prompto too, you don't gotta worry about him, we won't let nothing happen." 

Prompto blushed. "Guys...." he muttered, looking down, suddenly feeling shy.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to make you embarrassed," Cindy said, getting up and wrapping her arms around Prompto's shoulders.

"It's fine, just reminds me how lucky I am," Prompto said with a smile, though he was still blushing. 

Cindy grinned at him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll go start putting the extra food away," she said, grabbing the dishes off the table. 

"May I help?" Ignis asked. 

"Nah, it's cool, don't worry about it. Thanks for the offer though," Cindy replied.

"Alright, if you need anything let us know," Gladio replied. "The food was amazing, least we could do is help with dishes," he added.

Cindy laughed. "Such gentlemen. You picked well," she said, looking to Prompto with a wink. Prompto threw a handful of salad at her, and she laughed heading into the kitchen area.

Gladio laughed. "She's really great," he said, turning his attention back to Prompto and putting an arm around his shoulders. 

"Yeah, I love her," Prompto replied, resting his head on Gladio's shoulder. "Hey, this is kind of random but could I ask you guys a favour?" he added.

"Of course, what can we do?" Ignis asked.

"Well, I've been trying to learn... Well I guess more like I was supposed to be trying to learn but never really got around to trying... Anyway that's not the point. I want to learn how to drive, and I was wondering if either of you would have time to teach me?" Prompto asked. Feeling a bit guilty for asking even more of them when they were already doing so much.

"I definitely wouldn't mind driving around with you, helping with defensive driving and all that, but if you want to learn how to pass the test Iggy's the man for the job," Gladio said. "Stickler for the rules," he added with a laugh.

"I am not a stickler," Ignis said, looking unpleased. "I just know how to do something by the book when I need to."

Gladio shrugged. "Whatever you wanna call it, I call it a stickler."

Ignis sighed. "You're just trying to be a bother now," he replied.

"Maybe," Gladio said with a grin. Ignis leaned across the table and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Prompto blushed. Sure he'd seen them kiss, hell he'd seen them sort of having sex. But when it's right in front of your face, with you pretty much in the middle, it feels a lot more intimate. He had completely forgotten that he had asked them anything until he seen them staring. He coughed, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, so maybe I can call you guys tonight and see if either of you has some free time this week?" he said, trying to sound like he wasn't off in another world.

"I will check my schedule and text you the times I am free," Ignis replied.

"Okay, sounds good, thanks," Prompto said, smiling at him.

"If you want, since I drive you home from work most days anyway, you can start being the one to drive," Gladio said. "Assuming you have your learners," he added.

"I do have it yeah, but I don't think you should trust me with your car, I might ding it or scratch it or something and then I'd feel really guilty," Prompto replied.

"It's just a car babe, as long as you weren't hurt I don't really care what happens to it," Gladio said. 

"Thanks guys," he said, adjusting so he could lean over to kiss Gladio on the cheek, then remembering that with Ignis right there it seemed weird and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Gladio asked, sensing something was off.

"I was gonna kiss you but then remembered Ignis was here, and I was gonna kiss him too, but then I don't know if that's weird," Prompto said with an awkward laugh. 

"You're fine sweetheart, just do what feels right," Ignis said. Prompto blushed, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. Then turning to Gladio and doing the same.

"See? It's not that weird is it?" Gladio asked, giving him a smile. 

"Honestly? It's still a bit weird," Prompto replied with a laugh. "But it's the good kind of weird I guess, since it does still involve me kissing two extremely good looking guys," he added.

"Sounds like I missed something interesting," Noctis said as he entered back into the room with Luna right behind. 

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Prompto said. "So did you get the place?" he asked excitedly.

Noctis looked at him with a blank expression, purposely making him wait. Luna sighed from behind him. "Yeah, we got it," she said, her face changing instantly into a wide grin. "Baby, we got it," she called out to Cindy who came running, picked her up and gave her a kiss. 

"This is gonna be so perfect!" Cindy exclaimed. "I can't wait to help you guys furnish the place," she added.

"Congratulations to you both," Ignis said with a smile, standing up and going over to take Noctis hand.

"Yeah, congrats guys," Gladio replied, jumping up and getting them all in a group hug that Prompto joined. 

"I'm so glad you're going to live closer," Prompto said. "We can get together to play games all the time," he added.

"Oh, can I play too?" Luna asked. 

"Definitely," Prompto answered with a grin.

"When do you get the place?" Gladio asked once they were all released from the group hug. 

"The first of next month," Noctis said. "It's kind of soon so we will probably need help getting the place livable," he added.

"Well, if your in need of a place to stay while you work it out you know my doors are open," Ignis said.

"Thanks Iggy," Noctis replied.

"Okay, Luna's gonna take me to see the place, anyone else want to join?" Cindy asked. 

"I would love to come see it, and afterwards I can drive you home," Ignis said, turning his attention to Noctis.

"Okay, sounds good," Noctis replied.

"I'd love too, but I'm kind of tired, if it's alright with you guys I think I'll stay here and finish cleaning up," Prompto said with a smile.

"It's totally alright," Noctis said kissing him quickly on the cheek. "I'll take pictures and text them to you later," he said. 

"Alright, thanks," Prompto replied.

"You gonna join us big guy?" Cindy asked. Gladio had decided he liked being called 'big guy' so even though Cindy now knew his name, she hadn't changed to using it.

"I think I'll stay behind and help Prom," Gladio said. "Text me pics too, and later in the week I can come by and see if there's anything I can help with, if it needs any fix up's or anything," he added.

"That would be great, thank you," Noctis responded, giving him a hug. "See you two later," he said as he headed out the door with Luna, who was being half dragged by Cindy.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner Prompto it was lovely," Ignis said, giving him hug. "I will call you later," he added as he walked by Gladio, giving him a smile.

"See you, Iggy," Prompto called after him. He flopped back down on one the dinning chairs. "You didn't have to stay behind cause of me," he said, looking to Gladio.

Gladio closed the apartment door and came over to sit beside him. "I know, but maybe I'm selfish and wanted some time alone with you," he said placing a kiss on his head. "Unless you wanted alone time?" he added, pulling back as if he had just thought of that. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked.

"No, it's not that, I just don't want you missing out on things to stay with me," Prompto replied. "Cause of my anxiety people have done that with me in the past, and it can lead to resentment," he added, his expression serious.

"Don't worry babe, if I really wanted to go I would," Gladio replied putting an arm around him. "Can I ask why you didn't go?" he asked.

"Just tired from having that many people around. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love everyone it's just a lot for me sometimes," Prompto replied. Leaning over so he was laying against Gladio.

"I understand, Iris is really outgoing, but she can get overwhelmed by a lot of people pretty quickly so I totally get it," Gladio replied. "Want to go lay down and I'll clean up?" he asked.

"No, let's clean up together, and then maybe you could drive me home," Prompto replied.

"Yeah sure, I'd say you could drive, but you seem a bit too tired for that to be a good idea," Gladio said with a laugh, ruffling the younger's hair. "Sit up," he said, gently helping Prompto sit. 

"Yeah, that seems like a bad idea," Prompto agreed. He stood up, grabbed the few dishes left on the table and took them into the kitchen, Gladio following behind. "Hey Glads?" Prompto asked as he put the dishes in the sink to prewash them before putting them in the dishwasher.

"What babe?" Gladio asked.

"Do you think at some point we could talk? Like not now, I'm not up to it right now, but sometime soon?" Prompto asked.

"Anytime," Gladio said with a soft smile. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just..." Prompto paused, blushing. "I kind of wanted to talk more about what we were talking about at your place."

"We talked about a lot of things babe, you'll need to be more specific," Gladio said, washing the dishes and passing them to Prompto to put in the dishwasher. 

"You said before that you weren't ready to consider sex, and I respect that, I don't want to push or pressure you, but I just wanted to say I do kind of want too," Prompto explained with a light blush.

Gladio turned to him and smiled. "Alright, thanks for letting me know," he said. "We can definitely have a long discussion about it whenever you're ready," he added. 

"So you're okay with me bringing it up?" Prompto asked.

"Of course babe," Gladio said. "I'm sorry if I made you feel as though the discussion was off the table." He dried his hands off on the towel and took Prompto's face in them, kissing him gently but passionately. 

"Don't worry about it," Prompto replied, kissing him back. Prompto stared up into his eyes and then snuggled against his chest.

Gladio laughed. "Everything okay?" he asked, running his hands down Prompto's back.

"Yeah, I just really, really, like you," Prompto replied. "I might even love you, just a little," he added, staying against Gladio's chest so he couldn't see the other mans reaction. He felt the hands on his back stop, they stayed completely still and for a second Prompto was scared, but then Gladio spoke up.

"I love you too, Prompto," Gladio said. "Just didn't want to say it too soon and scare you off," he added. Prompto pulled back and looked up at him with a grin. Gladio grinned back. They rinsed the dishes and loaded the dish washer. "Since we're all done here you ready to head home?" Gladio asked when they were done tiding up.

"Yes please, I need a nap," Prompto replied, leaning up to kiss Gladio once more before they held hands and exited the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an inbetween chapter to address some of the things that needed addressing. Still tried to make it kind of cute though so hopefully that worked XD Anyway as always thanks for reading! :) Hope to see you in the next chapter! <3


	20. All in the past

Gladio had dropped Prompto off at home and was back at his apartment cleaning up when his phone rang. He checked, seeing it was Ignis. "Hey gorgeous," Gladio said into the phone.

"Hello love," Ignis replied. "How are you?" he asked.

"Great," Gladio answered. "Prompto told me he loved me."

"Oh my," Ignis responded. "I'm so happy for you darling," he said,c and Gladio could hear his smile through the phone. 

"Thanks. I tried to hold it together cause he was really tired and I could tell he didn't want to have a conversation about it, but I was so overwhelmed. I love him so much," Gladio said.

"I know how you feel, It's been a long time since we've had new people in our lives we love like this, it's emotionally draining, but also one of the most exceptional feelings," Ignis agreed.

"So you and Noct are still doing good?" Gladio asked.

"Yes, wonderfully, he is going to come stay at my place for a few days while they work out some things with the apartment. I'm overjoyed but..." Ignis trailed off.

"You're nervous cause it's been a long time since you've had to worry about impressing someone?" Gladio said. 

"Well, I wouldn't say impressing, but yes. The last person I felt this way about was you, so it's been seven years since I've been concerned about making a good impression, living with someone even if it's only for a few days is very different then just spending time together after work," Ignis said.

"Yeah I understand, you'll do great though, Noctis is really chill he's not gonna have high expectations of how you'll be. Just be yourself and he'll accept you for it," Gladio said.

"Thank you darling, I needed to hear that," Ignis said. 

"No problem, I'm always here to boost your confidence," Gladio said with a grin. "Both the boys love you, so you've got nothing to worry about," he added. He heard Ignis' sigh of relief at hearing his words. "So how was the apartment?" he asked.

"Well, it was better then our first one," Ignis replied with a laugh.

Gladio laughed as well. "I would hope so. That place was such a dump," he said. 

"It truly was, I remember we were so happy to have it at the time though," Ignis responded.

"I would have been happy living anywhere, if it was with you Iggy," Gladio said.

"As would I, my love," Ignis agreed.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Gladio spoke up again. "Can I ask what you and Prompto talked about the hallway before we ate?" Gladio asked. 

"It wasn't anything all that important, I just wanted to check in and make sure he was doing okay. I remember what it's like to see the person you love with someone else, and it's very strange in the beginning," Ignis said with a light laugh.

"Really?" Gladio said, surprised. "I didn't know you ever had trouble with it," he added.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you, because I thought it was silly at the time. I was young and foolish and didn't understand how important open communication was," Ignis explained. "When we were first dating and you told me you were in an open relationship I thought it wasn't a big deal cause you were sweet, and well, you've always been very attractive, and I'll admit that blinded me a bit. But when I actually seen you and Cor together it was very different. I actually thought I wouldn't be able to handle it. Remember when I called you that night after we had dinner together, the first time I seen you two kiss?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, I remember it a bit, it was the only time I ever felt like you were flustered," Gladio answered.

"That's because I had called to break up with you," Ignis responded.

"Wait really?" Gladio asked, feeling horrified at the mere thought he could have lost Ignis. 

"Yes. But when I called and heard your voice I was instantly unsure, and I fell even more in love with you that night when we stayed up all night talking, even though you might not have known what I was struggling with, you did talk everything over with me and made sure I was alright." Ignis went over the memory with a fond tone. 

"I'm sorry Iggs, I can't believe I never noticed, I mean I know it's all in the past but still..." Gladio said.

"It's okay darling, I forgive the you of seven years ago for not being as good of partner as you are now" Ignis said.

Gladio smiled. "Thanks Iggy. I don't know what I would have done if you'd broken up with me back then, I definitely wouldn't be the man I am now," he responded.

"Nor would I be the person I am. I love you for who you were, but who you are is truly remarkable," Ignis replied.

"God Iggy, how is it that even after so many years you still make my heart flutter," Gladio said, blushing. Ignis laughed lightly. "I love you too Ignis, I was so lucky you even gave me a second thought back then, you really could have done better," Gladio said with a laugh.

"I don't agree. I know the you of back then thought very highly of me, but I promise you were the only one," Ignis said.

"Well they were all stupid, and for the record I still think the world of you," Gladio replied.

"Thank you, love," Ignis said.

Gladio smiled. "So was he okay?" he asked, returning to the original topic.

"Yes, he is doing better then I expected actually, much better with the communication than we were for sure," Ignis replied. "He just said it was a bit harder when it came to you. Seeing you with me is a little hard on him, but he promised me if it was hurting him he would talk to us," he added.

"Okay, that's good, I think I worry about him a bit too much," Gladio admitted.

"It's only natural, that's who you are," Ignis said. "May I come over?" he asked.

"Yes of course, I would love for you to spend the night," Gladio replied. "I'll go shower, see you soon?" he asked.

"Yes darling, I'll be there soon," Ignis answered, hanging up. Gladio did the same, dropping his cell on the couch and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Half an hour later Ignis showed up at Gladio's apartment, letting himself in with his key. "Glads I'm here," he called out, alerting the other man so he wouldn't be concerned if he heard someone in his apartment. He got a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of wine, he leaned against the counter sipping at it and letting out a relaxed sigh. He missed living with someone and always felt more comfortable in Gladio's home than his own.

"Oh you're here," Gladio said as he entered into the main room from the hallway, a few minutes after Ignis' arrival.

"Yes, I called out but I'm assuming you had a headset on?" Ignis asked, knowing Gladio well enough that he wasn't even really asking as much as acknowledging.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd get here so fast," Gladio said, leaning against the counter beside him and placing his hand on Ignis' cheek, turning his face to him, he leaned in kissing him and taking the glass from his hand, putting it on the counter behind them. 

"I rushed," Ignis said with a shrug. "I didn't want to wait," he added, twisting both his hands in Gladio's hair kissing him back with much more force. 

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" Gladio asked, already working on undoing the buttons on Ignis' dress shirt.

"Depends, is Iris here?" Ignis asked.

"Nope, she's at home so we can be as loud as we want," Gladio replied.

"Then yes, lets," Ignis agreed, taking his hand and heading down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh... I've been so busy with school and work but I really want to make time to keep writing. I will try to work out some kind of schedule, I swear I am the worst with time management XD Anyway Thanks for reading. I just wanted to do a chapter with these two since I never went into much detail about their relationship.
> 
> Also Cor will be added to the cast soon :)


	21. I still love you

On Sunday when Prompto woke up he flushed immediately remembering that he had told Gladio he loved him. He rolled over shoving his face into his pillow and sighing loudly. He reached over grabbing his phone and calling Noctis. "Noctttttt," he whined into the phone when he heard Noctis pick up.

"What's up?" Noctis asked, seeming as chill as he always did.

"I told Glads I love him," Prompto replied. 

"I don't see the problem," Noctis responded. "Are you trying to tell me you don't love him? Cause sorry Prom but I've seen how you look at him," he added with a laugh.

"Shut it, I'm seriously freaking out over here," Prompto said.

Noctis picked up on the vibe and his tone switched to a more serious one. "You do love him don't you?" Noctis asked.

"Of course, he's gorgeous and incredible," Prompto replied.

Noctis paused as if trying to figure out what to ask next. "Okay... Did he not say it back?" he asked.

Prompto blushed. "No, he said it back," he replied, feeling shy.

"I assumed. Iggy says he talks about you all the time," Noctis replied. "So then what's the issue?" he questioned. 

"I've never told someone I loved them, not like that," Prompto replied. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do next," he added.

"Prom, really?" Noctis said with a sigh. "I think you seriously underestimate how much that man loves you, I don't think he cares what you do, just talk to him," he added. "And while we are on the topic, I love you too, Prom," Noctis said.

Prompto was amazed at the fact that Noctis could say that and not seem even slightly flustered. "Really?" Prompto asked, his blush deepening.

"Yeah, what's not to love," Noctis replied with a light laugh. "I'm serious though Prom, you're great and I would love to be in a relationship with you, if you decide that's something you want," he added.

Prompto beamed. "I'm not totally sure yet, I still need a bit of time to figure that out, but I do love you," he said. "Any chance you're free today and can come over and play games?" he asked.

"No pressure, either way I'm in your life to stay," Noctis said. "And I wish I could but I'm moving into Ignis' apartment today. Gonna stay with him for a few days so I can work on the new apartment." 

"Oh okay, I understand, no problem," Prompto replied. 

"I'm sure Ignis wouldn't mind if you come over for the afternoon as well," Noctis said. 

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel," Prompto replied with a laugh.

"You're not, I mean it's not like Iggs and I are gonna get it on with you there," Noctis said laughing.

"So if I wasn't there you would?" Prompto asked.

"Nope," Noctis responded. "I mean if Iggy really wanted to then I guess maybe, but I seriously doubt it," he added. "But if you want to come over you two can do whatever you want," he said teasingly.

Prompto giggled. "Don't put those thought's in my head you ass," Prompto teased back.

"Don't act like you haven't seen it," Noctis said with a knowing tone.

"What do you mean?" Prompto asked.

"Iggy told me you walked in on him and Glads," Noctis replied.

"Oh god! Why does everyone feel the need to remind me of that!" Prompto screeched.

"Sorry, had to" Noctis replied. 

"I hate you" Prompto said in a loving way.

"Hate you too" Noctis replied sweetly. "So want to come over? I can have Ignis pick you up once he gets me" He added.

"If you really don't think he'd mind, then yeah I'd love to see you guys today, being alone at home kinda sucks" Prompto said.

"I feel you. That's the best thing about having three boyfriends, normally at least someone's got time," Noctis said. "I'll check with Iggs but I'm sure he'll be fine with it," he added. 

"Okay, see you later," Prompto said.

"Yeah," Noctis said. "And if you need to talk to Glads just call him, you're not a bother," he added gently before hanging up. 

Prompto put the phone down and smiled. Noctis knew him so well already. 

An hour later Prompto was sitting on the couch playing a game while he waited for Ignis to call, to let him know they were on the way to pick him up, when he heard a knock on the door. He paused the game, placing the controller down on the couch, and jumping up to get the door. He opened the door seeing Gladio standing on the other side of it. "Hey," Gladio said with a smile.

"Hey," Prompto responded, blushing. "What's up?" he asked stepping aside and letting Gladio into the appartment.

"Sorry to just drop by, I was heading over to see Iris and just wanted to stop in and see you," Gladio said. "Oh and I brought these," he added, handing Prompto a bouquet of red roses that he had behind his back.

Prompto's face instantly turned almost as red the flowers as he took them and inhaled their sweet scent. "Thanks," he said shyly. 

"Is everything okay?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah everything's fine," Prompto replied.

Gladio sighed. "I'm sorry Prom, this was weird wasn't it? I mean I shouldn't have just showed up." He laughed. "I'm not used to this it's been awhile since I've been dating anyone. Wait are we dating?" he asked.

"It's not weird, It's sweet, I just don't know how to do this," Prompto replied with a laugh. He went to the kitchenette putting the roses in a vase with water. "I've never actually had someone try," he added.

"What do you mean?" Gladio asked.

"Well, when I was in high-school guys didn't treat me very good, I was one of very few out gay kids, so it was mostly "straight guys" who wanted to "experiment" that I had to deal with. And the few people I did date, left pretty much as soon as they realized I wasn't going to have sex with them after hanging out a few times," Prompto explained using air quotes.

Gladio came up behind Prompto putting his arms around the smaller mans waist. "I'm sorry babe, you deserved better," he said, placing a kiss on his cheek

"Well, I have better now," Prompto said, spinning around in his arms and kissing Gladio. "And to answer your earlier question. Yes we are dating," he added. "As long as you want to," he said, blushing again.

"Yeah baby, I want to," Gladio replied kissing him back. They stayed in silence just holding each other for a moment before they heard Prompto's phone go off. 

"I gotta get that, I think it's Iggs," Prompto said, slipping out from Gladio's arms and grabbing his phone off the couch where he'd left it earlier. "Hey Iggy," Prompto said cheerily into the phone.

"Hello Prompto. Noct is here as well," Ignis said. Prompto heard Noctis say hey as well. "We should be at your place in a few minutes," Ignis added. 

"Alright. See you in a few," Prompto replied, hanging up the phone.

"Is Iggy coming over?" Gladio asked.

"Him and Noct are picking me up, I'm go hang out with them at Iggy's today," Prompto explained. 

"Oh sweet," Gladio said with a bright smile. "I'll leave and let you get ready then. I'm sure Iris is already mad that I'm late," he added with a laugh, heading to the door. 

"Tell her sorry for me," Prompto said kissing Gladio goodbye. "And thanks again for the roses, it's honestly the sweetest thing a guy has ever given me," he added.

"I will fix that," Gladio said with a wink as he headed out the door. 

"Wait Glads?" Prompto said, grabbing his arm. Gladio turned back with a questioning expression. "You showed up just to check and make sure I wasn't regretting saying I love you right?" he asked.

Gladio laughed. "Pretty much..." he said awkwardly. "Was it that obvious?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm just learning how you work," Prompto replied. "And for the record I still love you," He added.

"I still love you too, baby," Gladio responded with a smile. 

Prompto grinned. "Okay go, I don't want Iris mad at me," he said pushing Gladio lightly.

"Aright, alright," Gladio said exiting the apartment. "Have a great time with Noct and Iggs," he called out as he was heading down the hallway. 

Prompto laughed but smiled. He was really lucky to have three amazing guys in his life. He packed his bag and took it, throwing on a coat and heading outside to wait for Ignis and Noctis. 

When Prompto seen Ignis' car pull up in front of the building he got up, running over. "Hey guys," he said with a wave as Noctis opened the passenger door. 

"Ignis said he wants you to sit up front so he can explain how his car works for when you do lessons," Noctis said holding the door open so Prompto could get in. Then getting into the back seat.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up Iggy I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience," Prompto said.

"Not at all sweetheart, it's lovely to see you," Ignis said, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. Prompto giggled lightly and blushed.

"Alright, so I assume you know the basics of driving," Ignis said.

"Yeah, I passed the test to get the learners so I know how it works, but I haven't actually driven a car," Prompto replied. 

"It's not really that hard," Noctis said from the backseat. "Passing the test sucks cause you have to drive a weird way, but actually real life driving isn't that bad," he added.

"Nocits is quite right, you drive the test different then you drive the roads, but for now I'll just explain as I go alright?" Ignis asked.

"Sounds good," Prompto replied with a nod.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys! My friend drew arts for me! ^^ So excited! Also just an in between fluff chapter. I have intentions of trying to wrap this up in the next like 5-10 chapters, but we will see aha ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	22. Iggy's place

When they pulled into the parking lot of Ignis' building Noctis jumped out of the car first, heading to the back of the car to get his bags. Prompto followed close behind, laughing when he seen the pile of bags in the back. "Are you moving in?" he asked.

"Haven't decided yet," Noctis answered teasing. Grabbing a bag and passing it to Prompto to carry before grabbing one for himself to carry.

"He had to bring all his game systems as I don't have any," Ignis explained coming up beside them and taking the last bag. "I left mine with Gladio when I moved out," he added. "Though if you'd like to move in I wouldn't stop you," Ignis said with a smile at Noctis.

"Now you say that, I just got a place Iggs it's a little late," Noctis said with a laugh, obviously teasing.

"I guess that makes sense," Prompto said. "I can't really imagine you playing video games," he added.

"Well, you haven't seen me in my own space before, I might surprise you," Ignis said with a slight smirk that made Prompto blush.

"He's actually not bad at shooting games, I mean he's not you, but he's not bad," Noctis said with a laugh as he got in the elevator. 

Prompto hesitated by the elevator doors and Ignis reached over taking his hand. He leaned down and whispered in Prompto's ear. "I've got you." Prompto smiled and stepped into the elevator, keeping Ignis hand tight grasped in his own.

"I like games with more strategy involved, but I got quite a lot of practice playing war games with Glads and his college friend Cor," Ignis explained.

"I bet college Iggy was really cute," Prompto said with a smile. "Any chance you have old pictures? I'd love to see some," he added.

Ignis blushed. "Gadio has most of them, but I may have a few," he answered.

"I have a feeling the ones Gladio has are not suitable for all eyes." Noctis teased.

"I won't dignify that with a response," Ignis replied.

"So you're probably right," Prompto said looking to Noctis with a grin. Noctis shrugged.

They were quiet while they walked down the hall, watching as Ignis found his apartment and unlocked the door letting them inside. "Welcome to my place," he said with a smile.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," Noctis said stepping inside. Prompto followed and put the bag down inside the door. 

"You're welcome. You'll be staying in that room," Ignis said gesturing to a closed door on the other side of the entry way.

"Alright, I'm gonna bring the bags in and start unpacking," Noctis replied, grabbing all three bags and heading into the room, he had to drop one bag to open the door but he made it work.

"It's kind of odd how much this place looks like Gladio's," Prompto said.

"Not really when you consider I decorated them both and my style hasn't changed much, our dorm didn't look all that different either," Ignis said. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'd love some coffee," Prompto answered with a smile.

"Of course," Ignis replied, opening cupboards and getting everything needed to make the coffee. 

Prompto came over and sat on a stool that was on the other side of the counter. "Why don't you and Gladio still live together?" Prompto asked. 

"We've lived together on and off but mostly on for seven years, I thought maybe we needed a break. Also he wanted to stay close to his family, and I wanted live closer to the city, at the time it seemed like a good idea," Ignis said. 

"At the time? Does that mean you miss living with him now?" Prompto asked.

"Yes I do," Ignis answered. He turned back around facing Prompto while the coffee brewed. He seen the saddened expression on the younger mans face. "Don't worry about me sweetheart, I'm alright," he added. 

"Sorry it's not that, I was just thinking," Prompto smiled at him. 

"What is it then sweetheart?" Ignis asked, taking Prompto's hand in his own.

"A bunch of things and nothing," Prompto answered honestly. "I'm okay though, just the way I work," he added. 

"I understand, let me know if I can do anything," Ignis replied. Since Prompto was being quiet Ignis continued to talk. "Gladio and I have been discussing moving back in together, but with the addition of you two and his sister being around quite often we are thinking we might need a bigger place," he said. "I've been looking at houses." 

"Really?" Prompto said. "Does Gladio know?" he asked.

"I haven't told him yet, but he knows me well enough that I assume his figured it out. I've always wanted to own a house. I'm just so happy that I will be buying my first house with the same man I bought my first apartment with," Ignis said with a bright smile. 

"That's so sweet," Prompto said with a wide smile. "You two are couple goals," he added with a laugh.

"I suppose," Ignis replied with a chuckle. "I just truly can't imagine my life without him," Ignis mused as he poured a cup a coffee for Prompto from the pot that had finished. He passed it to Prompto with a smile.

"Thanks," Prompto said. He was about to speak up again when Noctis reappeared from the bedroom. 

"Okay, I'm all set up," Noctis said going over to Ignis and giving him hug. "Though don't be too surprised if you wake up and find me in your bed instead," he added.

"You know I wouldn't be opposed to that in any way my love," Ignis replied, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Noctis grinned in response.

"I didn't picture you as much of the cuddling type," Prompto said, looking to Noctis who shrugged.

"I'm not always, but I mean come on, have you seen him?" Noctis said taking a step back and gesturing to Ignis. They both giggled and grinned.

"Alright, well, since you two seem quite able to entertain yourselves for a bit I am going to go make a few work calls," Ignis said. 

"Sounds good," Noctis replied.

"Let me know if you need a ride or anything alright sweetheart?" Ignis said, looking at Prompto in a way that meant he wanted a response.

"Yeah I will, thanks Iggy," Prompto replied. Ignis nodded, smiled and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket heading into his bedroom to talk on it.

"You wanna play games for a bit?" Noctis asked.

"Can we talk for a minute first?" Prompto questioned.

"Yeah of course," Noctis said, going over to sit on the stool beside him and take his hand. "What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Do you ever feel like Iggy is too far ahead of you?" Prompto asked.

Noctis looked confused. "I'm not sure what you mean," Noctis replied. "You mean like he's too good looking for me? Cause then yeah I do, but I know Iggy likes me for me so it doesn't really matter," he added.

"No, I didn't mean that at all, you're super hot!" Prompto replied. Noctis laughed. "I meant like he's had a bunch of jobs, lived a bunch a places, and got a good college degree, and drives, and has been in a relationship for eight years... Like he's done so much more then me," he explained.

"Do you feel this way with Gladio too?" Noctis asked. Prompto nodded. Noctis sighed. "Honestly Prom, no, I don't feel that way at all, they are older then us of course they've done more. But also Iggy is just better at a lot of things than I am and I'm okay with that," Noctis replied.

"I don't know, I don't feel like that all the time, It's just Ignis was talking about looking for a house and stuff and I can't even imagine that," Prompto responded.

"You think too much," Noctis said with a laugh. "If it's bothering you then talk to Iggs, but trust me when Iggy and Glads look at you they are not thinking about the things you lack okay?" he added.

"How do you know?" Prompto asked, letting himself show his self doubt even though he normally tried to hide it.

"Because Prom, I know they love you as much as I do and I don't look at you that way," Noctis said sweetly. "And also, when they look at you I'm pretty sure any part of their brain that isn't used up on either how cute you are or how sweet you are, is used up by sex thoughts," he added with a laugh.

Prompto blushed but laughed as well. "I highly doubt that," he said. "But thanks," he added with a smile, leaning over to kiss Noctis who kissed him back.

"No problem," Noctis responded. "And I wasn't making up that last part by the way, ask Iggy," he added. "Now let's play games," he said, jumping up off the stool and heading over to the TV to plug in the systems. Prompto blushed deeply and followed close behind.

After about an hour of playing, Ignis came and joined them. Noctis had been right, he was a pretty good party member. Around dinner time they stopped to quickly eat gourmet sandwiches that Ignis had made them, then got right back into the game until around nine at night when Ignis paused the game to speak. "Prompto, it's getting pretty late so if you want me to take you home tonight I think we should head out now," he said turning his attention to the younger boy.

"Oh right, I didn't notice the time," Prompto said. "I can take the bus," he added, his anxiety spiking just at the idea.

"No no, I wouldn't do that. My god if Gladio heard I let you take the bus home at night, in the dark, in an area you don't know, I'd never hear the end of it," Ignis said. "Plus I'd worry far too much myself," he added. "But if you would like to stay the night that is also an option," he said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'd rather sleep in my own bed," Prompto replied.

"Understandable" Ignis said with a smile. "Can I take you home?" he asked.

"Yeah," Prompto said with a smile. "See you tomorrow at work," he said, turning to Noctis who was sitting beside him on the floor.

Noctis moved, knocking Prompto over and climbing on top of him to place a kiss on his lips. "See you tomorrow," he said, getting off so Prompto could get up. 

Ignis said a quick 'see you in a bit' to Noctis before they headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to parking lot. "I'm glad you were able to join us today," Ignis said as he started up the car. "I hope you felt comfortable, Gladio told me other people's houses can be hard for you," he added. "Also he mentioned the elevator thing, I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, it's fine, thanks for making sure I was okay. I do have a difficult time with other peoples places, but I knew you were there so it was good," Prompto said. "It was really nice to play games with you and just kind of hang out," he added.

"You're welcome to come by anytime you want sweetheart," Ignis said. 

"Thanks Ignis," Prompto replied. They were quiet for a minute before Prompto spoke up again. "Can I ask you something super uncomfortable?" he asked.

"I don't know what that might be, but you may ask it, though depending on what it is I may not answer," Ignis answered.

"Yeah understandable. It's just Noctis mentioned something, and I don't know, now I'm wondering," Prompto replied.

"Is this about the photo's Gladio has? Cause they aren't as bad as he made them sound," Ignis responded.

Prompto giggled making a mental note to ask Gladio about those at a later time. "No it's not about those, though now I'm curious about them," he admitted. "But it's about me, or well you, or us? I don't know," he added. "You know what, never mind, I'm sorry for making things awkward," he said going quiet again.

"Sweetheart, relax okay? It's just us here, say whatever you want," Ignis said. "Did Noctis tell you something that upset you?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"No it's not that, It's just... Well he told me when you look at me you think about sex," Prompto muttered out, face beet red.

Ignis coughed. "Well I wouldn't put it like that. I care very deeply about you, so when I look at you I see a beautiful person who is very dear to me," he replied. "But if I am being honest, I also do think about sex on occasion. Does that bother you?" he asked.

"No, It doesn't bother me, it would be pretty hypocritical of me to say it does. I just can't really imagine someone thinking that way with me, but it's kinda nice," Prompto said, face still red but he was smiling now. "And I care about you a lot to Ignis," he added.

"You've never had a partner you were intimate with?" Ignis asked.

"Nope, I've never really had a partner at all," Prompto replied. "I have had sex though," he clarified. "Just never with someone who actually made me feel good about it," he added.

"Well, no pressure at all, but if, or when, that's something you're interested in, you can let me know okay? Nothing to feel awkward about," Ignis said. "I would lean over and kiss you right now if I could," Ignis said, eyes staying on the road.

Prompto leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, I tried to talk to Gladio about it but he seemed uninterested," he replied.

"Sweetheart, I promise you that is the farthest thing from the truth. Gladio just used to know a lot of guys, some of which were... Well, they were dicks, and he heard them talk about pressuring girls into sex and all of that so he is very careful. It is most certainly not lack of interest in you, it's just concern is all," Ignis explained. 

Prompto smiled. "That's good to know, I thought maybe he just didn't find me sexually attractive," Prompto said, feeling weirdly comfortable talking about this stuff with Ignis.

Ignis laughed. "I would be surprised if he has ever met someone he is more physically attracted to then you. Don't let your mind play tricks on you, I know that you know he loves you, so don't deny it okay?" he said.

Prompto blushed Ignis was right. Prompto did know it, but his mind still tried to convince him otherwise. "I'll try not to let it," he replied. Ignis smiled at him not feeling the need to respond. "I love you Iggy," Prompto said after a moment of quiet.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Ignis replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha ^^; So it has been quite awhile since I've written something so please forgive me if this chapter is a bit messy. I still love writing my babes though <3


	23. Rumors and life changes

It had been a month and a half now since Milady café had first opened it's doors to the public. And the hype had calmed down to a steady trickle of customers, half new and half repeat. Prompto was waiting on a table of teenage girls that were all familiar faces by this point. "How are you lovely ladies doing today?" Prompto asked with a bright smile.

"We are doing wonderful as always," The tallest girl replied smiling back. "How about yourself?" She asked. Prompto knew this group was quite casual and he didn't have to keep up the butler vibe. 

"I'm doing really good, got my license a few days ago," Prompto said still way too excited and letting literally everyone know. After hours and hours of lessons from Ignis, and practicing with Gladio, he had taken the test and passed his first time. He'd danced around the DMV while he waited for his license to be upgraded from a learners to a normal one.

"Oh congrats!" The cheery girl with pale pink hair responded. "I had to take the test like four times," She added with a laugh. 

"Well, I'm lucky I had good teachers, otherwise I would have tanked it," Prompto said giving a smile in the direction of Ignis who was currently talking to Gladio.

"You are lucky, I wouldn't mind having that one as a teacher," The girl in all black said, staring at Gladio. The tall friend reached over and slapped her lightly, with a laugh. "Hey just being honest," She added with a shrug.

"I can't blame you," Prompto said with a laugh, looking back over at Gladio who smiled back at him causing him to blush lightly.

"You two are adorable," The tall girl said. "I'm assuming you know it's going around that you two are dating," she added. 

Prompto's eyes went wide and he paused for a second. "What do you mean?" he asked, feeling slight panic.

"I mean someone posted some pics of you two smiling at each other during work and it's kind of a thing now," she explained. "I think quite a few of the customers ship you guys," she added.

Prompto laughed trying to play it off. "Well if rumours bring in customers then no harm in that," he replied. "Plus, he's a great guy, people could be assuming worse," he added with a smile. "So what can I get you girls," he asked. He took their orders and then waited on some of the other tables. 

"Can I speak to you for a moment please?" Ignis asked coming up behind Prompto as he was at the counter dropping off an order with Gladio, and putting a hand on his waist.

"Yeah, of course boss," Prompto said with a smile, no longer assuming the worst when Ignis asked to talk. "What's up?" he asked, as they headed into the back room.

"You seemed uncomfortable talking to those girls, did something happen?" Ignis asked. 

"No it's fine, those girls are always nice. But well... I mean, I guess something happened," Prompto replied, pausing awkwardly. "I guess someone kind of noticed Gladio and I making eyes at each other, and now there is a rumour going around that we are dating," he explained. "I didn't tell them anything, promise," he added.

"It's fine if you did, I have no rules against dating here, obviously. And I don't feel as a boss it effects me wither or not you two are out about your relationship," Ignis replied. "That being said, just be careful, if you don't want people assuming that, then you might want to be more aware of the way you interact with him while at work," he added.

"I don't really care what people think about it, I don't know how Gladio feels so I will talk to him about it, but personally for me it's fine either way. I just don't want to mess up what you have going here," Prompto responded.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this café is exactly what I want it to be, it's slowed down and a lot of customers are repeats so it's becoming a more friendly and comfortable place, and that is what I want it to be. So whatever decision you and Gladio decide on I am completely supportive," Ignis said.

"Alright, thanks Ignis, you're the best boss ever," Prompto said leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "Definitely one of the top three boyfriends too," he added with a wink. "Can I get back to work?" He asked.

"Yes you may," Ignis replied with a smile. 

It was hours later when they were finished closing up the shop and were sitting around a table like they always did after a shift. "So what did you two do over the weekend?" Gladio asked, looking to the two younger boys. It was Gladio and Ignis' anniversary over the weekend so they had spent it together.

"I went to check out a few of the college's around here. They are all pretty nice, but I think I might see about applying to Lestallum community college, they have some really good coding and game making courses I want to take," Noctis replied with a smile.

"Really? You didn't mention that to me," Ignis said. 

"Well I wasn't sure last night, but now that I've slept on it I really want to go," Noctis responded.

"Well that is lovely, I am glad you will be doing something you are passionate about," Ignis replied.

"Yeah that's awesome Noct!" Prompto agreed with a wide grin.

"That's great Noctis," Gladio chimed in. "Iris is pretty good with coding, It was one of her special interests for quite a while, I'm sure she would love to help you practice a bit before the course starts," Gladio said. 

"That would be helpful," Noctis said. "I am good at playing games but I've never tried coding beyond the very basics," he added.

"I will ask her and give you a call later," Gladio said.

"Sounds good," Noctis replied. "So what about you Prompto? What were you up to over the weekend?" he asked, turning his attention to the blonde.

"Similar things actually, I applied to an art college in the city," Prompto said with a soft smile. "I'm not getting my hopes up yet, but they have the best photography class of any college within a few hours drive of here so I had to try," he added. "I did apply to a few others just in case, but I'm really hoping for that one," he said.

"That's such a big step, how do you feel?" Ignis asked. 

"Nervous," Prompto replied with a laugh.

Gladio got up from his seat and leaned down to wrap his arms around Prompto. "I'm so proud of you, wether you get in or not this is huge," he said with a smile. "And I'm sure you'll get in, you're not only talented but also one of the most passionate people I know," he added, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Thanks Gladio," Prompto replied with a blush.

"He's right, you totally got this," Noctis agreed. 

They sat around talking for a bit longer, the subject switching to customers and funny stories that had happened throughout the day. But before long Noctis got up informing them he should get going because his parents were waiting on him for dinner, and Ignis offered to take him home, so they both left, leaving Prompto and Gladio to lock up. 

"Hey Prom?" Gladio questioned as he locked up the back doors while Prompto did a quick tidy of the back room. Prompto paused and looked up to him with a questioning expression. "About what I said earlier, I really meant it. I seen your work and it's incredible, I am so proud of you and so proud to have such a talented boyfriend," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Glads," Prompto said, going over to him and wrapping his arms tightly around him, snuggling into his chest. "You know, we never really discussed it, but I assume you know I am in this relationship for the long haul now, right?" Prompto asked.

"I know babe, we all know," Gladio replied. 

"Good," Prompto responded, leaning up to kiss his lips. "It's been three days since I've done that, I missed it," he added with a laugh. 

Gladio grasped his face gently and kissed him back. "Me too," he replied. "Let's finish up here and I'll take you home," he added. "Unless you'd want to come back to my place?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I would like that," Prompto replied.

"Great, then let's finish up quickly," Gladio said with a wide grin, letting Prompto go. 

They finished up and were heading back to Gladio's place when Prompto spoke up again. "Gladio, I don't know if you've heard, but some of the customers think we are dating," He said. Not sure how Gladio would responded.

"We are dating," Gladio said with a laugh.

"I know. But are you okay with them knowing that? I didn't realize I was being obvious but I guess they noticed me making eyes at you," Prompto explained with a blush.

"Babe, I don't care at all. I don't think it would affect business that much, I mean we might lose a few customers who thought they had a shot at dating one of us, but we also will probably gain some, fujoshi's (AN: Girls who like the idea of guy on guy stuff, AKA me, haha) are quite common now," Gladio replied.

"So it doesn't bother you, like we could maybe actually come out about it?" Prompto asked.

"Of course, I would kiss you in the middle of the café I don't see the big deal," Gladio replied. "Also, I know you've been out for a long time even though your family wasn't the most supportive, I would never ask you to hide something like that again," he added.

Prompto smiled. "Thanks, I'm not sure how I want to handle it yet, but I just wanted to discuss it with you," he said.

"Thanks for asking, but really, however you want to handle it is fine with me," Gladio replied. Taking Prompto's hand into his own for a quick moment before returning it to the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ^^ Been quite a while since I updated because I work a lot of extra hours around the holidays but I wanted to give a quick update before Christmas and say happy holidays to you all. 
> 
> Fujoshi is a Japanese word that means girls who like Yaoi and other guy on guy stuff, just in case anyone didn't know. I am a Fujoshi obviously XD
> 
> Also side note I just played the assassin festival and it was so fun!!! :D


	24. Pictures

When they arrived at Gladio's apartment he opened the door and Prompto stepped inside breathing in the scent of candles that was strong in Gladio's place. He spun around and smiled at the older man. "I love it here," he said simply, with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm glad babe," Gladio replied. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, heading into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

"No I'm alright, thanks though," Prompto replied, flopping down on the couch. He was starting to feel more comfortable here then he did at his own place. Finding it harder and harder to leave each time he stayed over. "Hey Glads?" He asked turning around so he was kneeling on the couch and facing Gladio.

"Yeah?" Gladio questioned, approaching him.

"I know you and Iggy spent a lot of time together this weekend, did you discuss him moving back in?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, we talked about it for a while and although we definitely want to live together again he wants to wait until we can get a house, which means we both gotta wait till our leases are up. So maybe in a month or two but not right now," Gladio responded. "I'm gonna start looking though, my lease is up first and I would love to surprise him with a house, but he needs to help pick it, so I guess that doesn't work," he added with a laugh.

"Wow, a house would be a pretty epic surprise though," Prompto agreed.

"Yeah, he deserves it, worked hard his whole life with no major reward," Gladio said. "Well, except for you and Noct of course," he added sitting on the couch beside Prompto. 

"Does Iggy get along with his family?" Prompto asked. "I've never really heard him talk about them," he added.

"He doesn't really have much in the way of family, his parents moved here mostly on there own so he never got to know any of his relatives, besides quick greetings at the occasional Christmas party. His parents split up when he was quite young and his father never kept in contact. He was always extremely close with his mother but she passed a few years ago," Gladio explained. 

"Oh." Prompto hurt for him, he knew what it was like to not really have family. "I guess that explains why he doesn't talk about them," he added.

"Yeah, Iggy's not one to bring up the past, only reason I know about most of it is because he got drunk a few times in college and he told me everything. And I was by his side when his mother passed," Gladio said.

"I'm glad you were there for him," Prompto said, snuggling into Gladio's side.

"Me too," Gladio replied, putting his arm around him. "Also him and my mother get along really well, they talk on the phone often and go to lunch at least once a month. I think she might like him more than me," Gladio said with a laugh.

"Well Iggy is quite charming, I can't really blame her," Prompto replied. "But you're pretty damn great too," he added, snuggling closer to Gladio.

Gladio kissed the top of his head in thanks. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I'd like to, but fair warning I might fall asleep in the middle," Prompto answered with a laugh.

"It's fine babe, I'm used to it," Gladio responded with a chuckle. They picked a film and watched about an hour of it before Prompto started dozing off. Gladio picked him up and carefully carried him into the bedroom. "Take a nap and I'll make dinner," he said quietly to the sleepy blonde, who nodded slightly before completely passing out. Gladio laughed and went to start on dinner.

Prompto awoke about a half hour later to the glorious smell of food wafting from the kitchen. He rolled off the bed and headed out to find Gladio over the stove watching a pan of rosemary chicken and roasted potatoes. He was about to speak up when he realized Gladio was on the phone. "Yeah, I know man, I can't believe I got that lucky twice," He said. 

Prompto didn't know who he was talking to, he had never heard Gladio refer to Ignis as 'man' and it obviously wasn't his sister either. Gladio turned around, smiling once he laid eyes on Prompto. "Oh he just woke up so I'm gonna let you go," he said into the phone. "Yeah I will. Love you too man, talk soon," he added after a moment, and then he hung up the cell phone. "Sorry about that," he said to Prompto.

"Not a problem at all," Prompto replied. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"You jealous?" Gladio teased, making Prompto blush. "I'm kidding babe. It was my old college roommate Cor, he's done with his tour and wants to catch up before he is sent out again," Gladio explained.

"He's in the military?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, tried to convince me to join with him, I probably would have if I hadn't met Iggy," Gladio said. "If we go get dinner sometime do you want to come?" he asked.

"Would that be okay?" Prompto questioned.

"Yeah, he'd love to meet you," Gladio replied. 

"He knows about me?" Prompto asked, a bit taken aback.

"Of course, I talk about you all the time," Gladio responded. "What am I gonna do, not tell my oldest friend that I have the most adorable boyfriend in the world?" Gladio said with a laugh. Prompto blushed, and Gladio leaned across the counter to kiss him. "Seriously babe, I talk about you because you are really important, so yeah I'd love if you'd come," he added.

"Alright, let me know when and I'll make sure I'm free," Prompto replied.

"Full discloser though, as I've mentioned before, we did used to fool around, but he is engaged to a lovely women now," Gladio said. Grabbing two plates from the cupboard and serving the food. He passed a full plate to Prompto who took it and smiled in thanks. 

"Did you have feelings for him?" Prompto asked. "I mean not that it matters either way, I get that you have a past I don't care, just curious," he added. He was secure enough his relationship with Gladio now that he wasn't worried about it.

Gladio took a seat on the stool beside the younger man. "I had feelings yeah, but they were sexual over anything else. He's a great friend but we'd be awful together," Gladio said with a laugh. "Unlike Ignis who brings out the best in me, Cor always brought out a worse side of me. He's not a bad person but when we lived together the place was always a mess and the fridge was filled with beer and nothing else. I feel like even now if we lived together it would feel like a frat," Gladio explained.

"Wow. I really need to thank Iggy for cleaning up your act," Prompto teased. Gladio laughed. "I really don't know if i would have gotten along with the college version of you," he added.

"I am so glad we didn't have a chance to meet back then because I wasn't as good at controlling myself, and with a guy like you I would have most definitely messed it up," Gladio replied.

"What do you mean by 'a guy like me?'" Prompto questioned taking a bite of the food in front of him. "Wow this is really good."

"You're sweet and sensitive, your emotions are strong. When you hurt it's bad but when you love it's deep, when I was in college I wouldn't have known how to be there for you in the way I know you need," Gladio replied. "I mean also you would have been underage, but I'm talking in a world where you're older."

"Oh... That makes sense," Prompto said with a slight blush. "You know how to be there for me unlike anyone I've ever known," he added.

Gladio reached over and put his arm around the blonde. "And nothing makes me happier than being able to be that person for you," he replied. They spent the rest of the dinner close together, enjoying the good and comforting feeling of being near each other.

After dinner they cleaned up the kitchen together and then played video games until midnight. "Ready to head off to sleep?" Gladio asked, turning his attention to Prompto when they finished the level they had been working on for the past half hour. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Prompto replied, bringing the game back to the main menu to make sure they wouldn't lose progress. 

"You guess so?" Gladio replied with a laugh. "If you don't want to go to bed yet I'm not going to make you," he added. "But if you want I can carry you over to the bed and we can cuddle for awhile," he offered. 

Prompto's face lit up at that and Gladio felt himself melt. Prompto flicked the TV and PS4 off and quickly put his arms up, which Gladio took as an invitation to scoop the younger one up in his arms, which he could do with ease as the younger didn't weigh much. Prompto snuggled against Gladio's chest as he carried him into the bedroom. "I love you," he muttered out for no real reason. 

Gladio gently placed the blonde down on the bed and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, too, baby," He replied. "Get changed and then we can cuddle," he said passing Prompto one of his large t-shirt. "I'll go change in the bathroom," he added, knowing even though they'd been intimate Prompto wasn't fully comfortable with people seeing his body. They were still working on that. 

Once Gladio left the room Prompto undressed and pulled the oversized t-shirt over his head, instantly feeling comfortable and happy as he always did when he was wearing Gladio's clothes. He climbed into the bed and played on his phone for a minute as he waited for Gladio to return. He was looking over some of the picture's he'd taken over the last month, picture's of the three amazing men he was so blessed to have in his life. 

"What are you smiling about?" Gladio asked as he entered back into the room in only a pair of sleep pants. He had two glasses of water also and he passed one to Prompto who smiled in thanks and placed it on his side table.

"I was just looking at pictures I took over the past few weeks," Prompto replied going to put the phone away so he could give Gladio his full attention.

"Hey don't put that away," Gladio said climbing into the bed beside him. "I want to see too," he added, wrapping his arm around Prompto's shoulders and pulling him close. 

"Oh okay," Prompto replied with a smile, flicking his phone screen back on. "I have a really cute one of you and Iggy," he added, flipping through the picture's until he came across it. The picture was of Ignis and Gladio holding hands across one of the café table's. Gladio was looking at Ignis like he was the only thing in the whole world, as Ignis laughed at some kind of inside joke. Prompto often took photos of all of them at the café to post on the café's social media pages, but photos like these got stored away and kept hidden.

"Iggs is so goddamn beautiful," Gladio said as he took the phone from Prompto to get a better look at it. "This picture is perfect babe," he added, kissing Prompto's check. "Would you be able to print this one off for me? I'd love to hang it over there." He pointed to a place on the wall where there was a few older pictures of Ignis and Gladio from their college days up till much more recent pictures, none new enough that the café was in any.

"Of course," Prompto responded beaming. "I gotta get a few printed for myself anyway," he added. 

"I'd also love one of you and Noct, if you have any pictures that you're in," Gladio said, knowing it was a long shot.

"I might have a couple, I will go through my folders later and let you know," Prompto replied, as he flipped through a few more pictures and came across one that he quickly flicked past, hoping Gladio hadn't seen it.

"Go back," Gladio said with a grin. "I want to see that one," he added. Prompto blushed but did as the older man said and flipped back one. The picture was one of Gladio asleep on his bed, his hair was tussled and he was shirtless as he always was when he slept, his sleep pants hanging low on his hips just barely high enough to make the photo passible as appropriate. 

"I swear I wasn't trying to be a creep," Prompto said, sounding embarrassed. "I woke up a few hours after we had fallen asleep the night we slept together, and seen you like that and I just had to take a photo, I wasn't going to show anyone," he added, flustered.

Gladio laughed. "Babe, I'm not upset or anything, I think it's a pretty good photo, especially considering the lighting would have been awful," he said. "Also I have some pics of Iggy that are worse then this, so I'm not one to talk," he added.

"So those do exist!" Prompto said overly excited. Gladio laughed. "Noct said he was pretty sure they did, and Ignis sort of confirmed it, but I still wasn't sure," he added with a laugh.

"Oh they exist alright, I have them stored on a drive in my desk. I'll ask Iggy and if he's okay with it I'll send them to you," Gladio said. Prompto blushed at the idea but nodded. "And hey if you ever want to take nudes of me just ask," he said with a wink. 

Prompto's face lit up red and he pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his face. Gladio was about to apologize for making Prompto uncomfortable when the younger man spoke up again. "That might be kinda fun," he said shyly. Gladio grinned, his baby was becoming more confident, it was a slow process but it was moving in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a bit of extra time cause I decided I had to go back through the whole story and create a calendar cause I kept messing up dates aha ^^; So I went back and edited everything so that the dates work out (I think)
> 
> I am planning on writing Prompto's an Gladio's first time together. That will be on my profile under a story called "Milady Extras" Which is where I will be writing anything that is mature in content :)
> 
> Also in editing I added in some things I forgot the first time around so here's a few important things that were added that you may want to know for future chapters. 
> 
> First off Gladio's tattoo was added in because somehow I forgot it, on his right shoulder inside some of the eagles feathers he has names of important people including Iris and Ignis both written in their own handwriting.
> 
> Also Noctis' dog Umbra was added in because somehow I forgot about him, oopsie. 
> 
> I think those are the only main changes.
> 
> As always thanks for reading! your support means so much to me. I am now taking some writing courses and I was super nervous to write and have someone judge it but then I kind of thought about how this whole thing went with me expecting people to totally destroy me with negative comments, but instead it ended up being positive and so far with my writing school stuff it has been the same! :D


	25. Interveiw for a magazine

The next day Prompto arrived early to work. Gladio had to drive Iris home cause she had stayed the night at a friends house, so Prompto took the bus. He found the door to the café locked so he let himself in with the key Ignis had given all of them at the start of the month. He locked the door behind himself and headed into the back room. "Iggy?" he called out, knowing that Ignis would be there as he always got to work much earlier than anyone else. 

"I'm back here," Ignis called out from the back room. Prompto entered the room and smiled at Ignis who was sitting on the couch with his laptop. "Good morning sweetheart," Ignis greeted, looking up when he entered the room.

"Morning Iggy," Prompto replied. He walked over and sat beside him on the couch. 

"You're early. Did you take the bus?" Ignis asked, putting the laptop down on the coffee table in front of them and turning to the younger man.

"Yeah, Gladio had to drive Iris home," Prompto explained. "Is it okay if I sit here for a few minutes before I get changed for work? I don't want to interrupt" He added.

"Oh, no, you're not interrupting anything," Ignis assured with a gentle smile, placing his hand on Prompto's leg. "I was actually just looking at the café's social media. You've been doing a wonderful job with the photo's, as well as with interacting with people and answering questions. I want you to know I really appreciate what you do," Ignis said.

Prompto beamed at the praise. "Thanks Iggy," he said. "I appreciate you, too" he added, moving closer to the other man and leaning in to kiss him. Ignis put his arms around the blondes neck and kissed him back. Prompto climbed in his lap and they kissed, control passing back and forth between them until they heard the door again. Prompto climbed off and giggled. "I guess if the others are here I should go get changed," he said.

"Sadly, you're correct, we will be opening soon," Ignis replied. "Feel free to show up early more often though," he added with a chuckle, getting up to meet whichever of the boys had arrived.

"Will do boss," Prompto said with a salute, grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom to change.

 

Once they were opened and customers started filling the chairs Prompto decided to play around with the rumors about himself and Gladio to see how customers reacted. He purposefully looked to Gladio more and even winked at him a few times. Gladio played along as well, leaning in close when Prompto dropped off an order slip, and shooting him smiles across the café. No one seemed to pay too much attention to them, but Prompto was still finding it fun to be able to flirt with one of his boyfriends at work. 

"Welcome back Sir," Prompto said with a cheery smile, as he approached a table with a man he recognized as a regular. As always he had a laptop with him and seemed to be writing something. 

"Thank you," he replied with a kind smile. "Can I get a coffee and slice of caramel cheesecake please?" he asked.

"Of course Sir," Prompto replied with a smile. "Are you a writer?" he asked, he had wondered before when he seen the man but didn't want to ask and risk annoying a customer. But like Ignis had said before, the place was starting to feel more comfortable and customers were more friendly and open to talking.

"I think calling me a writer is a bit of a stretch, but yes I do write," The man answered. "I was actually wondering if your boss would be okay with me writing a piece on this place, I work for a local magazine that is currently making a list of unique places to visit around the city," he explained.

"Wow really?" Prompto exclaimed. "I will ask him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind," he added. 

"Well I would love to speak with him if you can make that happen," the man responded.

"Alright, I will go get your order and ask him. Be right back," Prompto said walking over to the counter and giving Gladio the order. Ignis was also behind the desk looking over some papers. "Iggy?" Prompto said to get his attention.

"Yes sweet-" Ignis cut himself off and coughed. Prompto giggled but let it go. "Yes Prompto?" he said.

"That man over there was wondering if he could speak to you, he writes for a magazine and wants to write an article about this place," Prompto said, gesturing to the man with the laptop sitting by the window.

"Oh, really?" Ignis looked up and adjusted his glasses. "I will go speak with him, thank you Prompto," he said with a smile, placing his hand on the blondes for a moment and making him blush. Gladio passed the tray with the order on it to Ignis to take over to the man. 

Once Ignis had taken the order and left, Prompto turned his attention to Gladio. "Being able to be closer to you at work is really nice," he said with a smile. 

"Agreed, but It's still hard to see you in uniform being all cute and calling other guys sir," Gladio replied with a laugh. 

Prompto blushed. "Do you want me to call you sir?" he asked. "I could do that," he added with a smirk. 

Gladio blushed slightly himself. "I was kidding..." he muttered. "But maybe we could discuss that another time, if you want..." he said sounding embarrassed. Prompto grinned widely, he'd never seen Gladio like that. Prompto winked and headed off to get the order of a customer who entered while they were talking. 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Prompto noticed that Ignis had sat and talked with the writer for over half an hour and couldn't wait to hear about it. Before the writer left he gave Prompto a wave and a smile, so Prompto could only assume whatever Ignis and him had talked about went well. He was excited when they closed up the café and all sat around one of the tables. "Okay so what did the writer guy say?" Prompto said, attention turned to Ignis.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Noctis said confused as he hadn't overheard any of the conversation. 

"Noctis, that was a man from a local magazine, he wanted to write about us and this place," Ignis explained to him. 

"Wow, cool!" Noctis said with a smile. "That's great Iggs, I'm proud of you," he added.

"Thank you, my love," Ignis said with a gentle smile. "He mostly just asked questions about when we opened, how we found our staff, why we picked this theme, things like that," Ignis explained. "He told me he'll let me know when they publish it. I am hoping it will be positive..." Ignis said, sounding slightly nervous.

"What could he possible say about it that's bad? You run this place perfectly and all the customers leave happy," Gladio reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I suppose," Ignis said still sounding a bit unsure. "We will see when it comes out," he added with a smile. 

After a moment of silence Noctis spoke up. "Luna and I were wondering if you guys would help us move into the new place this weekend," he said.

"You guys are moving in this weekend?" Prompto asked. 

"Yeah I mean we've technically had the place for the past week we just weren't ready to move in yet," Noctis said with a shrug. "We have everything worked out now though, Luna got a car for us to share too, so that's gonna be a huge help," he added.

Prompto jumped up from his chair "That's wonderful!" he said excitedly. He gave Noctis a hug from behind and kissed his cheek. Before returning to his seat.

"Thanks," Noctis replied. "So how do you feel about helping? I know people always say being asked to help move is the worst, so if you can't I understand," he added.

"Of course I will help you in any way I can, love," Ignis answered, reaching over to take Noctis' hand.

Gladio flexed. "What's the point of these, if I can't help a friend move," he said with a laugh. "Seriously though, of course I'll help hun," he added.

Noctis looked at him with a lifted brow. "hun?" he questioned. 

"Doesn't work for you?" Gladio asked. "I felt like I should have a name for you too, since I got gorgeous over here," he said motioning to Ignis. "And babe over here," he motioned to Prompto who smiled. "It only seemed fitting. But I won't if you don't want."

Noctis smiled. "I just didn't know we had that kind of relationship," he said. "I don't dislike it though," he added.

"I just want to be sure you know that even if we have a different kind of relationship I love you, yeah?" Gladio said.

"I know," Noctis said. "I love you too," he added, leaning over to kiss him gently. Gladio beamed at him.

"So it's settled then? We will all help out on the weekend?" Ignis asked.

"Yes!" Prompto answered. "I can bus to Cindy's and help her and Luna," he said.

"Alright sounds good, I have my parent's helping out but I still need a second car if I don't want to have to take a few trips," Noctis said.

"Not a problem, I will bring mine," Ignis said. 

"I'll go whenever you think I'll be more helpful," Gladio said.

"Probably with us, since most of the large furniture is coming from my place," Noctis replied.

"Okay then, I'll get a ride with Iggs," Gladio responded. "I'd love to meet your parents anyway," he added

"Perfect, we have it settled," Ignis said. 

"I am going to be busy on Saturday around dinner time is that okay?" Gladio asked. "I just remembered I made plans with Cor," he added.

"That should be fine, I think we are gonna do it on Sunday," Noctis answered.

"Great," Gladio said. "So when I go out to dinner with Cor anyone want to join?" he asked.

"You know I'm coming," Prompto said with a bright smile.

"I wouldn't mind seeing him again," Ignis replied. "Unless you think I may ruin dinner," he added with a chuckle.

"Nah, any stuff from the past is in the past," Gladio said. "Cor would love to see you," he added.

"I'd like to meet him since you talk about him so often," Noctis said. 

"Really? I get to bring all of you? Geez, I am so damn lucky," Gladio said with a wide grin. They all laughed and smiled. Then laughed more when Gladio started telling them stories about himself and Cor at crazy parties back in college. 

It was almost six by the time they decided to part ways and head home. "Iris is joining me for dinner, so if you want Noct, you could come back to my place and she could show you some code," Gladio said. 

"I would love too, but it will be kind of late to bus back home after that," Noctis replied. 

"Iris isn't staying over so you can use her room and stay the night if you want," Gladio offered. 

"You should, Iris is awesome," Prompto interjected.

"Sure if you think she'd be okay with that I will call my dad and let him know," Noctis answered. 

"Yeah of course," Gladio replied. "Prom you need a ride?" He asked.

"No that's alright I'll be fine," Prompto replied.

"You sure?" Gladio asked.

"Mhhmm I'm sure, I'll help Iggy lock up" Prompto answered. Ignis smiled at him.

"Alright then, I will see you later baby," Gladio said leaning down to kiss Prompto's lips. "Call me later?" he said turning to Ignis who nodded. He kissed him too before heading out the door to start his car.

Noctis gave Ignis and Prompto hugs, not feeling much in the kissing mood, and said goodbye before following after Gladio. 

Ignis got up and put his arms around Prompto's shoulders. "You sure you just want to help me lock up sweetheart? Or is something going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean I did want to help, but I also kinda wanted to be alone with you," Prompto answered honestly.

Ignis placed a kiss to his neck and smiled. "Well, I will never turn that down," he replied. "Once we lock up do you want to come back to my place?" He asked, taking his arms off Prompto.

Prompto got up from the chair and pushed it back into place. "Yes, I would love to," He said with a wide smile. 

"Perfect. Give me a hand and we'll be done in a minute," Ignis replied heading into the back room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It will be followed up by Iggy and Prom's first time over in "Milady Extras" Though fair warning it may be kinda kinky so if you're gonna read that check the tags :)
> 
> Also should I write Noctis over at Gladio's place? I feel like I haven't given them like any time together and it's kinda weird xD


	26. Noctis and Gladio

On the ride back to Gladio's place Noctis was quiet, which wasn't unusual for him as he was completely comfortable with silence in a way most people weren't. He was browsing on his phone and listening to the quiet music Gladio had playing on the car radio. "Noct?" Gladio questioned with a glance in his direction.

"What's up," Noctis said putting the phone down and looking over to him.

"Just making sure you're alright, I'm not really used to being alone with you so I don't know what signs to watch for," Gladio said.

Noctis smiled. "I'm good, I'm just no the best with one on one, but if anything was wrong I'd let you know," he replied.

"Alright good" Gladio said with a smile aimed at him. "Once we get home, Iris will be there so it won't be one on one anymore," he added.

"I look forward to meeting her," Noctis responded. "I've heard nothing but good things from Luna and Prom," he added.

Gladio grinned proudly. "She is the best," he said.

"She's lucky," Noctis said. 

"Why's that?" Gladio asked, looking to him for a quick second before returning his eyes to the road.

"She has you as an older brother," Noctis replied. "I mean I'm not saying I wish I had you as a brother, cause then that would make us sharing boyfriends really weird," he added with a laugh. "I'm just saying I wish I'd had a brother like you," he said.

"Hey, I might not be your brother but I got your back. No matter what, you got me for life now," Gladio replied. He was quiet for a moment but spoke up again. "Noct, do you want me to be like a brother?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Noctis questioned.

"Well I mean we don't have to kiss or be romantic at all, if you'd rather just be like family I'm okay with that too," Gladio answered. 

Noctis paused, thinking for a minute before responding. "No," he replied simply. "I like what we have, I know I'm not the most romantic person, like hell I'm not even into the whole dating and flirting stuff, and I don't show my feelings very well, but I like you. I like being near you, and maybe a date now and then or something could be kind of fun," he replied.

"Awwww... Hun," Gladio replied with a gentle smile. "Don't worry about being romantic and shit. I like you exactly how you are, I like that we can chill and eat pizza and play games and just hang out. The types of relationships we all have when we are one on one with each other are all quite different, but that's why it's so great," he said. "And the fact that I still get to kiss you goodnight is just a sweet bonus," he added. 

Noctis smiled. "Love you," he said, blushing lightly.

"Love you too," Gladio replied. "Now text Iris from my phone and let her know we will be there in a few minutes," he added.

A few minutes later they were standing outside of Gladio's apartment and before they could even knock, the door flung open with such force it created a breeze. "Hey guys," Iris said cheerily.

"Hey sis," Gladio replied, stepping inside his apartment and wrapping his arms around Iris. "I don't assume I have to tell you this since you're really chill, but treat this place like it's yours," he said turning to Noctis who had also stepped inside.

Noctis laughed. "Yeah I kind of make myself at home wherever I am," he agreed closing the door behind him. "I'm Noctis," he said with a wave at Iris once her and Gladio had split apart. 

"I assumed," Iris replied. "I've know Iggy a long time and met Prom already so I assumed you had to be the other one. Brother is not skilled enough to keep a secret boyfriend," she added.

"Hey, that's not true, you didn't find out about Iggs right away," Gladio responded, heading into the kitchen. 

"I was ten," Iris said with a groan. "And I didn't know you were gay," she added.

"Fair point," Gladio conceded. "Do you have any dinner requests Noct?" he asked.

"Not really," Noctis replied with a shrug. "Nothing with vegetables," he added. 

Iris laughed. "I like this one too," she said with a smile in Gladio's direction. "I'm so glad you picked good boyfriends, I thought with three there was a high chance I'd dislike one," she added. "Especially with your track record," she said sticking her tongue out.

Gladio laughed. "Hey, don't say that, you'll make Noct think I used to bring shit guys around here all the time or something," he said.

"It's fine, I don't really care who you used to have around," Noctis replied. "Plus you've been with Iggy a long time I doubt he let you hang around with too many questionable people," he added.

"So true," Gladio replied. "She's talking about Cor," he explained.

"Oh, should I be concerned about meeting him?" Noctis asked.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Cor is back from his tour for a week and wanted to get together so we are all joining him for dinner this weekend," Gladio explained. Iris looked down and huffed and Gladio came over and gave her a hug. "I'm not going anywhere," he said quietly. "I love you sis, I'm not leaving," he added, kissing her head.

Noctis smiled, they were cute. He was right, Iris was lucky to have Gladio as her brother. "Do you guys want to talk for a minute?" Noctis asked, sensing something was going on.

"No, it's alright," Iris replied, she smiled up at Gladio. "Cor's not a bad guy. He is a bit annoying but he was nice to me whenever I met him. It's just..." she cut off, leaving Gladio to finish.

"When Cor decided he was going to join the military he convinced me to join. I had only met Iggy a few months prior and it seemed like a good Idea. Iris found out, and for good reason she freaked, so since then she's not been his biggest fan," Gladio explained. "But like I said, I met Ignis and so of course I stayed, and now I can't even imagine leaving," he added.

"I'm glad you didn't go," Noctis said with a smile. "We all need you," he added. 

Gladio gave him a hug and grinned. "Thanks Noct," he said. "Now I'm gonna make dinner, you two go work on some coding," he said, heading back into the kitchen area.

"You still willing to help?" Noctis asked.

"Of course! You might need to ask me to slow down though, I get excited and then I go over things really fast," she said with a laugh. "My rooms this way," she added.

"It's fine, I'll take notes," Noctis replied following Iris down the hallway and into her bedroom. Gladio smiled, glad to see Noctis getting along with his beloved sister.

 

A little over a half hour later Gladio called them both into the kitchen and they all sat down to eat together. Gladio had made homemade pizza, without vegetables for Noctis and Iris, and one with them for himself. Noctis took a slice and smiled. "This looks really good," he said. 

"Thanks," Gladio replied. "So how did the coding go?" he asked, glancing between the two of them.

Iris smiled at Noctis telling him to speak. "It went great, I think," he said with an awkward laugh. "Iris is quite skilled, I just don't know how much of it I'll be able to figure out once I go home and try by myself," he added.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, and if you have any issues you can give me a call," Iris replied. "Like I said go home and start working on a visual novel cause those aren't too hard and then maybe upgrade to a pixel RPG or something," she added.

"Yeah, probably gonna make a date sim of some kind," Noctis responded. "Luna plays those a lot so, I know how they work," he added.

"Oh cool! When you get it working I'd love to try it out," Iris said excitedly.

"I wouldn't mind trying it either," Gladio agreed. "I mean if you don't mind showing me that is," he added.

"No, I don't mind, it will probably suck though," Noctis said with a laugh.

"Well... That's kind of how most date sims are," Iris said.

"True enough," Noctis agreed. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes just enjoying the food before Gladio spoke up again. "Iris you're not staying over tonight are you?" he asked.

"I wasn't planning on it but mom had to take the car to the shop so I don't think I'll be able to get a ride back. Is that okay?" Iris questioned.

"Yeah of course, it's not a problem," Gladio replied with a grin. "No worries Noct, I'll take the couch and you can have my room," he added.

Noctis looked up from his food that had been holding most of his attention. "Oh, it's not a big deal, I don't mind sleeping on the couch, but I also don't mind sharing with you," he said with a shrug.

"Really? I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable," Gladio said.

"Nah it's fine, I really don't care, I can sleep anywhere, it's a skill," Noctis said proudly.

Iris laughed. "Are you sure? If you intended to use my room I could always take a cab home or something," she said.

"I appreciate you both checking, but really I'm fine. If Glads is fine with sharing, I'm up for it," Noctis replied.

"Of course I'm fine with it, I'll try not to be too cuddly as I know that's not your thing," Glado responded with a laugh.

Noctis shrugged. "It's not always not my thing," he said shyly.

Gladio's face lit up. "Then it's settled," he said with a wide grin.

 

Gladio went to bed at a normal hour for a working person. Around 12:30. Noctis on the other hand could get by on less hours of sleep at night because he planned to nap the next day. So him and Iris stayed up till 3:00 in the morning messing with code in her room. A little after three Noctis slid into Gladio's room trying not to wake him and grabbed the clothes Gladio had left out for him and quickly changing before sliding into bed next to the older man.

"Did you guys have fun?" Gladio murmured.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Noctis asked.

"No, it's alright," Gladio said with a smile. "So?" he questioned.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay. Honestly I'm kind of nervous to move out and not have my family around all the time. I know I like my alone time and generally choose to spend hours in my room, but there's still something nice about knowing someone is near. And I don't know, being here kind of made me realize that I'll be fine because I have good friends," Noctis said.

"It's understandable, moving out is scary. But we all got your back, and seriously, if you get scared at night give me a call and I'll come over and stay with you," Gladio replied.

"I really am glad you didn't follow Cor," Noctis said, snuggling against the older man.

Gladio pulled him close and kissed his head. "So am I, hun," he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a bit messy cause I'm not used to writing these two yet, but I still thought I'd post it and maybe I'll try to smooth it out at a later time. 
> 
> Also quite excitingly I have a Tumblr now!! :D It's under the same name (neverbeenawriter) and I made it so you guys could ask questions or send messages if you want to talk. I'd love to hear from you guys! :D
> 
> And I may be looking for someone to read over the chapters before I post them and help me work out the messy bits and help me work through ideas I have for future chapters, so if you'd be interested in that hit me up on tumblr and let me know! ^^
> 
> As always thanks for reading <3
> 
> Oh and as a last note I actually love date sims XD


	27. Dealing with a bigot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning that there is one use of a gay slur in this chapter. Just don't want to trigger anyone who's heard those kinds of words used against them. I obviously think anyone using those kinds of words is disgusting.

Prompto awoke in a large warm bed, forgetting for a quick second that he wasn't alone. He looked over and smiled at Ignis who was on his laptop doing work like he normally was. "Good morning sweetheart," Ignis said, smiling back at him.

"Morning Iggy," Prompto replied with a smile. "Thanks for letting me stay the night, and letting me borrow your clothes," he added, sitting up and realizing he was in Ignis' PJ's. He had been really tried the night before and pretty much passed out after dinner.

"It's my pleasure, I'm very glad you stayed," Ignis responded. He typed a few seconds longer on his laptop then hit enter and flipped the lid down returning his attention to the blonde. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Really good," Prompto replied, beaming. "Like seriously I haven't been this un-stressed in a long time. Is that even a word?" he said with a laugh.

"Yes actually it is, though an odd sounding one," Ignis answered. "I'm pleased you feel that way," he added leaning down to kiss the young man. "There's coffee on your side table, it should still be warm," he said.

Prompto turned to the nightstand and smiled. "Thanks Iggs," he said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I'm sorry to rush you out of bed but we have work in an hour," he said.

"Oh yeah," Prompto pouted. "Come on, you're the boss, can't we come in late?" he said, knowing that it wasn't really an option since they only had the four of them plus the chef.

Ignis looked at him seriously. "If you need the day off I can make that work," He said. "But I have to go in, unless you need me?" he added with a questioning tone.

"Nah I'm totally fine, I just don't want to get out of bed, or leave your side," Prompto replied with a light blush. 

"If you'd like you can stay here, borrow some clothes and I'll take you to work. There's no real need for you to stop off at home unless you want to," Ignis responded. 

Prompto smiled. "Is that okay with you? Me borrowing more things?" he asked.

"Of course sweetheart, you look quite ravishing in my clothes," Ignis answered leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. "Now go shower and I'll start on breakfast," He added. Prompto watched as Ignis left the room then downed his coffee in a few quick gulps, feeling his body come alive again before headed off to the shower.

 

An hour later they pulled up to the café and unsurprisingly no one else was there. "Has anyone ever gotten here before you?" Prompto asked with a laugh as Ignis unlocked the door to let them inside. 

"Occasionally Gladio get's here first, but only if I stayed over at his place and we took separate cars. He generally drives a little faster, I like to follow all the road signs, as you know," Ignis answered. They went inside and flicked on the lights. "I need to go over a few papers in the back, can you get the front ready for opening?" Ignis asked.

"Yes sir," Prompto replied with a wink. Ignis chuckled and headed into the back room. 

Prompto had finished wiping down all the tables and was sweeping the floors when he seen Gladio's car pull up. "Glads is here" He called out to inform Ignis. "Oh and Noct," he added once he seen Noctis step out of the car and remembered they had gone home together the night before.

Ignis came back out into the main room. "Thank you, this place looks perfect," Ignis said wrapping his arms around Prompto's back. Prompto blushed and smiled, always feeling oddly proud when Ignis told him he did a good job. 

Gladio opened the door and Prompto watched his face light up. "You two look adorable," he said looking at them. Ignis released the blonde from his arms and instantly Prompto ran over to hug Gladio. "Morning baby," Gladio said kissing his head. Prompto looked up at him and smiled wide, snugging into his side. 

"How was your night?" Ignis asked as he took Noctis' hand and kissed his cheek. 

"It was really good. Iris taught me a lot and it was fun to spend the evening at Glads place," Noctis answered. "We should all get together at one of your guys' place at some point," he added.

"We should! I want to do a sleepover!" Prompto agreed excitedly. "I'd offer to host, but my place is pretty small," he added.

"I have enough beds as long as we can share," Ignis said. "And I definitely wouldn't minding having you all over," he added. Gladio took his arms off from around Prompto and leaned over to kiss Ignis, who smiled when they pulled a part. 

"Okay we can talk more about this another time, for now we've got to work. Everyone go get changed," Gladio said, pushing them all into the back room.

 

They opened the café and everything was going smoothly. Orders were going out quick and the flow of customers was pretty constant. Prompto was serving the three young adult girls who he had talked to days earlier about the rumours. "Here you are my lovely ladies," Prompto said as he placed their orders down in front of each of them. 

"Thanks," The pink haired one said with a bright smile. 

"So....." The one who was in all black said, drawing Prompto's attention. She looked to the tall girl across the table, as if expecting her to finish what she had started saying.

"We seen on your social pages that you guys have been doing some photos with customers and we were wondering if we could maybe take one with you," The tall girl said with a smile. "It's okay if you can't of course," she added.

"Of course you can," Prompto replied with a wide smile, he looked around seeing that none of the customers needed attention for the moment and the looked to Noctis who smiled back at him, he could handle the floor for a few minutes. "I'll grab Glads too," he added, smiling at the goth girl who he remembered had a thing for Gladio. He walked over to the counter and took Gladio's hand and lead him over. The older man followed with no explanation needed. "They want to take a photo with us," Prompto said looking up at him. 

Gladio gave a gentle smile. "It would be my pleasure," he said, oozing charm. Prompto blushed lightly but tried to pretend it didn't affect him at all. 

The girls all crowded around and they took a few photos with all of them. "Thank you so much," Pink said. Goth blushed and returned to her seat. And Tall smiled as thanks before returning to her seat as well.

"Not a problem," Gladio replied with a wide smile. "Enjoy the rest of your day Mi'ladies," he added turning to walk away. He noticed Prompto was staring at him. "You okay?" he asked automatically, so used to checking, that it was second nature now.

Prompto leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Yeah," he replied. Gladio grinned at him. "Get back to work," Prompto said with a laugh, pushing Gladio back to the counter. Gladio chuckled and winked at him once he was back behind the counter.

Prompto turned back to the girls who were all smiling wide. "So you two are a thing?" Pink asked, excitedly.

Prompto looked back to Gladio and smiled. "Yeah, we are a thing," he replied, unable to hide the complete happiness on his face at admitting that. 

"You two are so sweet together," The tall girl said. 

"Yeah, I'll admit, you make a cute couple," Goth agreed.

"Thanks," Prompto said blushing. 

"Don't worry we won't post anything about it online until you do, it's not our business to share," Pink said. "But you should post some cute couple pics on the café's insta page I'm sure it would drum up business," she added.

"It might also bring you some negative comments though, so maybe be careful about that," The tall girl said, looking concerned. 

"Thanks, you three are always so kind to me," Prompto responded. "I should be getting back to work, but I hope you'll come back again soon and we can talk more," he added.

"Oh yes, sorry for keeping you," the tall girl said.

"Not a problem," Prompto replied flashing them another smile before going back to helping Noctis with the customers. Most of the customers either hadn't noticed him kiss Gladio, or didn't bring it up, but a few made comments that they were cute which made Prompto feel giddy.

He approached a table where a girl had finished awhile ago. "Can I get you another else Milady?" he asked.

"Maybe a straight server, assuming any of you aren't fags that is," she said looking displeased.

Prompto just stared at her for a minute and then he started laughing, full on laughing. He knew he shouldn't be, but there was just something about seeing someone so annoyed at an innocent cheek kiss that he couldn't help it. When he pulled himself together the women looked even more pissed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think this is the place for you," he said calmly. "I'll pay your bill, you can leave," he added, starting to clear her table.

"Well aren't you rude," she said angrily. "You can't tell a customer to go!" she yelled, not loud enough for everyone to hear but at least loud enough that the tables near hers clearly could.

"Woah, woah, what's going on," Noctis said, coming up behind Prompto.

"A bigot," Prompto replied with a shrug. 

"I am not!" The women said loudly. "Let me speak to the boss," she said. "I am going to get you fired you brat," she added.

"Good luck with that," Prompto replied. "I'll go get him," he added, heading off to grab Ignis who was behind the counter with Gladio. He could hear the women's loud huff as he walked away. "Ignis, a customer wants to speak to you," he said. 

"Alright," Ignis replied, following Prompto over to the woman's table. "What's wrong?" Ignis asked, his gentle smile across his face making him look like the true gentleman he was.

"Your server is extremely rude, I don't know how he got this job but you have to fire him," she answered, staring at Prompto.

"I'm sorry, you must have made a mistake, I can assure you that all of my butlers are very kind people, especially Prompto here," Ignis responded taking Prompto's hand behind his back to calm him down. "Noctis, I appreciate you stepping in, but can you go help the other customers please," Ignis added looking over to him. Noctis nodded and headed off to help another table.

The women looked completely taken aback. "You are going to take his side without even knowing what he did?" She looked horrified. 

"Prompto, go help Noctis please," Ignis said looking at him. Prompto headed off, starting to feel a bit guilty that he was causing such a fuss. Ignis sat down at the table across from the woman. "Let me make this very clear, I will always take his side, that is not up for discussion. But if you would like to calmly explain that happened I will hear you out," he said calmly.

"He laughed at me and asked me to leave," the woman said in a much quieter tone. 

"And why would he do that now?" Ignis asked.

"Because he is ignorant and got offended, you know how sensitive gays are," she answered, looking as if she was completely in the right and surely Ignis would agree.

"No, I actually don't agree, I believe you are in fact bigoted and if he did ask you to leave, it was to improve the interior of the café. So as the owner I am asking the same," Ignis said still calm and collected. The woman recoiled in shock and opened her mouth as if to yell. "Don't make a scene and embarrass yourself, I promise you most of the customers will side with us over you and I don't want to put you through that, I won't tell anyone what you said, just get up and leave and I'll take care of the bill," Ignis said.

She stared at him shocked into silence before she grabbed her bag off the back of her chair and stormed out. "I will not be returning!" she said loudly. Ignis laughed under his breath. "Thank heavens for that," he said, getting up and clearing the table.

Luckily they only had another hour to work so they finished up with everyone, closed the café, and sat down to talk. "So what happened?" Gladio asked as he sat down at the table with Noctis and Ignis. Prompto had gone into the back to change.

"The woman was pissed cause she seen Prom kiss you, so she asked for a waiter that wasn't a... Well a word I don't like to use," Noctis said.

"Ignorant bigot," Gladio said, anger on his face. 

"So I think Prompto was just shocked, cause he started laughing, which I mean, I kind of felt the same," Noctis said.

"I would have done a hell of a lot worse," Gladio said. Ignis leaned over and kissed him, and slowly the anger left his body and he calmed again. 

"I mean I can't say I would have handled it well myself," Ignis agreed. "Though laughing is definitely not the best way to do it," he added.

"Ignis, I'm actually really sorry about that, I shouldn't have behaved the way I did," Prompto said, as soon as he took a seat.

"I will have none of that," Ignis said sternly. Prompto felt a tinge of fear before Ignis spoke up again. "I am proud of you sweetheart, you may not have handled that in the best way, but you didn't just stand there and let her treat you badly. I'm more pleased than anything else," he said.

"Really... You're not mad?" Prompto said voice quiet and eyes cast down.

"No, I'm not mad," Ignis said, taking his hand. "Look at me please," he added and Prompto immediately met his eyes. "You did good," he said sweetly. Prompto blushed and smiled.

"She won't be missed," Gladio said with a shrug. 

Noctis laughed. "Not a chance," he agreed. "So you two gonna keep being cute at work?" he asked.

"I think maybe that's a bad idea," Prompto said. 

"Prom, baby, don't let one person ruin it for you, I seen how happy you were talking to the customers after. Don't let one her take any happiness away from you," Gladio said.

"He's right you know," Ignis agreed. "But at the end of the day it is your choice," he added.

"You really don't mind? Even if it may end up causing a scene again?" Prompto asked.

Ignis looked at him seriously. "I will do everything I can to make sure something like that never happens again," he said. "I'll put pride flags outside and gay stickers on the windows, whatever stops those kinds of people from coming in," he added.

Gladio laughed. "We're gonna have an LGBTQIAP plus butler café?" he questioned.

"Indeed, It seems we are," Ignis said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn't sure how I felt this chapter but I have a lovely beta reader now who helped me decide to post it <3 If you're interested in helping me with future chapters feel free to hit me up on tumblr on my blog https://www.tumblr.com/blog/neverbeenawriter
> 
> Also just wanted to say if you have dealt with bigoted people in your life, I am sorry. I have also had those kinds of people around me and it sucks. But remember they have a problem, you are great as you are ^^


	28. Dinner with Cor

The rest of the work week went by without any problems with Prompto avoiding any direct contact with Gladio while working but still keeping up the flirting that they'd been doing before. Ignis followed through with his promise, had ordered a few flags and other pride items for around the café, and had even announced to them that he planned on hosting some pride events once everything was settled. Prompto was yet again amazed at how wonderful of boss Ignis truly was.

On Saturday morning, Prompto woke up in his own bed, woken by the sunlight coming in through the curtains. He groaned, hiding his face with his arm and reaching for his phone. It was 10:34. He swiped open the phone, seeing a text from Gladio. "Hey babe, I'm gonna be meeting Cor around 5:00, want me to pick you up on the way?" Then another one sent minutes later reading, "I'm probably gonna be drinking, so we'll take a cab back"

Prompto tested him back. "Morning, I just woke up aha ^^; Why don't you pick me up and I'll drive on the way home since I won't be drinking," he replied. He put the phone down and got up, going to wash his face and brush his teeth before grabbing his phone and heading into the kitchen for coffee and breakfast.

The sparkle noise alerted Prompto of a text. He poured himself a cup of coffee, added cream and sugar, and then flipped the phone over, reading the text from Gladio. "Morning babe, hope you slept well <3" Then directly after that, another one. "That works for me, you sure you don't want to drink?" 

"Yep I'm sure, I don't like to drink in public cause the times I've been tipsy I've gotten weird haha" Prompto sent back, starting on breakfast. As his eggs cooked, he thought about something to ask Gladio and sent him another text. "What kind of drunk are you? What should I be expecting?" he asked.

"I don't really get drunk anymore, I have a high tolerance and don't enjoy drinking that much. In what type of way do you get weird?" Gladio replied.

"I get like, overly confident and embarrass myself completely. I'm lucky I've never really gotten drunk in front of anyone but Cindy and her friends back in school," Prompto replied.

"Overly confident Prompto? That sounds fun ;)" Gladio replied. 

Prompto read the text and laughed, shaking his head. "Oh shush," he sent back, returning to watching his eggs with a smile on his face.

It was a little after four thirty when Gladio showed up in front of Prompto's apartment. Prompto hopped up off the bench he always waited for Gladio on. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans without rips, a white shirt, and a red cardigan overtop, trying to dress up and look good since they were going out to a somewhat fancy dinner. He opened the car door and smiled at Gladio. "Hey," he said sweetly, climbing into the seat to lean over and kiss the older man before moving to sit in the seat properly.

Gladio smiled at him. "You look really good," he said, keeping his eyes on Prompto, who blushed.

"Thanks," Prompto replied. "I didn't want to show up in ripped jeans a t-shirt if everyone else was gonna be dressed up," he replied. "Also, you look incredible, so I'm glad I dressed up a little." Gladio was dressed in dark denim jeans, a crisp white shirt with a camel colored sweater overtop, and a slightly darker camel peacoat over that. He looked like he walked out of an expensive clothing ad. 

Gladio leaned over, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. "You always look wonderful, so never worry about that kind of stuff, yeah?" he said. "Also, Iggy bought all this stuff, so he's the reason I look good," he added with a laugh.

Prompto laughed as well. "He might be the reason you're dressed good, but you look good all on your own," he responded. "Now get driving, or we are going to be late, which will definitely not make a good first impression," he added.

Gladio did as he asked and started up the car, pulling away from the side of the road and into the street. "Are you worried about impressing Cor?" he asked.

"Kind of," Prompto admitted. "I mean, I don't want him to instantly think like why the hell are you with me kind of thing, even though I still wonder that myself sometimes," he added.

"Cor would never think that; he knows you're my beautiful sunshine boy," Gladio replied.

Prompto blushed. "Sunshine boy?" he questioned.

"Yeah, cause you light up every place you go," Gladio replied as if it was obvious. Prompto smiled but didn't reply, because he didn't have words that expressed his feelings for the other man.

It was almost 5:00 when they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "You think Iggy's gonna be here?" Prompto asked, looking around for his car.

"Actually, I told him to arrive around five thirty, cause I didn't want him and Cor left alone together," Gladio replied with an awkward laugh. "They never really got along very well without me there to mediate," he explained.

"Oh, okay, makes sense," Prompto responded, getting out of the car and following Gladio into the building. Once inside, they scanned the room, looking for Cor. Prompto looked around as well, even though he barely knew what the man looked like, having only seen a few pictures of him.

"That's him," Gladio said, sounding excited. He grabbed Prompto's hand and led him to a table near the bar. Cor looked over and stood up, putting his arms out, and Gladio wrapped his arms tight around him. "God I've missed you," Gladio said, not yet letting go.

"I missed you, too," Cor replied. "I'm glad to see you're looking good," he added. They split apart but kept smiling at each other. 

Prompto couldn't help but smile as well. They were cute together; they matched in a way that none of the other guys did. Cor was closer to Gladio's size and height and was also quite manly, and if Prompto was being honest, also pretty hot. 

Cor turned and smiled at Prompto. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, it's nice to meet one of Gladio's old friends," Prompto agreed.

Gladio sat down, so the other two did as well. Prompto took a seat beside him, and Cor sat across from them. "You didn't bring the fiancé?" Gladio asked.

"Nah, she wanted to spend some time with her friends. They are planning the wedding, even though we haven't set a date yet," Cor answered with a laugh.

Gladio laughed. "I'm surprised she's so eager to marry you," he teased.

"Honestly, so am I," Cor agreed, laughing along. "So enough about me. I want to hear about this ray of light," he added, shifting his gaze to Prompto.

Prompto blushed. "I'm not really that interesting," he answered, shifting in his seat, suddenly feeling quite flustered.

Gladio leaned over, kissing his cheek. "That's not true at all, baby," he said. "Prom's waiting to hear back from an art college. He takes beautiful photos," he explained.

"Really? That's awesome," Cor replied. "Best of luck," he added.

"Thanks," Prompto replied. "I'm gonna go get a drink," he added, getting up and heading over to the bar. Gladio looked over to him, confused, and then to Cor.

"I'm going to get us some beers, I'll be right back," Cor said, getting up from the table and following Prompto. Gladio fought off the urge to go after them and instead watched from the table.

"Hey," Cor said, coming up behind Prompto, who startled. "Sorry, didn't mean to," Cor said, looking apologetic. "I just wanted to see if you were okay? I know I don't know you, but I want you to feel comfortable around me, if that's possible," he said, giving him a gentle smile.

"I'm just really nervous," Prompto replied. "I've never met a boyfriend's friend before, let alone an ex. I don't know how I'm supposed to act," he explained.

"Do you think I'm judging you?" Cor asked.

"Are you?" Prompto questioned.

"No, of course not. Prompto, since Glads met you he's changed. He's always been happy enough, not the type to struggle with depression or bouts of sadness, but since you've come into his life, it's completely different. He's not just happy, he's enamoured, and when he looks at you, he lights up. When he told me he met someone new, I wondered how anyone could compare to Ignis, but I understand now. You bring out a different side of him, and he loves you very deeply," Cor said. "So, no, I could never judge you, because you make the man I care so strongly about light up, just by looking at him," he added.

Prompto stared at Cor, at a complete loss for words. Cor put his arms out and Prompto hugged him. "I don't know how to respond to that," he said with a laugh.

"Just tell me what you'd like to drink and I'll order it. Go back and sit with Glads, cause he is sort of freaking out about us being over here alone," Cor replied with a laugh, noticing that Gladio was watching them intensely.

Prompto looked over and seen it to. He smiled. "He's just watching out for me," he replied.  
"I know," Cor replied fondly. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Any type of soda is fine. Nothing alcoholic, cause I'm driving us home," Prompto replied. "And thanks Cor. You're pretty great. I can see why you and him worked," he added before heading back over to sit with Gladio.

"Hugging is a good sign, yeah?" Gladio asked as he returned to the table.

Prompto leaned down and kissed him passionately, not caring that they were in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Gladio was shocked, but kissed him back. "What's up with you? Did you drink?" he asked.

"No, I just really love you," Prompto replied.

"I really love you, too, baby," Gladio responded, taking his hand.

"And Cor is really nice. I was nervous cause I didn't want him to see you with me and think less of you. I know I'm not tall and slender like Ignis or strong and handsome like Co-" Prompto was cut off by Gladio's finger to his mouth.

"You're not like Iggy, you're not like Cor, and you're not like Noct. You are like Prompto. This sweet, kind, adorable, extremely sexy, wonderful man that somehow I get to go home with tonight," Gladio replied. 

Prompto snuggled against him. He was gonna speak up again, but Cor returned to the table with their drinks. "Thanks," he said taking the soda from Cor. 

Cor smiled in response. "So now that we got the awkward meeting phase out of the way," he said with a grin to Prompto. "tell me how thing's are. I mean, surely work must be interesting with what you do."

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about work and customers at the café, and Cor explained some of how the military worked to Prompto, because he didn't really get it. Prompto was glad to hear he was part of the military that helped by bringing resources and helping get people out of dangerous situations instead of being the kind to fight and kill. "I've never actually had to take a life," Cor said, clearly proud of that fact.

"That's wonderful," Prompto replied. "I can't even imagine how difficult that work must be, seeing so much bad stuff," he added.

"It's rough, but it's also something I love. This is going to be my last tour, though, after that I'm coming home and starting a family," Cor said, his face lighting up at the mention of family.

"Well, that's lovely to hear," Ignis said, approaching the table with Noctis, who waved. None of them had noticed them entering the restaurant. "I'm sorry I'm late. We got stuck in traffic," he explained.

"Not a problem," Cor said, getting up and holding his arms out to Ignis. "Can I hug you, or are things still kind of weird between us?" he asked.

Ignis smiled and hugged him. "I'm just so glad you returned safely," he said.

Noctis came around and sat beside Prompto, giving him a quick cheek kiss and smiling. "You having a good time?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Cor's really nice," Prompto answered. 

"I'm glad," Noctis responded, putting an arm around him.

Ignis and Cor separated, and Ignis took a seat beside Gladio. "I'm sorry, you must be Noctis," Cor said, turning his attention to Noctis.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Noctis said, putting out his fist, which Cor bumped with his own.

"Wow, Glads. Not to be weird, but you got lucky three times over," Cor said.

"Damn right I did," Gladio agreed, putting his arm around Prompto, placing his right hand on Noctis back, and taking Ignis' hand with his left. 

"I heard you got pretty lucky as well," Ignis said, looking to Cor. "Can I see a picture?" he asked.

Cor showed them all some pictures of his soon-to-be wife. They all agreed she was beautiful, and Cor lit up when talking about her. "Actually, speaking of her, she had kind of an odd request," Cor said with a laugh. 

"What is it?" Gladio asked.

"If it's alright with you three," he said looking at Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis. "She said we should reenact this old picture," he added, opening up a photo on his phone of young Gladio and Cor kissing.

Gladio laughed. "Seriously, she's cool with that?" he asked.

"Yeah, she thinks you're really hot, which I can't really disagree with," Cor said teasingly.

"Are you even still into men at all?" Gladio asked.

"I was never really into men," Cor answered.

Gladio looked confused. "What do you mean? I definitely remember us doing things that would imply otherwise."

"Yes, but name one other man I did those things with," Cor said with a shrug.

Gladio paused, thinking. "You two never hooked up right?" he asked, looking between Cor and Ignis. They both laughed.

"No, darling, we most certainly didn't," Ignis replied.

"Okay, so I'm still confused. Are you saying you didn't want to do those things?" Gladio asked, the panic becoming clear on his face.

"No, that's not what I meant, Glads, geez," Cor said. "Relax man. Sorry, I didn't even consider that you'd think that," he added. "I just meant I was never into men; you were my exception," Cor said.

Gladio looked taken aback, then gave him a fond smile. "I love you man," he said. 

"Love you, too," Cor replied.

"Did you honestly not know that?" Ignis asked, looking to Gladio.

"Nope, I had no clue. I always thought he liked you," Gladio answered.

"I just like to tease," Cor responded.

"It's true. I know he never meant any of it," Ignis replied.

"But you kissed. I was there for that on more then one occasion," Gladio said.

"You know me," Cor said with a shrug. "Always been passionate and flirty. I'll kiss pretty much anyone," he added."So about the photo?" Cor asked. Gladio looked to the others.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, so I don't mind," Ignis replied.

Noctis shrugged. "You know I don't care," he said.

Prompto blushed, realizing they were looking at him. "Oh, sorry. I was distracted thinking I wish I'd brought my good camera to capture the moment," He said, making the others laugh. "Yes I'm fine with it," he added.

"Alrighty, then," Gladio said, leaning across the table. He passed Prompto Cor's phone. Cor placed his hand on Gladio's neck and pulled him close, hand gripping in his hair as he leaned in and kissed him. Gladio's hand moved to his back and deepened the kiss. They waited till they heard Prompto click a few times before pulling apart. Gladio grinned. 

"I do love you, but I gotta say I like kissing my wife more," Cor said, making Gladio burst out laughing. 

"Well, thank your wife for me. That was kinda fun," Gladio replied.

"It was," Cor agreed cheers-ing his glass with Gladio's and drinking down his beer. 

"Is it rude if I order some food now?" Noctis asked.

"Hope not, cause I'm gonna order some, too," Prompto replied, calling over a waiter that seemed to be avoiding their table, which was sort of understandable since they'd been making a bit of a scene. 

"As am I," Ignis agreed. The waiter come over, and they all ordered, and talked, and laughed, and drank. Well, Gladio and Cor drank. Ignis had a glass of wine, and Noctis and Prompto ate sundaes. But regardless of what they were doing, they were having fun and making memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off I want to fully and wholeheartedly thank the wonderful person who is beta reading this for me. http://archiveofourown.org/users/bossgoose Truly they helped me so much and I can't wait to go back and fix up the old chapters! So yes thanks again <3
> 
> Also thanks to everyone reading of course ^^ Your comments continue to make me smile and encourage me to keep writing even though I sometimes think I am quite bad at it (But learning to be better!) Writing these boys brings me so much joy and I'm very thankful I get to share it with you wonderful people :) 
> 
> Again if you want to message me at all about ideas, or if you just want to talk feel free to hit me up on tumblr. https://neverbeenawriter.tumblr.com/


	29. Gladdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey. Just a heads up that this chapter is not sexual, but it does involve discussions of kinks and is not necessary to the plot so if you're uncomfortable with Prompto having a bit of a daddy kink them maybe just skip this one ^^

They all said their goodbyes to Cor and each other -including many hugs, and a few quick kisses- before splitting up again. Noctis and Ignis going home in one car, and Gladio and Prompto heading off in the other.

Prompto was driving, like they'd planned. Since Gladio had drank a couple beers and wasn't willing to risk it, even if he felt sober. "Be honest, how was tonight for you?" Gladio asked, reaching to turn down the car stereo so they could speak easier.

"It was great, Cor's really kind," Prompto said. "Before we left, when you went to the washroom, he gave me his number," he added. "He said I can call him if I ever need someone to talk to who I'm not dating."

Gladio smiled wide. "He's a really good guy. You should take him up on that, if you ever feel like you want to talk about something that you'd rather not share with us." 

"I probably will call him, especially while he's away, I don't know how you do it. Having a friend who's constantly in a dangerous situation would be so hard. I barely know the guy and I'm already worried," Prompto explained.

"It's hard, but I know him, he can get through a lot. Plus if something happened I'd just know it," Gladio replied.

"But to your earlier point, I don't think I'll ever have an issue that I don't feel I can come to one of you about," Prompto said, turning the car onto the street that lead to their buildings.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Gladio said, placing a hand on the blonde's leg. "So?" he said as they were getting close to the apartments. "You coming back to my place? Or dropping me off and heading home?"

"I was hoping to go home with you. Tomorrow it's one less stop if you just drop me off at Cindy's on the way to Noct's," Prompto said, knowing full well that it really wasn't any quicker, he just wanted to spend the night with Gladio.

"You don't have to come up with some kind of reason to stay the night you know. For me I'd be fine with you staying over every night if you wanted," Gladio replied.

"What about when Ignis wants to spend the night?" Prompto asked, realizing they never really discussed how that would work.

"Depends really," Gladio replied with a shrug. "We could all sleep in the same bed, or one of us could use Iris' room, it's not a big deal either way," He explained.

Prompto blushed at the idea of sharing a bed with not only one of the gorgeous men he was dating, but two. "Would we all fit in the bed?" he asked, suddenly quite curious.

"I don't see why not," Gladio answered. "Why? Does my baby want to sleep in-between me and Ignis?" He asked teasingly.

Prompto nodded. "Sort of, yeah," he replied.

Gladio smiled. "We can definitely do that sometime, I know Ignis wouldn't mind."

"Thanks Gladdy," Prompto replied, turning into Gladio's apartment building parking lot. 

Gladio waited until the car was stopped and then turned to Prompto. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

Prompto paused and tried to think about what he'd just said. He blushed. "Gladdy," he said quietly. 

Gladio smiled. "Okay, sorry, I thought you said something else," he replied with a laugh. Opening the car door to get out.

"And, if I had?" Prompto asked. Gladio's attention shifted back to Prompto. "If I said that I wanted that?" Prompto asked again, this time being more clear.

Gladio almost choked on air. "Do you want that?" he asked. 

"Sort of," Prompto replied, shifting in the drivers seat. "I kinda like the idea of you being my Gladdy sometimes," he added with a blush.

Gladio leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "If that's what you want baby boy, I'm more then willing to be that for you," he replied.

"Are you drunk?" Prompto asked.

Gladio laughed. "No. Why? Do I seem drunk?" 

"No, but I'm checking cause if you're drunk you can't consent," Prompto said. 

"I'm not drunk, but why don't we head inside before finishing this conversation," Gladio replied with a smile. Prompto nodded and they got out of the car, headed into the apartment building, and up to Gladio's apartment.

Gladio opened the door and Prompto stepped inside, turning the lights on and feeling at home. "Sorry about bringing that up randomly," Prompto said taking a seat on the couch and watching as Gladio went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. "It just kind of slipped out."

"No, it's totally fine, I just wasn't expecting it. Has it been on your mind for awhile?" Gladio asked. He held up the water pitcher with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if Prompto wanted a glass too.

"I'm good, thanks though," Prompto answered. "It kind of has been, It came up when I was with Ignis a few days ago, and I guess it's been on my mind quite a bit since."

"Well, I'm glad you said something," Gladio replied, joining Prompto on the couch and taking his hand. "As I am sure Ignis said, I do have a bit of a thing about that. But if a kink's not two sided it's not fun for me, so don't pretend to be into it just for me, yeah?" 

"I know, I wouldn't. I actually brought it up to Ignis first, as something I was into," Prompto explained. "And he said..." Prompto paused, blushing a deep shade of red. "He said he thought I'd be your perfect baby boy," he said, taking a pillow off the couch and hiding his face.

Gladio put his arms around Prompto and pulled him against his chest. "Of course you would be, you already are," he said sweetly, kissing the top of his head. "You're so perfect for me."

Prompto leaned back enough to peak up at him from behind the pillow. "If I've been a good boy will my Gladdy take care of me tonight?" he asked shyly, his face burning and his brain feeling hazy.

Gladio was hit with a feeling of overwhelming arousal, mixed with intense need to please and take of Prompto. "You've been so good baby, you can have anything you want, I promise I'll take good care of you."

Prompto climbed in his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck, and resting his head on his shoulder. "Could we take a bath?" Prompto asked looking up at him.

"You'd be comfortable with that?" Gladio asked. He was surprised, generally Prompto was so self conscious about his body. 

"Yeah, I mean, you've already seen me naked and you still seem interested, so I don't really have to be as nervous now," Prompto replied with a soft laugh.

"You actually thought that if I seen you naked, I would suddenly not be interested?" Gladio asked. 

"Sort of, yeah," Prompto responded.

"Baby, you have the most beautiful body, covered in the most adorable freckles, every inch of you is pretty, and I wouldn't change anything about you," Gladio replied, cupping Prompto's face in his hands and planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you, baby boy," he whispered, just loud enough for Prompto to hear.

"I love you, too, Gladdy," Prompto replied, hugging him tightly again.

"Alright, I'm gonna get up, can you hold on?" Gladio asked. Prompto nodded. Gladio stood up, connecting his hands under Prompto's hips to keep him in place as he headed to the bathroom to run them a bath.

"Am I heavy? Is this uncomfortable?" Prompto asked, nervous that he might be hurting the older man.

"No, babe, you're light, and anyway I'd deal with it if it hurt, cause I like you clinging to me," Gladio replied. Prompto laughed and nuzzled his face into Gladio's neck. "Bubbles?" Gladio asked.

"Sure, why not, it's been a really long time since I've had a bubble bath," Prompto replied. "You spoil me too much."

"I have to spoil my sunshine boy," Gladio replied, placing a kiss to his forehead. Prompto let out a contented sigh. He couldn't imagine a better feeling than being wrapped in the warm embrace of a person who made you feel like you didn't have flaws, like no one and nothing in the world could ever hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, I wanted to but a bit of filler in before I jumped into Noctis and Luna moving because I think that's going be long. Also the most characters I've written in one chapter of any story every so that's gonna be interesting haha.
> 
> I am planning to write an extra (where things get heated) that takes place directly after this. Which will hopefully be up soon. So keep an eye out if you're interested in that.
> 
> Also I started a new spin-off, that is placed back 8 years to when Ignis and Gladio first met. If you're interested in checking that out it's been added to part of this same series :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	30. Moving Day

The next morning when Prompto woke up, he rolled over noticing that Gladio wasn't in the bed beside him like he normally was. He smiled to himself, although he felt disappointment that the other man wasn't there for him to cuddle, he didn't feel frightened, there was no part of him that thought Gladio would leave him.

Just as Prompto was about to get out of bed to go find Gladio, he seen him in the doorway to the bedroom with two cups of steaming coffee and a wide smile. "Morning baby," he said sweetly. "I thought I heard you up. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I always sleep best in your bed," Prompto replied. He reached out his arms and made grabby gestures with his hands. Gladio chuckled, coming closer and holding out one of the coffee cups for the younger man. Prompto took the cup and put it down on the nightstand, reaching out to wrap his arms around Gladio's waist and kissing his t-shirt covered stomach.

Gladio laughed. "You wanted me, not the coffee?" he asked, ruffling Prompto's fluffy hair, mussed from sleeping. Prompto mumbled an agreement against his chest. Gladio leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Once their lips had parted ways Prompto looked up the older man with his innocent blue eyes opened as wide as he could get them. "Do we have time to cuddle?" he asked. Knowing they probably didn't but also that Gladio couldn't say no when he looked at him like that.

Gladio checked the time on the clock by the bed. "We have a couple minutes, but then we have to head out to drop you off at Luna's and pick up Iggy," he answered, putting his own coffee cup down as well and climbing into the bed with the cute blonde.

  
About an hour later Prompto was knocking on the door of the house Luna lived in. It was a smaller house in an area of town that he didn't normally go to. ALthough Luna's parents both worked decent paying jobs, her father gambled and her mother drank, so most of the money they earned went into that. "Come in!" He heard Luna yell from inside.

He opened the door, being greeted by Luna's dog. "Hey Pryna, it's been a while," he said, crouching down to greet her properly.

Cindy came out into the hallway and laughed when she seen Pryna was pretty much on top of the blonde. "Geez, she's almost as big as you," she said with a grin.

Prompto giggled as Pryna licked his face. "Yeah, she's bigger than I remember, but I guess it's been awhile," he replied. "Hey Luna, you're taking Pryna with you, yeah?" Prompto called out.

"For sure, I wouldn't leave her here," Luna replied, entering into the hall. "Come inside and help us pack. The parents are at work, so we don't gotta worry about them," she added.

"Alright," Prompto replied, getting up off the floor and following Luna into her bedroom, Cindy and Pryna following behind.

"So, how are you doing today?" Cindy asked, taking a seat on the bed and turning her attention to Prompto while she continued to pack a half full box of clothes.

Prompto felt his face get warm and he ducked his head. "I spent the night at Glad's so..." he trailed off, knowing Cindy would knew what he meant.

"So you're doing incredible?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah," he replied. "How about you?" he asked turning to Luna. "Excited? Or nervous?"

"Definitely excited." Luna answered quickly. "We are gonna have such a nerdy apartment, we are planning on getting a D&D group started and hosting a get together once a week. Plus the dogs will be reunited again." Luna beamed as she spoke, throwing things into boxes without paying it much mind.

"That's gonna be awesome!" Prompto replied enthusiastically. "I might see about joining your D&D group on occasion if you don't mind someone only showing up sometimes."

"Of course not," Luna replied. "Noct's a little nervous cause he's never played it in a group, so I'm sure he'd love it if you came, calm him down a bit."

"Alright, you'll have to let me know when you get started and I'll make sure to be there," Prompto replied. "So what can I do to help?" he asked, sitting down beside Cindy on the bed.

"There's a bin under the bed of all Luna's cosplay stuff, grab some boxes and start packing it up," Cindy answered, passing Prompto some boxes from the pile on the floor.

"Got it," Prompto responded, taking the boxes and settling in by the bed. "I'm a little nervous about meeting Noct's parents today," he said as he reached for the bin and pulled it out, carefully moving the cosplay outfits into one of the boxes, being careful not to damage the horns, wings and various prop weapons as he came across them.

"They aren't that scary," Luna responded, putting on some quite music in the background to keep them motivated as they worked.

"Yeah but you're not dating him," Prompto replied.

"True enough, but still, I wouldn't worry about it too much," Luna said with a shrug. "If they don't like you at least you don't have to spend much time with them."

Cindy laughed. "Luna, that's not helping," she said teasingly. "Prom, they will like you. I'm sure they'll love you, they don't mind me and I'm a lot harder to like than you," she said with a chuckle.

Luna flushed. "You're not hard to love!" she yelled out, ducking her head once she noticed how loud she'd been. "Sorry, I just... You shouldn't say things like that."

Cindy climbed off the bed and leaned down next to Luna placing a kiss on her forehead. "I was just kidding sugar, I'm sorry I upset you," she said sweetly. Luna kissed her quickly, then smiled.

Prompto clicked a couple pictures on his phone and they both turned to him with a laugh. "Sorry, had to, you two are just too cute," he said, laughing along with them.

"Okay guys, we have to get serious now." Cindy said, standing up straight again and stretching. "Operation 'get Luna out of this house' officially starts now," she added, reaching down to turn the radio up and flip to a station with a more hardcore song, the base pumping loudly.

Prompto and Luna looked at each other and laughed. Pryna on the other hand wasn't a fan of Cindy's music choice and headed out of the room.

  
A couple hours later Cindy was pulling into the underground parking structure in her truck, the back packed full with Luna's boxes. Prompto, Luna, and Cindy were all smushed together in the front bench seat. Once everything was unloaded they would go back for Pryna.

"Hey sexy, how's it hanging," Cindy called out the window when she seen Gladio lifting a box out of his car.

Gladio looked up and then burst out laughing when he seen who was speaking. "Hey beautiful, it's going good," he replied. "You guys get everything?" he asked as Cindy pulled into the parking space beside his car.

"Mostly, we just have to go back for my dog," Luna answered with a smile. "Thanks for helping us," she added.

"It's not a problem," Gladio responded, approaching the car and leaning in passed the rolled down window to place a quick kiss on Prompto's lips. "I'm gonna take this box up. The others should be down to get more in a minute," he said. "See you up there."

"Okay," Prompto replied, beaming at him. "Wait Glads!" he called out as the other started walking away. He stepped and turned back. "Are Noct's parents nice?" Prompto asked.

Gladio chuckled. "Don't be nervous babe, I think you'll like them," he answered before turning around and heading for the door that led into the apartments.

Cindy got out of the car so Luna could get out as well, and Prompto joined them. "Okay, I'll take the heavy boxes, you two can take from this pile," Cindy said, gesturing to one side of the truck bed.

"I'd like to say I can also take the heavy boxes, but we both know I can't," Luna said with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm in the same boat as you," Prompto responded.

"Luna, can you head up and I'll join you in a minute?" Cindy asked, looking to her.

"Sure thing," Luna answered, not even needing to question it. She know if Cindy was asking her to leave them for a minute that she had good reason. Luna took one of the lighter boxes and headed off to where Gladio had gone.

Prompto looked at Cindy, confused as to what she could need to tell him that Luna couldn't hear. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to see how you felt about elevators today." Cindy said. "Their apartment is on the 6th floor so you can't carry boxes up and down taking the stairs, but Luna will totally understand if you can't help with taking boxes up," she explained.

"Oh," Prompto shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I think for now I'll just start unpacking the boxes from the truck so they're easier for the others to carry up, I don't mind going up and down a few times but I don't want to do it a lot," Prompto answered.

"Alright, no pressure babe, you've done a lot to help already, and you can help us unpack the boxes upstiars too," she replied. "You okay if I leave you here and head up?"

"Yeah that's fine," Prompto answered. Cindy smiled and nodded, grabbing tow of the heavier boxes and heading off to follow after Luna. Prompto started taking some of the lighter boxes out of the truck and laying them out on the garage floor so they could be picked up without someone having to climb into the truck.

"Hello sweetheart," Ignis said coming up beside him. Prompto jumped a bit, he hadn't noticed him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he added sweetly, placing a hand on Prompto's arm.

"It's okay, I was just focused," Prompto replied. He put his arms around Ignis and snuggled against him. "I don't feel like taking the elevator a bunch today so I'm mostly going to stay down here," he said.

"Alright sweetheart, if that's what you want to do," Ignis replied, running a hand down Prompto's back. "But I think the others would like you to hang out upstairs with them and help them unpack. Would you be willing to ride up once if I came with you?" Ignis asked gently.

Prompto looked up at him. "Yeah, I can do that, I feel bad that I can't help with the boxes though," he replied. "Do you think I'm being silly?"

Ignis cupped Prompto's face in his hands. "I would never think your fears are silly Prompto, and I can assure you no one else here thinks it either. Well, I suppose I don't know Noct's parents enough to say what they think, but if they say anything I will take care of it," Ignis said.

"Thanks Iggy," Prompto replied.

Ignis pressed their lips together for a quick second before moving back and taking his hands off the blondes face. "Can I ask what you're afraid of when it comes to lifts?" he asked.

"I'm scared of them getting stuck, and like dying inside, or just feeling alone and trapped and scared," Prompto answered. "I know they don't get stuck often and it's generally fixed pretty fast when it does happen, but I'm still scared of it."

"If we ever got stuck in a lift I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I would get you out even if it meant climbing up into it like they do in those action movies Gladio likes," Ignis said.

Prompto smiled at him. "Somehow when you say that I actually believe it," he said. "Also the idea of you climbing an elevator to rescue me is kind of sexy," he added with a laugh.

Ignis chuckled, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "You should believe me, I mean it Prompto, I will always find I way to rescue you," Ignis reassured. "We can leave these things for a minute, I'm sure Gladio is on his way back down," Ignis said looking around to make sure no one was around to possibly steal something in the minute no one was watching the boxes. He reached out his hand to Prompto. "Come with me?"

Prompto smiled. "I'll come with you, but I can't hold your hand and take a box," he said with a giggle.

"Oh, right. I forgot about the boxes already," Ignis responded.

"You forgot about the things that are currently surrounding us?" Prompto questioned with a laugh. Gesturing to the boxes all around them.

"It's easy to forget what's around me when I'm looking at you," Ignis answered.

Prompto could see a slight blush on his face and he smiled to himself. He leaned up placing a kiss on Ignis' cheek. "Take a box and let's go," he said. Ignis nodded and grabbed a box, Prompto doing the same before they both headed off towards the elevators.

As Ignis had assumed, when they reached the elevator the doors opened and Gladio stepped out, Cindy stepping out beside him. "We came with back-up," Gladio said with a grin. He pulled a moving dolly out of the elevator.

"That's gonna make things faster," Prompto replied with a smile.

"You heading up?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, Ignis said you guys thought I'd be more help upstairs," Prompto answered.

"It's not about you being more help, it's just that everyone wants to spend time with you and we can't do that with you down here," Gladio explained. Prompto blushed but didn't respond.

"Okay we have to get more boxes, you two head up," Cindy said stepping aside so the other two could use the elevator. "You sure you're good?" she said quietly to Prompto as she walked past.

"Yeah, Iggy's got me," Prompto replied looking over to Ignis who was waiting in the elevator for him. Cindy smiled and nodded heading off after Gladio who had left with the dolly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, first off I want to say sorry for being gone so long. For anyone who is only reading this section of the series it's been a super long time since I updated it, I am definitely still intending on finishing this story and have some future chapters written already I just need to write the in between chapters, which is often what I struggle with. But anyway I appreciate you guys sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^
> 
> Also I went back and cleaned up all the chapters (again) because my writing ability has improved (again XD) so in doing that I realized that Promto's fear of elevators that is my cannon and sort of game cannon was not in the story so mentions of it were added in the previous chapters.


	31. Unpacking

Once on the 6th floor it was easy to find Noctis and Luna's apartment. There were boxes stacked outside the door, which was left opened and they could hear the chattering of the people inside. "Hey guys," Prompto said with a smile, stepping inside.

Noctis got up off the floor where he was sorting through a box and walked over to the door. "Hey," he said with a smile, taking the box from Prompto and putting it down beside them. He put his arms out and Prompto stepped close wrapping his arms around him. "Thanks for coming to help."

"Not a problem," Prompto replied. He looked around the apartment and laughed. "This seems like it might take more then just today," he remarked.

Noctis shrugged. "Probably, but as long as we can get the basics set up I think it's fine, chances are we'll still have unpacked boxes months from now," he responded with a chuckle. "Anyway come meet my parents," he added, taking Prompto's hand and leading him into the main area. "Mom, dad, this is Prompto. Prom this is my mom Aryna and my dad Regis."

"Nice to meet you both," Prompto said with a nod, not being a big fan of handshakes. He noticed that Ignis and Luna were chatting quietly in the corner of the room and smiled to himself. He was glad that they all got along so well.

Aryna got up off the couch that they had moved up earlier and gave Prompto a hug. "Lovely to finally meet you, Noct talks about you often," she said with a smile.

"Yes indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you," Regis chimed in. "We appreciate you coming out to help today," he added.

"It's really nothing. Noct's helped me with a lot, it's the least I can do," Prompto replied.

"Well if we can ever do anything to help you, you let us know alright," Aryna said.

"That's really kind but you don't need to," Prompto replied.

"At the very least feel free to use any of the hotels under our name free of charge," Regis said.

Prompto's eyes widened. "Really?" he questioned.

"Why of course," Regis answered with a wide smile. "What's the point in owning hotels if you can't offer people a place to stay," he added.

"Wow, that's awesome, I will definitely take you up on that," Prompto replied with a smile.

"Please do," Regis responded.

"Okay, now that you've met them, can I show you my room?" Noctis asked.

"For sure," Prompto replied. Noctis took his hand again and lead him down a small hallway and into one of the bedrooms.

"It's obviously in rough shape right now, but we got permission to paint so Glads come over and helped me with that last Thursday, and the main pieces are set up," Noctis said as the entered.

Prompto looked around the room, the walls were grey, the curtains were black with grey skulls and looked similar to the shirt Noctis often wore on his days off, and the hard wood floors were covered by a large white fluffy rug. There was a bed against one wall and a desk and bookshelf against the other.

"I like it," Prompto said as he looked around. "It's good cause it reminds me of you," he added with a smile. Noctis sighed and took a seat down on the unmade bed. "You doing okay?" Prompto asked, taking a seat down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night, I didn't really think about how weird it would feel to start over somewhere," Noctis replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still excited and I think this will be awesome, it just kept me up last night," he added, laying down on the bed.

"You okay with cuddles today?" Prompto asked, knowing sometimes Noctis wasn't in a touchy feely mood and would feel a bit uncomfortable with those kinds of actions.

Noctis smiled and reached up pulling Prompto down on top of him. "Yeah," he answered, placing a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips.

Prompto kissed him back, running his hands through the Noctis' soft hair. They shared a few more gentle kisses before Prompto adjusted to lay down beside him with his head on the other mans chest. A comfortable silence formed between them, only lasting a few minutes before Prompto shifted back into a sitting position. "I should go help out some more," he said. "I don't want your parents to think we are in here making out and avoiding work," he added with a laugh.

Noctis laughed as well. "I guess you're right," he agreed. He went to sit up but Prompto placed a hand to his chest and pushed him back down. "What?" Noctis said, giving him a weird look.

"Rest, you need it, I can see the darkness under your eyes." Prompto answered.

"It's fine, I can sleep later," Noctis said moving to get up again, and again being stopped, but this time by Prompto's lips to his forehead.

"Noctis, please, I know you can power nap like a boss, just take fifteen minutes and then rejoin us, no one will mind," Prompto said. "Seriously, otherwise I'm gonna have to spend the next few hours worrying about you."

Noctis smiled and met Prompto's lips with his own again. "Alright, fine Prom," he said with a laugh.

"Good," Prompto replied with a wide grin. "I'll go tell the others you'll be back in a bit," he said getting up off the bed and grabbing a bottle of water off Noctis' desk putting it by the bed for him. "Drink some," he added, before turning to leave.

"Prom?" Noctis said, causing the other to turn and look at him with a questioning expression. "I appreciate you," Noctis said with a gentle smile.

Prompto beamed at him. "Thanks Noct. Now get some rest," he replied before exiting the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

When he entered back into the main room he seen Regis and Luna were missing, Aryna and Ignis were putting away dishes, and Cindy and Gladio had returned with most of the things that they'd left in the parking garage. "Is that everything?" Prompto asked, looking around.

"Almost," Cindy replied. "Regis went to get a couple more boxes from his car but then that's it."

"Wow okay," Prompto said realizing they'd definitely need a couple hours to make this place livable. Boxes were stacked around making it difficult to move about the apartment. "I guess it's time to start figuring out where everything goes."

"Well, I am pretty sure Aryna and I have all the kitchen boxes in this stack here," Ignis said gesturing to a small pile on and beside the kitchen counters. "And Luna took most of her boxes into her room and is starting to set that up," he added.

"Oh, I'll go help her with that, thanks Iggs," Cindy said with a smile, heading off towards Luna's new room.

"Where's Noct?" Gladio asked as he looked around and noticed him missing.

"He's taking a quick nap in his room, I told him he needed to rest for a bit," Prompto answered.

"I'm glad he listened," Ignis said, sounding relieved. "I was worried about him."

"I'm glad you all take such good care of him," Aryna responded. "I know he's in good hands. It makes him moving out a little less terrifying."

"He's in the best of hands," Ignis assured.

"Indeed," Gladio chimed in. "Do you think he'd mind some company? I could use to lie down for a few," he asked.

"I think he'd love that," Prompto replied. "Just be quite going in, knowing him he could be asleep already," he added with a laugh.

"Oh how I envy that," Ignis agreed. Gladio laughed and headed off to Noctis' room leaving just Ignis, Aryna and Prompto in the main area.

"If you guys got the kitchen handled I guess I'll start working on setting up Noct's gaming systems, I know that's a high priority for him," Prompto said looking around to try and find the boxes marked games.

"It's the ones marked Important," Ignis said, approaching Prompto and pointing out the boxes to him. "I think it's just these three and one that Regis should be bringing up in a minute," he added with a smile.

"Okay, thanks Iggy," Prompto responded. Ignis returned to the kitchen area and Prompto focused on getting all the cords and systems set up just right. When Regis brought in the box of games and put them down beside him, he quickly got to work on organizing them alphabetically by system because he assumed that's how Noctis would want them.

Prompto could hear Ignis talking with Noctis' parents in the background as he worked and yet again smiled to himself, he'd never had an event feel so much like a family gathering before this, somehow they all just seemed to fit.

Aryna and Regis went home after another hour or so of helping out, promising they'd return with Noctis' dog as soon as the place was in order. Luna and Cindy had finished up with her room for now and were taking a rest. While Gladio and Noctis had now returned to the main room and were unpacking the boxes that had gotten left unmarked to figure out what was in them. "We should order something to eat," Gladio said as he opened a box of clothing. "These yours or Luna's?" he asked.

Noctis leaned over looking inside "That's my hoodie, but that's Luna's box, she often takes my old clothes," he answered with a chuckle.

"Do think she'd care if it went missing?" Prompto asked.

"Probably not, she has quite a few like that," Noctis responded with a shrug.

Prompto reached over and grabbed the dusty blue hoodie off the top of the pile and pulled it on over his t-shirt. "It fits," he said with a smile.

Noctis looked perplexed. "You know you can buy a hoodie like that at pretty much any store right? Like you could get one that's not worn out."

Prompto blushed lightly. He felt maybe he was being weird and took the hoodie off returning it to the box. "I guess you're right," he responded returning his attention to the box of books in front of him.

"Noctis," Ignis said from the armchair he was sitting in, while he sorted though a box of towels and sheets Aryna had brought for them. Noctis turned his attention to him and waited for the rest of what he had to say. "Prompto would like to have that one because you wore it, it's not about the hoodie itself my love," Ignis explained.

Noctis turned back to Prompto with a questioning expression and Prompto nodded blushing deeper. "I'm sorry Prom I didn't realize," Noctis said. He reached for hoodie again and gave it back to the blonde.

"It's fine, I know it's kind of weird," Prompto said. "I just... I have some of Glad's t-shirts and one of Iggy's button ups, I thought it would be nice to have something of yours too," he explained his face hidden by his hair. Gladio reached over and put his hand on his knee, leaning in to place a kiss to his check.

Noctis moved into Prompto personal space and lifted his face up so their eyes could meet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel weird or bad or embarrassed, I like the idea of you wearing something of mine, it's kind of hot actually." He placed his lips to Prompto's and placed a hand on his check to deepen it. "I will be right back," he said, getting up quickly and heading into the other room. Leaving a blushing Prompto with the two older men.

"Thanks Iggy," Prompto said, appreciating that Ignis spoke up for him.

"Of course sweetheart," Ignis replied with a kind smile. "I love you," he added softly, making Prompto beam and lean his head on Gladio's shoulder with a contented sigh.

Noctis returned and sat down with Prompto again. "How about this?" he asked, holding up a large grey sweatshirt with a wolf on it. Prompto looked at him without speaking, so Noctis continued on. "I mean like, as something of mine for you to wear, it's super soft and I used to wear it often but don't anymore, I thought it would look cute on you," he explained.

Prompto's face lit up and he reached for it pulling it on over his head and grinning. "I love it," he said happily, playing with the cuffs on the end of the sleeves. "You sure I can have it?"

"Yeah for sure," Noctis replied. "I was right, it does look cute on you," he added.

Prompto leaned into him and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you," he said softly.

"No problem," Noctis responded kissing his check.

Gladio and Ignis exchanged smiles and chuckled. "As adorable as you two are, and trust me when I say that is an extreme amount, can we get back to the food topic?" Gladio asked.

"I don't think we have anything to cook with here, so I am in agreement about ordering out," Ignis replied. "Anyone have a preference?"

"I know Cindy and Luna both like Chinese," Noctis said with a shrug. "That works for me too if you guys are okay with it."

"Sounds good to me," Prompto replied, snuggling into the sweatshirt and smiling to himself. In turn making Noctis smile.

"Alright I'll find the closest place that delivers and order some of everything," Gladio said getting up off the floor to go get his phone. He put his hand out to Ignis as he walked by, and Ignis laced their fingers for a second, pulling him down into a quick kiss.

"You know, helping a friend move isn't nearly as bad as people claim it to be," Ignis mused.

"Not when you got the best friends anyone could wish for," Noctis said. They all nodded in agreement. If anything they were feeling kind of sad for it to be over. There was something so comfortable about them all being in a house together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't got much to say for this chapter as it's kind of a part 2 to the last one. But I hope you liked it and as always. thanks for reading <3


	32. The Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an extra chapter about the review/article the writer mentioned in a previous chapter was working on.

It was a couple days after the move now, and despite them all being sore the first day back at work, nothing had changed. Noctis got to work a little bit earlier since he now lived closer. But other then that there was no difference, he still made plans to spend some night at Ignis' place to give Cindy and Luna some time together, and also because he liked their alone time.

They had just closed up for the day and were tidying up a bit, when Ignis' called them all to the table he was sitting at. "Can you all come here for a moment?" he asked gently.

"What's up?" Gladio said taking the seat beside him. The others coming over and sitting across from them.

"I noticed this morning when I woke up I had an Email from that writer that was in here last week, he sent me the draft of the review he is writing," Ignis explained.

"Was is it good?" Prompto asked, interest clearly piqued.

"I haven't looked at it yet," Ignis answered.

"Why not?" Noctis asked. "Are you worried about it?"

"Sort of, but it's not really about that," Ignis replied. "I just feel like we are all such a part of this place, I truly couldn't do this without you all, and I just thought we should all read it together. Wether it's positive or negative I am proud of what we have accomplished as a team." They all smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's hear it than," Gladio said, leaning back and waiting.

Ignis took a deep breath. "Alright, let us see," he replied.

"Hello readers, it's Reno here, back again with another local recommendation. Wether you're looking for a new place to try out on your own, looking for a cute place to take a date, or just here visiting and want to make memories, you have to check out Mi'lady Café. The new butler themed café in the heart of downtown.

What is a butler café you ask? Good question, a butler café isn't that much different than a normal one, but with the addition of gorgeous, welcoming staff that are truly there to please and make every visit enjoyable.

I've been there a few times while writing this article and I can honestly say that everything on the menu looked amazing, and everything I tried was even better than it looked. You can tell the people who run this place are extremely passionate about food, from creamy cheesecakes, to specialty sandwiches, to some of the best coffee in the area. If you consider yourself a foodie, or just want some tasty treats, you need to give them a try.

Although this Café is new to the scene it already has so much going for it. The decoration and atmosphere of the building is beautiful and inviting, and the staff are the same. On my visits I was able to speak to not only the waiters, but also the lovely manager who took time out of his busy schedule to answer some of my questions.

"Why did you choose a butler café of all things?"  
"Well, that's actually a funny story, to be honest my best friend and partner (Mr. Amicitia) said it as a joke when I was complaining about not having an idea for the kind of place I wanted to open. And as soon as he said it I knew it was what I wanted, though to this day I'm not sure why it spoke to me so much." - Ignis Scientia, the owner and manager.

"Was it difficult to find employees that fit what you were looking for?"

"Actually, I was quite lucky on that front. It started off with just myself and my partner, (Mr. Amicitia) and from there we got the building, the furniture, and the decor. Once that was all set up we put a sign in the window that we were hiring and got both our other waiters through that. I am extremely lucky to have had two wonderful young men walk into the café and be perfect for the job. The chef took me awhile to find and train, but he has been doing an incredible job and I am so thankful to have him." - Ignis Scientia

So there you have it, "Mi'lady Café" another place you need to check out! I can truly say I enjoyed every moment I spent there, I rate it 10/10.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time  
~Reno

Ignis read the whole article aloud, his eyes getting watery near the end. Gladio rested his hand on his shoulder. "You deserve this," he said sweetly, once Ignis was finished reading.

"It's true," Noctis agreed. "This was all due to your hard work."

"We are all so proud of you Iggy," Prompto joined in.

"Thank you all for being by my side," Ignis said wiping a tear from his cheek. "I am truly blessed to have you three."

They all smiled and got up to exchange hugs. "Why don't we all get dinner to celebrate?" Gladio asked.

"That would be lovely," Ignis replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of odd and cringey chapter I know XD I have no idea how to write reviews or articles or anything of the sort so don't be too harsh on me aha ^^;. Anyway thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up very shortly!


	33. Meeting Gladio's Parents

It was the weekend now and Prompto had agreed to go with Gladio to his parents house. At the time it had sounded like a good idea, but now turning into his parents driveway, he was starting to second guess it. "I'm nervous," Prompto muttered as Gladio park his car in the driveway of his family home.

"Don't be nervous babe," Gladio replied, turning off the car, then putting his hand on Promto's leg in a comforting gesture. "They will love you," he added with a smile.

"What if they don't?" Prompto asked, looking over to meet Gladio's eyes. "I'm young and not really good at anything, plus I don't come off as the smartest or most put together person," he added, pulling at the hem of the light grey dress shirt he'd bought just for this.

"If they don't like you I will have a serious talk with them," Gladio answered. "And you shouldn't say things like that about yourself, you know I don't see you that way, you're incredible, they will see that, just like I do" he responded, leaning over to kiss Prompto's cheek.

"You said Iris will be home soon right? So at least I'll have someone on my side?" Prompto asked.

"Yes, she will be home soon. But you got me on your side for now, even when it comes to my parents I'm on your side over theirs."

Prompto nodded and took a deep breath. "Should we go to the door?" he asked.

"If you're ready," Gladio replied. He got out of the car and came around to Prompto's side taking his hand and walking them up the front steps. He gave the blonde a sweet smile. "I got you," he said, squeezing his hand and knocking gently on the door.

The door swung open, and immediately Prompto felt overwhelmed; from the strong smells coming from the kitchen, to the loud voices greeting them, to the hugs and cheek kisses both the parents and Gladio exchanged. It was a lot for Prompto who wasn't used to this kind of family setting.

Gladio's mother turned to Prompto to give him the same greeting but Gladio pulled Prompto against him. "Back mom, he's not used to this kind of thing," he said with a laugh.

Gladio's mother laughed as well. "Oh yes, of course," she replied. "Come inside," she added stepping aside to let them into the warm, large, and yet still cosy house.

"Mom, dad, this here is Prompto. Prompto, these are my parents, Clarus and Angela," Gladio introduced them.

"It's lovely to finally meet you," Prompto said, extending a hand which Clarus shook. Despite Prompto not liking handshakes he thought it seemed like the best way to make a first impression.

"It's nice to meet you," Angela said with a smile. "We've heard quite a bit about you from both our children," she added. "I wasn't expecting someone so young though."

"Neither was I, how old are you my boy?" Clarus asked.

Prompto blushed, he felt judgement radiating off them, but he looked up and seen Gladio smiling down at him, he took a deep breath. "Nineteen, twenty in a few months," Prompto replied. The disapproving look that Clarus gave Gladio didn't go unnoticed by him.

"No interrogating him, you two," Gladio said. "Remember those polite manners you always thought me," he added with a laugh to soften the point he was making.

"Right, sorry if we made you uncomfortable," Angela replied, looking to Prompto.

"It's alright, I get it, I am young," Prompto replied with a shrug, trying to embody Noctis' nonchalant attitude, hoping it would help him get through the evening until Iris got home.

"Let's go have a drink," Clarus said, heading off into the living room. The others all following behind him.

"If you feel uncomfortable just let me know and I'll take care of it, yeah?" Gladio leaned down to whisper into Prompto's ear. Prompto nodded.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Prompto said as they entered into the ornately decorated living room.

"Isn't it?" Gladio agreed. "When I get a place with Iggs I hope to bring in some of this kind of style," he added.

"How is Ignis doing?" Clarus asked as he rolled over the bar cart from the corner of the room. Prompto hadn't actually seen a person with bar cart since he'd lived at home with his parents, though somehow where his dads bar came off as cold and unwelcoming, Clarus' seemed like it was old, passed down form a parent maybe, and well loved.

"Busy, you know how Ignis is," Gladio answered. "But he's doing good, the cafe's been doing well since it opened and we're looking at houses, he's really excited to move back in together."

"That's wonderful," Angela replied. "Please bring him with you next time, he's been so busy I haven't had lunch with him in a few weeks," she added. "He sent me that article that was written about the café, I am so very proud of him."

"You could always come by the café," Prompto suggested. "I'm sure Iggy would love for you to see the place," he added with a smile.

"Oh, I suppose I never thought of that," Angela replied.

"Well, it's not a café meant for people our ages," Clarus responded with a laugh.

"You'd be surprised, we do get some older couples coming in, though often times they have grandchildren with them, kids really like Prompto," Gladio said.

"I can see why," Angela replied with a smile. Prompto couldn't help but feel like that was another dig at his age, but he ignored it.

Prompto smiled. "And Gladio is popular with the older ladies," he replied with a teasing shove.

Gladio grinned. "Not always just the ladies," he replied with a laugh, his parents joining in with a chuckle. Prompto laughed along as well, happily surprised by Gladio's parents being comfortable with an even slightly gay comment. Despite the fact that he was sitting right beside their son who he was dating, it was hard for him to consider parents being so accepting.

"Would you like a drink?" Clarus asked Prompto after pouring himself a glass of whiskey, and Angela a glass of red wine.

"I'm not old enough," Prompto answered, feeling embarrassed. The other three instantly started laughing and Prompto looked at them, confused. "What?"

"Babe, we're Italian, if it's just a bit of wine there isn't a drinking age," Gladio replied.

"Oh..." Prompto muttered. "I'll still pass, thank you though," he replied.

"I'll take a glass of wine," Gladio said. Clarus poured him a glass and passed it to him. Gladio took it and put it to his lips. "It's good, you want to try a sip?" he asked Prompto, passing it to him.

"Okay," Prompto answered, taking the glass from him and having just enough to taste it. "Oh, it is quite good," he said with a smile, passing it back. "I've never actually had wine before."

"It is generally considered more of an older persons drink I suppose. Ignis has a good taste for wine," Clarus replied. Again making Prompto feel inadequate and like they were comparing him to Ignis.

"Oh yes, that reminds me, didn't you get a special bottle for him?" Angela asked.

"Right, I will have to go find that before you two leave, you can bring it to him for us," Clarus answered.

"I'm sure Ignis will appreciate that," Gladio replied.

"Want to come help me look for it?" Clarus asked, looking to Gladio.

Gladio looked to Prompto. "You can go, I'm alright," Prompto said quietly.

Gladio scanned his face for a moment, looking for any signs that he didn't actually want the other man to leave him alone, but when he seemed okay Gladio leaned down and kissed his cheek. "If you need me, just call out," he said as he pulled away. "Okay let's go look," he said, getting up and following his father out of the room.

\-------

"I see why you never told us his age, or showed us pictures, he looks even younger than he is," Clarus said as soon as they'd exited the room.

"I didn't show you pictures because I forgot to ask him if he'd be okay with it. He's shy," Gladio responded. Ignoring the negative tone his dad has using.

"Well you could have at least given us a heads up so we wouldn't be so shocked," Clarus replied.

"Dad, was this all a ploy to get me away from Prompto so you can make snide comments?" Gladio asked bluntly as they walked into Clarus' study.

"No, but you have to understand how weird it is," Clarus replied, closing the door behind them.

Gladio sighed. "Dad, I don't want this to be a thing."

"What do you mean? I'm not making it anything, I just don't understand why you two would be together," Clarus explained.

"You know I love mom and you more then most adult sons would admit, but I'm not going to do this with you, especially not with him a few rooms down," Gladio replied.

"Do what, son? Have a conversation like adults? You do realize you're getting close to thirty and you're dating a boy? You know I have no issue with you dating men but he is not a man, he's barely legal," Clarus responded, his tone accusative but his voice low.

"Oh my god, dad!" Gladio shouted. He ran his hands through his hair to fight off his urge to punch something and sighed. "I think maybe we should leave, this might have been a bad idea," he added, turning to head out of the study.

Clarus sighed. "Stop son, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that," he said.

"Say it like what? Like I'm some kind of creep? I get it, he's young, like not that much older than Iris. It's different, maybe some would say weird, but it's not like I planned it," Gladio said, taking a seat on a bench against the wall near one of the many bookshelves.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that, I know you'd never seek out someone younger," Clarus replied, sitting down beside him. "I just can't imagine if Iris was dating someone that much older. How do his parents feel?" he asked.

"They don't know yet, it's not that he's keeping it a secret, his parents just don't care," Gladio said. "They sent him out here as soon as he finished high school, they haven't even seen him since then. I'm pretty sure they've only even so much as called all of six times. The way his family treats him breaks my heart."

Clarus was silent for a moment before speaking. "I can't imagine what could make a parent not care about their child, he doesn't deserve that," he said, putting a hand on Gladio's shoulder. "Does his age bother you son?"

"No, I know it sounds weird but I don't think about it, when I'm with him I don't feel like it's weird, or different." Gladio answered. "Dad, I love him, he is so sweet and wonderful, the way he treats others is always kind, and the way he treats me..." he trailed off.

"You love this bo-" Clarus caught himself, "this man," he corrected.

"I'm head over heels," Gladio replied with a laugh.

"I'm just concerned for you is all, what if this is about money," Clarus said.

Glaido laughed. "He doesn't need a sugar daddy cause his dad's got more money than I'll ever see in my life. They send him money and pay for everything for him so they don't have to feel guilty about abandoning him," he said. "Give him a chance, if you didn't judge him right off the bat I know you'd love him."

"I will try," Clarus replied.

"Let me make this as clear as I can. I love you, and I respect you, but trying isn't an option here. You either accept him or you don't, either way it's on you, I know he's not gonna do anything to make you dislike him, so if you choose to, it's just your own prejudice," Gladio said, getting up off the bench.

Clarus looked taken aback but he smiled. "You really do love him, don't you?" he wondered aloud.

"So much more than he'll ever understand," Gladio replied. "Now let's go get that wine and return to the living room so you can see why I love him so much."

\---

As soon as the other two left the room Angela turned her full attention to Prompto. "I'm sorry that Clarus was acting a bit rude, you have to understand we were expecting someone-" Angela was cut off by Prompto.

"Someone older, taller, better dressed, smarter, and more like Ignis," Prompto said.

"No... Well, yes," Angela replied. "There is nothing wrong with you, you seem like a pleasant and kind young man, it's just not what we thought," she added.

"I do understand that, I have a feeling Gladio won't be so understanding, but I get where you're coming from," Prompto replied. "You're concerned for him right?" he added. "Concerned that my intentions aren't good?"

"Quite honestly, yes," Angela responded.

"I assure you, there are many reasons for me to want to be with your son and none of them are underhanded," Prompto replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Angela replied. "Does the age difference bother you?" she asked, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Sometimes. It can be hard, sometimes I feel like I haven't done enough to be worthy of being with someone like him, but those are my issues and I'm working on them." Prompto answered honestly. "I was terrified to come here tonight because I thought if you didn't approve of me it may cause problems between him and I, but now, sitting here across from you, I realize I'm actually not nervous because I trust him."

Angela smiled. "You speak well of him, I am starting to understand," she replied. "Would you say you love him?" she asked.

Prompto smiled and looked at the glass Gladio had left behind. "Sometimes I feel like the word love doesn't even begin to describe it," Prompto answered. "No matter what happens between us, the man you raised is a better person than I ever thought I'd meet. If someone had described who he was to me I wouldn't have believed anyone could be as truly good hearted as he is, even now months into it I still get amazed by him on the daily."

Prompto felt the couch sink in beside him and looked up to see Angela sitting beside him. "I hope you can forgive both my husband and I for out earlier actions, I didn't realize what it was you two had."

"Forgiven, I'm used to people making quick judgements about me," Prompto replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully sometime you could talk to me about it, I'd love to get to know more about you, maybe we could get lunch sometime?" Angela asked.

Prompto smiled. "That would be nice, I could probably get Iggy to join us too," he replied with a smile.

"You love him too, right?" Angela asked. "Gladio has explained that to me in the past."

"You've met him, what's not to love," Prompto replied with a laugh.

Angela chucked. "Want to come check on the food in the kitchen with me?" she questioned.

"I'd love to," Prompto replied getting up off the couch and waiting for her to lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off about the drink age thing that is what the Italian side of my family has always told me, and sips of wine were considered fine for me once I was like 12 so yeah. I personally think it tastes real bad though haha.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading this chapter! ^^ I really enjoyed writing it and might have a part two once Iris' gets home, but I'm not quite sure yet.
> 
> Oh and Angela was supposedly the most common name for females in Italy back when I assume Gladio's mom would have been born so I chose that name since in cannon his mother doesn't have a name that I know of.


	34. Aftermath

Prompto was in the kitchen helping Gladio's mother with the food on the stove and making small talk, when Gladio entered into the room with his father behind him. "We found the wine," he said, placing it down on the counter. "Prom, could I talk to you for a second?" he added, concerned about what Prompto may have overheard or what his mother may have said.

"Can it wait?" Prompto replied. Looking up at him quickly before returning his attention to the pot he was stirring.

"Sure babe," Gladio replied with a smile, he came over and put his arms around his waist resting his head on his shoulder. "You okay?" he whispered. Prompto nodded and Gladio kissed his check in response.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute, you boys go set the table," Angela said, passing her husband a basket of cutlery and napkins. 

"Yes dear," Clarus replied taking the basket and heading into the dinning room off the kitchen.

Gladio's phone dinged and he took it from his pocket. "Iris says she'll be home in a couple minutes," he said, tapping out a quick response before returning the phone to his pants pocket. 

"Lovely," Angela said with a smile. "Now, go help your father; we will bring the food in when it's ready," she added, pushing Gladio into the dinning room. Gladio chuckled but let himself be pushed.

A few minutes later as they were setting the last of the food into the table, Iris ran into the room with a huge grin. She threw her bag into the dinning room floor and ran over to give Prompto a hug, which he returned and a smile. "These guys better have been nice to you," she said with a laugh pulling away and heading into the kitchen to wash her hands before sitting down to eat. 

Angela and Clarus's expressions turned tense at their daughters comment. Prompto hesitated to respond and Gladio went to speak up, but Prompto cut him off. "They've been very welcoming," he replied with a warm smile. The parents both visibly relaxed.

"Glad to hear it," Iris said taking a seat at the table beside Prompto, who was sitting beside Gladio and across from Angela.

Hours passed quickly that evening, as they all ate and then returned to the living room to talk until almost midnight. "Alright babe," Gladio said standing and stretching his arms as he felt stiff from sitting so long. "I think it's time for us to head out," he added.

Prompto looked up at the clock for the first time that evening. "Oh yeah, I didn't realize it had gotten this late," he replied, getting up off the couch as well. 

"Oh my, it is quite late," Angela agreed. "We will have to make plans to do this again."

"Yes, you are welcome to join Gladiolus anytime," Clarus added.

"Thank you both, that's very kind," Prompto replied. They all headed to the doorway to say there goodbyes and Prompto pulled Iris into another hug. "We'll have to make plans to hang out," he said.

"For sure, let me know when you're staying over at brother's sometime and I'll come by," she replied.

"Alright, goodnight guys," Gladio said, taking the wine bottle for Ignis and waving with the other hand as he headed to the car, Prompto only a couple steps behind him. Once they reached the car and the door to the house was closed Prompto let out a loud sigh.

"You okay?" Gladio asked once they were both seated inside the car.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," he replied. "I'm happy though, things went better than I thought they would."

This time it was Gladio's turn to sigh. "Babe," he said quietly. "I am really sorry," he added. 

"For what?" Prompto asked, turning in his seat to look at the other man.

"For how the evening started, I shouldn't have brought you into it without making sure it would be comfortable for you, I realize now it was a bad idea and I'm sorry," Gladio explained, placing a hand on Prompto's thigh.

"Glads, I'm not upset about that. I knew you would be, because you're really protective, but I'm honestly okay." Prompto responded. "I get where your parents are coming from and your mom and I had a talk and worked it out."

Gladio smiled. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said she'd like to get lunch with me sometime and talk more about it," Prompto replied. "I have a feeling your father might not be as eager though," he added.

Gladio started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. "His problem is more with me than with you," he said.

"Why? Did you get mad at him for the comments he made? You didn't have to stand up for me, they're your parents I don't want you to pick sides," Prompto said.

Gladio chuckled. "There are no sides to choose babe, don't worry," he said. Leaving out the fact that there was no choice because he was on Prompto's side no matter what. "He was mad because he thought I was too old to date you, which I understand but I might have reacted badly; but then again so did he. Don't worry about it, we fight often but we get over it quickly too, as long as he accepts you, then him and I will be fine." Gladio explained.

"Glads, do you ever think about the age thing being weird?" Prompto asked. "I don't; to me you're just you, I don't really ever think about it, but I never really thought about how you felt about it."

"It's a non-issue with me. I love you, your age doesn't affect that," Gladio replied. 

Prompto smiled. "I love you to, and I'm happy you introduced me to your parents."

Gladio smiled wide. "Thank you for being an amazing boyfriend, and for not telling Iris about how the night started. I love her but she would have caused a scene of epic proportion. Believe it or not she might be even more protective then I am," he said with a laugh.

Prompto laughed along with him. "Somehow I totally believe that," he replied. He leaned over and rested his head on Gladio's shoulder. "Can I stay over tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, babe." Gladio placed a kiss on the top of his head and reached over to turn on the radio, playing some quiet piano music and letting Prompto take a quick rest against him as he drove.

 

\--------------

 

While Gladio and Prompto spent the evening at the Amicitia household. Ignis had invited Noctis over so that Cindey could spend the night with Luna at their apartment.

They were sitting on the couch together watching harry potter because Noctis insisted Ignis must watch them all as he had only seen the first three. They were cuddled together eating popcorn and talking a bit as the movie played because Noctis wanted to add comments about things from the books that the movie's had left out. He was pleased that Ignis seemed to be enjoying the movies.

"Hey Iggy," Noctis said, reaching for the remote and pausing the movie.

"Yes, my love?" Ignis replied, turning his attention from the screen. The room was dark, only the light from the TV and a low lamp in the back lighting the spaces, and Noctis was awed by the light framing Ignis' features on his face. 

"Can we talk about something that I've been meaning to bring up for awhile now?" Noctis asked, knowing he was being vague.

"Of course, we can talk about anything you'd like," Ignis replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know I'm ace (AN: asexual), but you never really asked questions about it and I was wondering if you had any," Noctis said.

"Oh," Ignis paused for a moment. "I guess I never considered asking questions, I know the basics of what it means and I thought you'd tell me anything else when the time came," he explained. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Noctis assured. "Okay, let me come at this differently," he said with a laugh. "Are you interested in me sexually?" he asked.

Ignis froze. "I'm not sure how to answer that," he admitted. 

"Why not?" Noctis asked.

Ignis paused trying to pick his words. "I am afraid to answer it because I never want you to think you owe me sex, or that I'd be happier if we were intimate in that way." 

"Iggy, I'm not going to think anything like that okay, you know I'm chill, just answer the question," Noctis replied with a smile to lighten the mood.

"Well then, yes, of course," Ignis answered.

"Sweet, I am also sexually attracted to you, just rarely, if that makes sense," Noctis replied.

"I believe I understand it, but i'd appreciate you going into more detail so I can learn more about how you feel," Ignis said.

Noctis nodded. "Well, obviously I love you, and I think you're very attractive, because you are, that is just a fact." He paused to chuckle at Ignis' blush raising on his cheeks. "I want to be close to you, but most of the time that's where it ends for me, like either cuddling or kisses, or sometimes making out. But there are times where I look at you and I'm struck with a want that I otherwise don't feel whatsoever." Noctis explained.

"That makes sense," Ignis said. "Are you saying at some point you may be interested in that?" he asked.

"I'm saying that right now I'm interested in that," Noctis clarified. "At least to some extent, I don't get super into sex as I'm more in it for the end result than anything else, but I'd like to try. I've also never been with someone I was as into as you, so that makes me think it might be different." Noctis answered.

"Well, why don't we find out," Ignis replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been trying to figure out to keep this going and I think I'm starting to figure it out haha. Also I will be attempting to write an extra with Noct and Iggy in the "Milady Extras" story but I'm not totally sure how to write it since I'm not Ace and don't fully understand it. So if you are Ace and are willing to help a writer out that would be awesome! :)


	35. Welcome home

On Wednesday when Noctis got into work he found the place locked up. He lived closer to the Café now than he had before, so he was earlier than he normally was, but he was still confused as to how he beat Ignis to the Café. He unlocked the front door with his key Ignis had given him weeks ago and entered into the silent and dark room.

 

He dropped his bag on the floor and slowly went about taking the seats off the tables where they'd been placed the day before to leave room for sweeping the floors. Then made sure the floors and tables were spotless. It didn't take long before he heard the door opening again and turned expecting to see Ignis. "Oh, hey," he said with a smile, seeing Prompto and Gladio enter.

 

"Morning Noct," Prompto said cheerily, approaching Noctis to give him a gentle hug. "Where's Iggy?" he asked, looking around.

 

"I don't know, I thought maybe he was with one of you," Noctis replied.

 

"I thought he must have spent the night with you cause he didn't answer my calls last night. Have either of you heard since we left work yesterday?" Gladio asked, instantly looking extremely concerned. They both shook their heads and he quickly reached for his phone dialing Ignis' number.

 

They heard it ring and looked at each other. They followed the ringing noise into the back room and found a passed out Ignis lounged across the couch, looking dishevelled. There was empty wine bottle on the table and a broken wine glass on the floor by where his hand was hanging off the couch. Gladio was instantly at his side holding his face in his large hands.

 

"Ignis!" Noctis screamed, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?" he asked, shaking the other man lightly.

 

"Noctis?" Ignis replied, his voice husky and rough from sleep. "What time is it?" he asked, sitting up and reaching for his phone.

 

"Ignis," Gladio said sternly, causing the other man to look at him. "Noctis asked you a question. Are you alright?"

 

"Oh, right, yes, sorry," Ignis replied. "I'm fine, I just..." he trailed off. "It's getting late and we have to open soon, can we discuss this later please?"

 

Prompto put a hand on Ignis' shoulder. "Do you need to take the day off? We can make it work without you if we have to," he suggested.

 

"I appreciate that sweetheart, but truly I'm fine. I had a couple drinks after work yesterday and didn't feel like driving home, that's all," Ignis answered, a small smile forming on his face. "Thank you all for caring for me, I promise I'll let you know if I need anything," Ignis said, standing up. "I need to go wash up, could you three make sure everything is set up please?"

 

"Of course, I'll go make sure the chef shows up," Prompto replied, kissing Ignis' cheek quickly before heading back into the main room.

 

Gladio put his hand on Ignis' shoulder and gave him an understanding smile. "I'll make sure the tables are ready. Noct, stay with him, yeah?" he questioned turning his attention to the younger boy.

 

"I will," Noctis answered with a firm nod. Gladio followed after Prompto and Ignis sat back down. "Ignis, talk to me," Noctis said gently.

 

"It's the anniversary of my mothers passing," Ignis said with a sigh. "I don't normally turn to alcohol to ease my pain." He chuckled dryly, looking down, ashamed. "I just couldn't bare to go home to my empty apartment."

 

Noctis took his hand. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. "You know you could have stayed with me at my place, or I could have come over to yours, I'm sure the others would have offered the same."

 

Ignis slimed and rested his head on Noctis' shoulder. "I honestly can't explain why I didn't. Sometimes we just have to let ourselves wallow." Ignis explained. "That being said, if you would join me tonight it would be much appreciated."

 

Noctis brushed his fingers through Ignis, pale brown hair. "I would love to," he answered sweetly. "Now go get ready, we open soon," he added with a kiss to his forehead.

 

Ignis laughed. "I will do that," he replied, getting up to exit the room.

 

"I love you Ignis," Noctis said, just loud enough for Ignis to hear him.

 

"As I do you, my love," he replied before heading into the bathroom to wash up. Noctis headed to the front to help the others get ready to open.

 

It wasn't long before Ignis appeared again, fully dressed and somehow looking as good as he normally did; despite him having slept on a couch and most likely having a hangover. "I would like to apologize for worrying you," Ignis said, leaning on the counter. "I was having a difficult night last night, due to it being the anniversary of my mother passing and I have been informed I didn't handle it how I should have," he said, pausing to look at Noctis with a light laugh. "I should have reached out to you, with the knowledge that you'd be there for me, and instead I stayed here and got drunk, which I'm not proud of," he explained. "Although I am doing much better, a little extra help would be much appreciated today."

 

"Anything you need, we got you covered," Gladio said kissing him, then pressing their foreheads together. "Call me next time?" he whispered. Ignis nodded and smiled.

 

Prompto put his arms around Ignis from behind and rested his head on his back. "We will take good care of you," he agreed.

 

"I know you will," Ignis replied with a smile. "Now, let us all have a wonderful day," he added walking over to the door and flipping the "closed" sign around to the "open" one.

 

They got through the work day without any issues, Ignis was a bit quiet at first but it didn't take long for his charm to kick back in, and soon enough he was laughing and socializing with customers again. Once they closed up for the day and the chef went home Ignis and Noctis sat down together at one of the tables like they did at the end of every work day while the other two went to change before joining them.

 

"Ignis, are you still okay with me coming by later?" Noctis asked as he checked his phone; since they didn't have a chance to check them while working it was normally something they all did as soon as work had ended.

 

"Of course," Ignis replied with a smile. "Maybe we can finish watching those wizard movies we started, I was getting quite invested."

 

"That would be awesome," Noctis replied excitedly. "I have to stop off at home and get some things so I can bus over later if that works."

 

"Yes, it works for me," Ignis replied. "Is Luna okay with staying by herself?"

 

"She's used to it, her parents often stay out at bars. But most likely she'll have Cindy come over," Noctis answered.

 

Gladio entered into the room and took a seat next to Ignis at the table. "Noctis, would you mind giving me a minute with Gladio?" Ignis asked.

 

"No, of course not. I'll go say goodbye to Prompto and then head home," he answered walking off to the back room.

 

"You okay?" Gladio asked.

 

Ignis sighed and rested his head on Gladio's shoulder. "I need to come home," he said, emotions clear in his voice, even though he was speaking so softly it was hard to hear. "I know we are looking at houses and my lease doesn't end until next month, but I can't live alone anymore, I hate it."

 

Gladio put his arms around him and kissed his head. "Iggy, you don't have to explain it, I want you home with me, I always have." He lifted the other mans face and kissed him gently. "I don't care about the lease, we can split it or something, whatever makes it easier for you," he added.

 

Ignis rested their foreheads together. "Can I come home this weekend?" he asked.

 

"Beautiful, you can come home whenever you want," Gladio replied. "I can come get your stuff tonight if you want. You can even have Iris' room since I know you like to have your own space, we'll be getting a house soon so it's fine if she doesn't have a room with me for a month or two."

 

"Ask her first, I don't want to ever make her feel like I am taking you away from her in any way. Plus we've shared a room for years on and off it's nothing new," Ignis reponded.

 

"I will ask, but I know she'd say the same thing. She loves you almost as much as I do," Gladio responded. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man and held him close. "I've been waiting for you to come back for almost a year," Gladio said quietly, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

 

"I'm sorry for moving out," Ignis responded, matching his level of volume. "I thought I wanted something different, but I didn't, I never wanted anything other then to be by your side."

 

Gladio kissed him again. "Don't apologize for that. I'm proud of you for moving out; you wanted to try something and you did, just cause it didn't work out doesn't mean you should be sorry for it," he replied.

 

Ignis laughed. "Why did I ever think less time with you would make anything better?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

 

"Because you knew less time wouldn't make anything between us worse, just like I did" Gladio answered. "You could move across the world and we'd still be us."

 

Ignis laced his delicate hands in Gladio's larger ones, not feeling the need to respond with words.

 

"So, do you want me to come by tonight and move your stuff?" Gladio asked after a moment of silence.

 

"Noctis is staying with me tonight so I'll be alright, but definitely this weekend," Ignis responded.

 

"This weekend then, I will be waiting with open arms," Gladio replied.

 

Like promised, that weekend Ignis left his apartment and moved into Iris' room. As soon as he entered the apartment and dropped his luggage by the door he felt tears on his checks. Gladio wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his t-shirt. "Welcome home," Gladio whispered in his ear. Ignis gripped into the other mans shirt and felt his heart beat faster; this is how things were always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters I wrote in advance and just needed to figure out where it went in the story aha ^^; I have a couple more of those XD
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading <3 I am still shocked that anyone is reading this far into it.. like WOW! :O


	36. Game night

 

On Sunday after Gladio’s apartment became once again, Gladio and Ignis’ apartment. They decided to have their boyfriends over for a game night. They didn’t often all spend time together out of work and now that the older two were living under one roof again they wanted to change that.

 

“Is it weird having to share a place again?” Noctis asked. Himself, Ignis, and Prompto all sat around the coffee table setting up a game board and figuring out how to play the new board game Gladio had picked up. While Gladio was in the kitchen making tea and coffee for them to drink along side the cookies Ignis had made earlier.

 

Ignis looked up from the instructions he was reading over. “No, it feels….” He paused. “Well it feels like how it’s supposed to be I guess,” he answered.

 

“That’s good,” Prompto said with a wide smile. “It’s definitely nice to be able to visit you both at once. Plus, now you’re much closer,” he added looking at Ignis.

 

Noctis laughed. “So, you’re happy for selfish reasons?” he teased.

 

Prompto blushed. “No, it’s not just that, it’s also that Ignis seems happier,” he said flustered.

 

“I’m kidding Prom, relax,” Noctis replied swinging his arm over the blondes’ shoulder.

 

Gladio approached the coffee table passing everyone their drinks. “Have you figured out how to play yet?” he asked, grabbing a cookie off the place and taking a bite.

 

“I believe so,” Ignis replied. “A bit difficult to read though when these two are being so cute,” he added, glancing at Noctis and Prompto. Gladio laughed, nodding in understanding.

 

“We will figure it out as we go,” Prompto said, taking the instructions from Ignis. “Just roll the dice,” he added, passing them to him.

 

As Prompto had said they did end up figuring it out as they played, but only after playing wrong for the first half of the game and changing the rules in the middle. But after about two hours of playing, Ignis won unsurprisingly as it was a strategic game and he took it way more serious than the other three.

 

“Okay next time we gotta play teams,” Noctis said. “And I want to be on Iggy’s team.”

 

“No fair!” Prompto replied teasingly. “I want to be on Iggy’s team.”

 

“I’ve been on Iggy’s team longer than you both combined so I believe it should be I on his team,” Gladio replied.

 

Ignis laughed. “We should find a co-op game, then so we can all be on the same team,” he said, ever the problem solver.

 

“Yeah, actually that would be fun,” Noctis agreed. “Next time I go to the comic store to buy some D&D dice I’ll pick up a co-op game.”

 

“Oh are you guys starting your D&D group soon?” Prompto asked.

 

“Yeah, we have a group together, Luna and I are just working on the story. She’s going to be the DM and she wants to make maps and everything,” Noctis explained. “I should actually be heading back soon cause I promised her I would help her work on it tonight.”

 

“Would you like me to drive you?” Ignis asked. Checking the time and seeing it was getting late.

 

“Nah, that’s okay I can take the bus,” Noctis replied.

 

“Let me rephrase that. Can I take you home?” Ignis asked again. “It’s getting dark and I don’t like the idea of you taking the bus alone at night.

 

“I agree,” Gladio chimed in. “I’d much rather one of us take you.”

 

“Alright, whatever,” Noctis replied with a shrug.

 

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. “Do you want to head out now?”

 

Noctis checked his watch. “Let’s play one more quick game,” he replied.

 

Prompto cheered. “I didn’t want you to go yet,” he said, leaning his head on Noctis’ shoulder. They played a quick round of cards –which Noctis won- before Ignis and Noctis headed out.

 

Once they left the house Gladio and Prompto started picking up the games and cleaning the dishes. “We should definitely do this more, I had a lot of fun tonight,” Prompto said as he put the board game back on the game shelf.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Gladio agreed, clearing the dishes and bringing them to the sink. “It’s nice all being together.”

 

“Do you like having Ignis back home?” Prompto asked, taking a seat on the bar stool at the counter to watch Gladio do the dishes.

 

“Of course, it’s perfect,” Gladio said with a smile. “It’s like he never left honestly, though now he’s in a different room so I guess it’s a bit different, but I think it’s better this way, he likes having his own space and I’m only a room away if he decides he wants to share.” Prompto fidgeted and Gladio noticed it. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, I just was wondering something,” Prompto replied.

 

Gladio put the dish he was holding down in the sink and went over to sit beside the younger man. “What you were wondering babe?” he asked gently.

 

Prompto blushed. “Well, first off I want to say I am really happy for you two, and I’m glad you’re living together again, it’s just…” he paused. “Am I still allowed to stay over?” he asked softly.

 

Gladio took his hand and leaned in kissing his cheek. “Of course you are baby, were you worrying about that?” he questioned. Prompto nodded. “Prom, you should have said something sooner so I could have cleared it up. You’re always welcome to stay here, either with me, or now that Ignis is here, in with him. Whatever you want.” Gladio answered.

 

Prompto put his arms around Gladio and smiled. “Sorry for being silly, I just was worried things might change,” he replied.

 

“Things are going to change but you never have to worry about becoming less important or not being wanted, I always want you around, you know that,” Gladio said. “You can stay tonight if you want to, either with me or Iggy’s, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all.”

 

Prompto nodded and then looked down. He went to speak but cut himself off. Gladio lifted his face and gave him a questioning look. He blushed. “Well… you said, you or Ignis… What about you and Ignis?” he asked.

 

“Like all in on bed?” Gladio asked.

 

“Is that weird?” Prompto questioned.

 

“No, not at all, I just wanted to be sure we were thinking the same thing,” Gladio explained. “I’ll never say no to sleeping with two gorgeous guys, but you’d have to ask Iggy.”

 

“Okay, I’ll try and ask him later,” Prompto said with a smile.

 

“Don’t try babe, just ask, he’s not gonna shame you for it,” Gladio responded.

 

“Yeah… I guess I’m still getting used to that,” Prompto said with an awkward laugh.

 

“Used to what?” Gladio asked.

 

“Not being judged or shamed for things,” Prompto answered. “School and family life was full of that.”

 

Gladio leaned in placing a kiss on the others lips. “Not this family, not us, we don’t judge you,” he said as he pulled away.

 

Prompto nodded. “So how do you feel about a threesome?” he asked with a laugh.

 

Gladio joined him in laughter but also couldn’t help the huge grin. “I’m so down,” he replied. “And that I can be quiet sure Ignis would agree with me on.” Prompto got up and gave Gladio a hug before helping him with the dishes so they could be done quicker and play a video game together while their waited for Ignis to return home.

 

“I’m back,” Ignis called out as he entered into the apartment. He hung his coat on the hooks by the door and turned around, smiling as he seen Prompto sitting on the couch playing with his camera settings.

“Hey Iggy,” he said, turning around on the couch to look at him. “Gladio’s in the shower,” he explained.

 

Ignis nodded. “Are you staying tonight?” he asked, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

 

“I would like to if that’s alright with you,” Prompto replied.

 

“Of course sweetheart this place is as much yours as it is mine,” Ignis responded, placing his hand on the blondes’ leg.

 

Prompto smiled up at him. “I was talking with Gladio after you guys left and I was wondering how you’d feel about you, me, and Glads all sleeping together tonight,” he said, blushing a bit but keeping his eyes on Ignis. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

 

“Can you just define what you mean by sleeping together?” Ignis asked.

 

“Oh, I meant like all in one bed, not like… sex, but I mean I wouldn’t turn that down…” Prompto fidgeted with his camera strap but fought his urge to look away.

 

“I wouldn’t say no to either,” Ignis replied with a smirk. Prompto beamed at him and he laughed, he would never not find that precious.

 

That night, Prompto got his dream made true, sleeping comfortably between two of his favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a bit of a filler chapter but also lead up to the threesome extra I want to write ... ^^;


	37. Forgivness?

Work at the café was going good, they did a bit of a rebrand on the whole thing to make it more LGBT focused, adding special events and having a shelf where they sold things made by local queer youth. Ignis had also hired some queer youth to help out with different things around the café to earn extra cash, as well as having them on staff in case one of the main four needed to take a day off. With all the changes also came a bit of a change in the patrons, gay and queer couples now showing up daily.

 

Today especially the tables were full because they were having a fundraiser to help out the local high-school. And a lot of the students were coming to show their support.

 

“Hey, Prom,” Noctis said coming up beside Prompto. “Would you mind getting that table?” he asked, gesturing to one in the corner. Ignis was helping them with waiting tables because of the extra people, so instead of having set tables like normal they were just kind of figuring it out as they went.

 

“Yeah sure, not a problem.” Prompto smiled and nodded, heading off to the table. “Welcome Sir, thank you for coming by,” Prompto said, flashing them a bright smile. The man at the table looked at Prompto for a moment and then looked down. “Is everything alright sir?” Prompto asked, leaning down a bit to look at the man.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine,” the man replied, keeping his eyes away from Prompto’s. “Can I just a coffee and… whatever sweet you think is best will be fine.”

 

“Of course, how do you take your coffee?” Prompto asked, still a bit concerned for the man who seemed either sick, or just really shy.

 

“Black is fine,” he answered.

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your order sir,” Prompto said, taking the order over to Gladio. He looked back at the table and noticed the man fidgeting with a pen. Gladio noticed him staring and gave him a questioning expression. “I think something’s going on with that guy,” Prompto stated. “He’s either not doing well or just really shy.”

 

“Did you ask him if he needs anything? If he’s not feeling good we could give him a place to lay down,” Gladio replied.

 

“Yeah, he said he’s fine,” Prompto responded. “Maybe he just came here to support the high school and didn’t know what kind of place it was; I guess it could be a bit uncomfortable if you don’t know what you’re walking into.”

 

Gladio, looked back and noticed the other man watching Prompto. “That’s most likely the case, but if anything seems off let Iggy know and he’ll handle it, yeah?” he said, passing Prompto the tray with the mans order now on it.

 

“I will, thanks Glads,” Prompto replied, kissing his cheek quickly before picking up the tray and heading back to the table.

 

“Here you are sir.” Prompto placed the coffee and a piece of s’more cheesecake down in front of him.

 

“Thanks,” the man replied. He looked up at Prompto quickly before dropping his gaze again.

 

“Hey,” Prompto said in his more normal voice and not the slightly brighter one he put on for the character. “Are you sure you’re okay? I know this place is a bit odd if you’re not used to it but I assure you everyone here is accepting and kind.”

 

The man remained unmoving and silent. Prompto was about to speak up again when the man looked up and met his eyes. “You’re Prompto right?” he asked.

 

 

“Yep, like the nametag says,” Prompto replied, giving the man a gentle smile.

 

“Prompto Argentum?” he questioned again.

 

Prompto took a small step back and looked at the man again, he didn’t give his last name out to customers and he also didn’t recognize this guy as someone he’d met recently. “How do you know that?” he asked cautiously.

 

The man sighed. “We went to high school together,” he said quietly.

 

Prompto scanned his face, trying desperately to figure out who this man was. He was sure that if it was one of the few guys he’d slept with that he’d remember him. “Did we?” he asked. “I’m sorry, I guess I don’t remember. I blocked a lot of that time out.”

 

“It’s alright, it’s probably for the better,” the man said with a soft smile. “Just know, I am really sorry okay?” he said, looking back down at the table. “Thanks for the food.”

 

It was in that moment that Prompto placed him, suddenly remembering things he’d pushed down and blocked out. “Seifer?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

 

Seifer nodded. “In the flesh,” he responded. Prompto stood there, frozen. He’d moved away from his town for two reasons; one to follow Cindy who was moving to be with her long distance girlfriend Luna, and two was to escape all the people from high school. And yet, here one was. “Want me to leave?” Seifer asked, looking up at him.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Prompto replied. “Enjoy,” he added with a quick nod walking away from the table. He walked back over to where Gladio was.

 

Gladio gave him one quick glace over and could tell something was wrong, he’d been keeping an eye on the men who’d been watching Prompto and nothing had seemed off, but he couldn’t hear what had been said. “What’s wrong?” he asked quickly.

 

Prompto looked at him and then back at the table. “That guy,” he said quietly.

 

“What about him?” Gladio asked, coming around the counter so he could be closer to the younger man.

 

“He’s one of the guys that used to bully me in high school…” Prompto muttered, glancing back again.

 

Gladio felt a bubble of anger burst inside him and bit the inside of his cheek to stop from causing a scene. “Do you need me to kick his ass out?” he asked seriously.

 

Prompto took Gladio’s hand, sensing his anger and trying to calm him, knowing that touch was what brought him back from that. “No, it’s okay,” Prompto said.

 

“Except it’s not,” Gladio replied, his anger gone and replaced with concern. “He shouldn’t have a right to be around you, not after making your teen years hellish.”

 

Prompto nodded. “I know your right, I just don’t know how to feel,” he replied. “I’m scared and angry, but I don’t feel like kicking him out will make it better.”

 

Gladio looked away and then back, focusing his eyes on Prompto’s “This is your call, but know I’ve got your back, and so do Iggy and Noct.”

 

“I know,” Prompto replied. “Get back to work, I’ll signal you if I need you,” he added, pulling Gladio in for a quick hug.

 

“Okay, just be careful,” Gladio replied. He went back behind the counter and Prompto got back to work, waiting on other tables.

 

An hour later when the place was starting to die down a bit, Prompto noticed that Seifer was still sitting in the same place, barely having touched his food. He thought about asking Ignis to take care of it, but he changed his mind and instead went over to the table himself. He took a seat across from him and looked him in the eyes. “Did you know I worked here?” he asked.

 

Seifer looked surprised at Prompto joining him at the table, but he didn’t object to it. “No, if I’d known I wouldn’t have come. I didn’t even know you lived here,” he replied.

 

Prompto sighed, he was relieved that Seifer hadn’t sought him out, but he was also annoyed that he couldn’t get mad at him about it. “I didn’t know you did either.”

 

“Yeah, I moved a couple months ago, I work at that high school,” he said, gesturing to the sign they had up for the fundraiser.

 

“What do you do?” Prompto asked.

 

“Teach, if you can believe that,” Seifer said with a dry chuckle. “Look Prompto, you don’t need to come over here and make small talk with me. I don’t expect you to be nice, even if it’s part of your job here.”

 

“I want to be mad and yell, trust me, but I just don’t have that kind of anger in me,” Prompto replied. “I thought about having my boyfriend come curse you out for me, but you’re not worth it.”

 

Seifer smiled. “I’m glad to hear you say that, you’re right about that,” he agreed, causing Prompto to pull back a bit in surprise. “Look, I’ve changed, I’m not saying it because I want you to forgive me or something, I’m just saying, I’m different enough that I know how fucked up I was. The fact that us, a group of so-called men, picked on you for being gay is….” He trailed off. “I don’t even know; it’s just so fucked up.” Prompto nodded but didn’t speak. “I’m sorry, I hope that what we did didn’t ruin you, because you were better than all of us.”

 

“It did,” Prompto said simply. “It did ruin me for awhile, you made high-school feel like hell, if it wasn’t for Cindy I don’t think I’d be here.” Seifer didn’t speak, allowing Prompto so say his piece while he listened intently.

 

“For awhile I wished you’d know what it felt like to be outcast for something like that, to be called names and picked on daily, to have a feeling of unease every time someone walks in the room. And then at the end of the day when you go home to feel ignored and lonely and not even have someone ask if your okay. I wanted all of that for you.” Prompto said, feeling emotional but trying to stay calm. “But now… now I just want you to be better, just be a better person.”

 

Seifer nodded. “I am trying my hardest everyday to be that better person,” he said. “But it doesn’t excuse the behavior from before. I didn’t want to be picked on and teased, so I joined the others in doing it to you. It will never be okay, but I’m working on trying to make this school better so that doesn’t happen.”

 

“That’s good,” Prompto said. “I still don’t like you.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Seifer responded. “I wouldn’t want you to either.”

 

Prompto got up from the table and walked away, leaving Seifer there. He went over to Noctis, who was cleaning up some tables as most of the customers and filed out. “Can you come over here for a minute?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Noctis replied, following Prompto back over to the table with Seifer, who again was surprised by Prompto’s return.

 

“This is my boyfriend Noctis, I am also dating those two.” He gestured to Gladio and Ignis. “But I am keeping them at a distance because they will destroy you, either physically.” He paused, pointing to Gladio. “Or mentally,” he added, gesturing to Ignis. “Noctis, this is Seifer, one of the guys who used to bully me.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, then back at Seifer. Then grinned. “This motherfucker?” he asked. Prompto nodded. “Look man, I’m not the type to get angry and fight, but I will if I need to,” he said, looking angrier than Prompto had ever seen him.

 

Seifer smiled. “I won’t fight back, fairs fair,” he replied.

 

“No, Noct I don’t want that, that’s why I bought you. I just wanted to show you that although you may have helped mess me up, I got through it. I have a job, an apartment, three amazing boyfriends, and a group of friends who love me.” Noctis smiled taking Prompto’s hand in his.

 

“I’m glad,” Seifer said. “Honestly Prompto, we all knew you’d be great and I still know that. Don’t ever let anyone treat you the way we did, and don’t let the way we treat you in the past make you feel small, I know firsthand that half the guys who picked on you were jealous and the other half were mad that they found you attractive.” Seifer said with a laugh. “You were to cool for the small school we grew up in.”

 

Prompto smiled. “Someone tried to treat me that way more recently, it didn’t go well for him,” he said with a laugh.

 

“Which group were you?” Noctis asked, causing both the others to look at him in confusion. “Jealous or attracted?” Prompto laughed, not expecting Seifer to actually answer.

 

“I’m man enough now to admit I was a little of both,” he said calmly. “Prompto’s always been something special.”

 

Noctis nodded. “I’m glad you know that now but you’re still a shithead.”

 

Seifer laughed. “I won’t disagree.”

 

Prompto looked to Noctis. “Can you give me a minute?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, call if you need me,” Noctis replied, getting up and returning to his cleaning.

 

Seifer looked to Prompto. “He seems good to you.”

 

“The best, they all are,” Prompto agreed. “I don’t want you to come back here again and I don’t want to hear from you. I won’t forgive you, but I will wish you the best. I hope you find someone that makes you feel the way these guys make me feel.”

 

Seifer smiled. “Thank you Prompto, I don’t think I’d say the same if I were you,” he said. “I’ll get going,” he added, leaving money on the table before getting up and exiting the café.

 

Prompto sighed and rested his head on the table. He looked around seeing the café was now empty and closed. He sat up and called out for his boyfriends who joined him at the table and made him feel complete again. He wasn’t that scared boy who cried in the bathroom, nor that boy who blushed and stayed quiet when the others called him names. He was stronger now, because he had an army by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I debated about posting because I never want people to feel like their feelings aren't valid. So if you have people in your past who've hurt/bullied you, I am not telling you how to react. You can forgive or not, be mad, want them to fail, break or even die. However you feel is valid and I support it. This is just how I personally feel about the people who have hurt me, I don't hold onto anger because I don't have it in me, but I do not believe there is one right way to handle a situation like that.
> 
> So with that out of the way I just want to say thanks for reading, as always. And if you are being bullied currently try to seek help, and know that it's not you, it is never your fault or anything you're doing. Also fuck bullies!


	38. Surprise visit

Within the past week Prompto had gotten two rejection letters from two of the schools he’d applied to, but he’d been keeping it a secret not wanting the others to know. He knew most likely he’d get into at least one school, especially because he didn’t even apply to the one he wanted the most because he knew he had no shot. But even knowing that, each letter still broke him down a little more.

He’d gotten the second one last night on the way home from work and was trying not to think about it that evening when he got back from work. Instead he kept himself busy with cleaning the apartment and browsing social media on his phone. He seen an email come in from Cor and quickly bought it up to read. Since they’d met, him and Cor had been sending emails back and forth because Prompto needed to know he was safe while he was on tour, and Cor just liked checking in.

The email was titled: See you soon. And Prompto got excited, quickly reading though it.  
Hey, Sunshine how’s it been?  
I hope thing’s are going well. I read your last email and I’m sorry I couldn’t respond sooner. I was out on a mission and only got back last night. I’m proud of you for how you dealt with seeing that guy again. If I was there I would have probably beat him up, but I guess I can be a hit hot-headed.   
I will be in town this weekend and I’m planning to meet up with Glads, assuming he has time, I’m gonna call him after this. But if your free I’d love to see you too. Let me know.  
Love ya’ Sunshine.

Prompto lit up and giggled, there was something about hearing from Cor that made him feel all giddy. Cor felt like an older brother he rarely got to see. He sent an email back, saying that he would love to meet up, and then put his phone down so he wouldn’t be there staring and waiting for a reply. He got up and made himself some food, expecting to hear from Gladio about Cor’s visit, but he checked his phone and didn’t have a reply from Cor or a missed call. 

He tried not to dwell on, calling Noctis and Luna to get help with the D&D character he was creating. They we’re in the middle of discussing the backstory -which was the last part of an hour long process- when Prompto heard a knock on the door. “One sec guys, someone’s at the door.” Prompto said. 

“Who is it?” Luna asked, wondering aloud more so then actually expecting an answer.

“Gladio I assume,” Prompto said with a laugh. “It’s not like I get many visitors, and Ignis would call before stopping by.” Prompto put the phone down on the table and got up to answer the door. “Coming,” he called out. He answered the door with a smile. “Hey Gla-“ He was about to welcome Gladio into the apartment when he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Mom?” He took a step back visibly shocked.

“Your fathers here too, he’s just parking the car.” Liezel replied with a smile. Prompto stared at her a moment longer and she spoke again. “Are you going to invite me in?” she asked with an annoyed expression.

Prompto stepped aside. “Come in,” he said, still surprised and confused. “Why didn’t you call first?”

“We pay the bills, I didn’t assume we had to,” she responded, stepping inside. 

“Well, yeah, I guess not, but what if I’d been at work or at a friends’ house?” Prompto questions. 

“We know when you got off work, and you’ve never mentioned having friends so we assumed you’d be home. It seems we were correct,” Amos said, showing up at Prompto’s door. Prompto felt a bit insulted that they just assumed he had no social life but he let it go.

“Uh, hey dad.” He welcomed them both inside and shut the door behind them. “So what’s up?” he asked, keeping a bit of distance between them and himself.

“What do you mean? Must there be a reason to visit our son?” Liezel replied, looking around the apartment with a judging expression.

“Well, I mean, I’ve been here awhile and you’ve never came…So I just assumed.” Prompto did his best to keep the edge out of his voice, but he really wasn’t pleased to have them barging in. “I would have cleaned up had I known you were coming.”

His mother made a doubtful sound and took a seat on his couch. She gave Prompto an expecting look and he put effort into not rolling his eyes. “Can I get you anything?” he asked, faking a smile. He realized this was like putting on the character he did for the café and took a deep a breath getting prepared. “Make yourself at home,” he added warmly.

Amos took a sea beside her on the couch. “I don’t need anything,” he stated.

“I’d take a tea, but I wouldn’t expect you to have any since you only drink coffee,” Liezel answered. 

Prompto internally smirked, because of Ignis he had a selection of special teas in his cupboard. “Actually I have a pretty good selection, what would you like?” he asked, keeping the cheery smile on his face. 

His mother looked surprised but she didn’t say it. “Do you have rose tea?” she asked.

“Of course,” Prompto replied. “Coming right up,” he added. He stepped of into the kitchen area and put on the kettle. “So dad, are you here for work?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m here for work, but I do have a couple meetings to do while I’m in town,” Amos replied. 

“Well of course, It’s busy being as important as you are,” Prompto replied, internally cringing at how he knew he was supposed to act around them. He’d thought before that since this was his place now it would feel different than when he was under their roof, like he’d be able to finally be himself around them, but he still felt so unsure of himself when they were around.

“So,” Liezel started. “Have you applied to any colleges yet?” she asked. “I assume you still think photography is a career.”

Prompto sighed, was this really what he wanted. Did he want to spend his whole life just letting his parents be this way? “I have sent in a couple, but I haven’t heard back from any of them yet,” Prompto replied, it was lie, but there was no way he would tell them he was rejected.

“Well, if it doesn’t work out, you can always take business and come join me at the company,” Amos replied.

“I appreciate that, but I don’t think I have the skills to do what you do,” Prompto replied, bringing over the rose tea in a fancy teacup and placing it down in front of his mother. He seen his phone on the table and remembered he’d left Noctis and Luna on the line. “Can you give me just a minute?” he asked his parents, reaching for his phone.

He didn’t wait for them to reply, he just grabbed his phone and walked off to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. “Sorry guys,” Prompto said with an awkward laugh. 

“No problem,” Noctis replied. “Was it Gladio?” he asked. Prompto felt a wave of relief at the fact that they clearly hadn’t overheard the conversation with his parents. He didn’t want them to hear him letting them treat him that way.

“No, it was actually my parents,” Prompto said quietly, not wanting them to overhear. Though he was sure they were too busy talking about him to listen.

“WHAT?!” Luna yelled into the phone. “How? Why?” she added.

“My exact reaction,” Prompto replied with a laugh. “I don’t know what’s up, but I gotta go,” he added, not wanting to be away too long and give them too much time to talk.

“Okay, just keep me updated yeah? If anything is wrong let me know,” Noctis said.

“I will, thanks Noct,” Prompto replied, smiling at how concerned the other was,

“I love you,” Noctis added.  
“Love you too, and you Luna,” Prompto replied before hanging up the phone. He was going to return to the main room but he paused with his hand on the door handle. He looked at his phone again and clicked on Ignis’ name, sending him a quick text. ‘Ignis, my parents just showed up and I’m super uncomfortable, any chance you could come by? I feel like they’d be most likely to like you…’ Prompto texted. He took a deep breath and returned to the main room.

“Sorry about that, I needed to call my boss about my work schedule,” Prompto lied.

“Are you still working as a waiter at a café in the city?” Liezel asked.

“Yeah, it’s been doing really well lately,” Prompto answered with a smile. He hadn’t told them anything about café’s theme.

“You know you don’t have to work as a waiter, I don’t mind supporting you so can study to get a job more on your level,” Amos replied. Prompto felt anger in him from the casual classicism but it left him quickly.

“I know, but I like working where I’m at, and it is on my level,” he replied, nervous because that was in a way, talking back, which he was never supposed to do.

“You’re an Argentum, you can do anything,” Amos explained.

“Well…” Liezel muttered, not looking so sure.

Prompto felt his phone buzz and tried to check it without drawing attention. It was a text from Gladio. ‘Iggy’s on his way, he rushed out the door so fast he didn’t text you. Good luck <3’ Prompto smiled.

“Any chance that’s a text from a girl?” Amos asked, sounding doubtful.

At that Prompto chuckled lightly. “No, I’m still as gay as when I left,” he replied.

“I assumed,” Liezel responded. “Do you have a boyfriend?” she asked.

“I do actually,” Prompto answered. Not mentioning that he in fact had three. “His name is Ignis, and we were actually going to hang out tonight so he should be here any minute.”

“Oh, well, maybe you should call him and cancel,” Liezel replied.

“Why would I, surely he would love to meet you both,” Prompto responded, knowing full well that his mother valued her weird form of politeness over anything else and couldn’t actually decline.

“Oh, right, of course,” she replied.

“So, how have you guys been?” Prompto asked. Hoping to fill the time until Ignis arrived with small talk that wouldn’t be super uncomfortable or involving him making up lies on the spot that he’d have to remember later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a name generator pick the parents names so they are not based on anything or anyone XD Though their personalities are a bit based on some of my relatives... >.> I hope none of you have had to deal with people like that >.< They are so hard to be around.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading <3


End file.
